


Por ti

by Eeuki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeuki/pseuds/Eeuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Hades arc. Mu está dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad a cambio del bienestar de Kiki, a pesar de ello, el pesar de su corazón lo llevara a pedir ayuda del hombre más cercano a dios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una vez al año

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me estoy dando un respiro de mi otro fic, estoy a punto de terminarlo y quisiera ir empezando este fic para despabilar mi mente y no quedarme con la sensación de "Si termino ese fic, ya no tendré nada as que hacer aquí"
> 
> Futuros chapters contendrán yaoi explicito, pero todo a su tiempo. Si eres de esas personas que no le gusta yaoi con contexto, pues, lamento decirte que esta historia te aburrirá mucho.
> 
> Por último, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kuramada.

La delicada e invisible brisa viajó desde su ventana hasta colarse entre sus sabanas, le provocó un ligero destemple que lo hizo gemir en protesta y re-afianzar esas sabanas a su cuerpo. Quería engañarse a sí mismo, que esa brisa helada solo era parte de otro sueño y no indicios de la realidad. En un intento por cubrir el hueco entre sus piernas donde se colaba aquella brisa, término por descubrirse el extremo superior, quedando aún más expuesto ante el débil viento. Volvió a gruñir con un tono más elevado. Se sentó sobre el colchón para darse cuenta que su sabana estaba completamente girada en sentido opuesto a su cama.

–Sigo sin entender como ocurre esto…– Murmuró así mismo un tanto soñoliento.

¿Y si mejor se volvía a dormir? Era lo único que su nublada mente tenía presente, con los ojos algo entrecerrados comenzó a jalar la sabana del extremo más largo que daba hasta el suelo, mientras que sus piernas iban y venían para reclamar la tela perdida. Siguió con sus entorpecidos movimientos hasta que el pequeño resplandor sobre las montañas nevadas viajo hasta chocar con sus parpados entrecerrados, no había algo más incómodo que sentir una luz acosando a sus ojos directamente. Gimió débilmente con el arrepentimiento y la flojera de cada lado suyo mientras recorría ambas manos sobre su rostro, respiró profundo para tomar valor y finalmente se levantó para tender su cama.

Con el descaro de bostezar una vez más, se acercó a la ventana para contemplar lo que quedaba de aquel fenómeno lumínico. La torre de Jamir era tan alta que a lo lejos se podían ver los pueblos cercanos, claro que decir "cercano" era mera expresión, para cualquier hombre común sería un martirio recorrer tal distancia para surtir la despensa.

Bajó su mirada y contempló aquel pequeño cargando con piezas de armadura en sus brazos, ese extrovertido y energético niño, al único que consideraba alguien tan cercano como su familia. El pequeño Kiki, hablado de, recordó aquellos berrinches que le hacía por hacerlo caminar al pueblo, si bien la tele transportación era algo que ambos tenían dominio, era crucial enseñarle a su discípulo el manejo del poder mismo. La prudencia y el respeto a la vida eran la base de sus enseñanzas, lo que significaba vivir como personas comunes y corrientes la mayor parte del tiempo.

–¡Buenos días maestro!– La voz de Kiki llegó hasta la cima de la torre.

–¡Buenos días Kiki!– Saludó Mu de igual manera.

El lemuriano bajó las escaleras de caracol, esperando reencontrarse con su pupilo en la segunda planta, lugar donde guardaban y preparaban sus provisiones. Al llegar, miró al pequeño correr de un lado a otro. Kiki sabía perfectamente que debía tener el desayuno listo para cuando él bajase de sus aposentos, sin embargo, estaba consiente que se había levantado más temprano de costumbre y no fue por casualidad.

–Ah-Ah– Detuvo el maestro –Yo me encargare de esto el día de hoy–

Kiki apartó su mano de los cuchillos, retrocedió hasta llegar a una silla y se sentó. Observó a su mentor tomar las riendas en la cocina, encendió una mecha y comenzó a hervir agua, al mismo tiempo que el sonar de la tabla y el cuchillo deslizarse sobre la verdura retumbaba en el cuarto, unas especias por ahí, el fogón por haya, preparar los platos. Al poco tiempo el delicioso olor comenzó a emerger, causando que el pequeño comenzara a tragar saliva con más frecuencia, no podía esperar a ver que estaba preparando su maestro para ambos.

El momento esperado llegó, el plato por fin estaba en su mesa. La mirada de Kiki se iluminó, jamás había visto tanta proteína animal en su plato, y no es que fuesen altos devotos del vegetarianismo budista, de hecho, los tibetanos en particular tenían esa fama de ser los carnívoros de la región. Su dieta de tendencia vegetariana era más bien por el hecho de que la torre de Jamir se había mantenido intacta desde la época del mito, en pocas palabras, cero luz eléctrica, cero electrodomésticos.

Kiki realizó una reverencia para dar gracias, a su maestro por molestarse en cocinarle y a los animales que le permitirían vivir otro día más, acto seguido comenzó a comer vorazmente llevándose grandes bocanadas que apenas y podía masticar.

–Kiki– Llamó Mu, el pequeño levanto su mirada del plato –Con calma

Kiki tragó el bocado –Lo siento, maestro, la última vez que comí algo parecido fue con Seiya en el orfanato.

El desayuno de Mu era un poco más ligero, solo un huevo de proteína, lo demás era de comida conejo a los ojos de Kiki… o carnero en este caso. –Debes mostrar respeto a estos animales mientras comes también– Recalcó sin perder la serenidad.

Kiki respiró profundo y le dio un tragó a su jugo de naranja para calmar sus ansias –Está bien, maestro.

Después de esa leve llamada de atención, Kiki comenzó a comer apropiadamente con trozos moderados.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mu, aún recordaba aquel día el que, su maestro, el patriarca, entró a su casa con un bebé en los brazos.

"Esta estrella ha rencarnado en uno de los nuestros" Recordó la voz de su maestro y sus brazos estirados hacia él, ofreciéndole al bebé. Mu dejó su posición de loto para ponerse de pie, sus marcas del entrecejo ligeramente fruncidas y una mueca recargada a la izquierda. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y los brazos le temblaban a medida que el también los estiraba, jamás había tenido un bebé en brazos, ¿Y si se le resbalaba? ¿Y si no podía cuidarlo bien? ¡Solo tenía doce años! Apenas y le estaba comenzando a picar las curiosidades de la pubertad.

Su maestro rio levemente ante la reacción de su aprendiz "No te preocupes, no es tan difícil"

Shion se acercó a él, estiró el brazo de Mu debidamente y lo doblo para colocarle al bebé "El otro brazo abajo, así" Acto seguido retrocedió un par de pasos para que Mu se acoplase al infante.

Mu se dedicó observar aquel indefenso humano, estaba un poco pálido y delgado, con una ligera capa de cabella café apenas perceptible. No era el clásico bebé rosado y gordo con apariencia de extraterrestre, su apariencia era más semejante a un siervo que debía luchar por su supervivencia desde el nacimiento sin ninguna verdadera protección, el carnero sintió algo más, algo no era normal en este bebé aparte de la apariencia inicial.

"P-puedo sentir un pequeño cosmos ¿Pero cómo? Es solo un bebé"

Shion asintió "Todos los caballeros descienden a este mundo como estrellas fugases, ese cosmos que sientes es aquel que lo ayudo a llegar a la tierra sano y salvo. Encontrar a una estrella justo después de su descenso es la única prueba irrefutable de que ese bebé tiene una estrella guardiana que lo guiara a ser un caballero."

"¿Y cómo encontró a este caballero?" Preguntó Mu eventualmente.

"Estaba en el observatorio cuando la vi descender, pude rastrear el cosmos madre antes de que se extinguiera, de lo contrario, hubiese sido otra estrella perdida"

Shion le hizo una señal a su discípulo para que lo siguiera, se adentraron en la casa de Aries hasta los aposentos exclusivos del guardián de la casa. El maestro se acercó a la cama y sacó unos pedazos de cristal de su túnica, los trituró con un solo puño y soltó el polvo, confeccionando una pequeña cuna aun lado de la cama.

Shion dio un paso atrás, invitando a Mu a que colocara al bebé ahí, este obedeció a la silenciosa orden de su maestro.

El patriarca recorrió un dedo sobre la delicada piel del infante "Te lo encargo mucho, Mu, en tus manos está el futuro" Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"Maestro. ¡Espere! Le agradezco su confianza, pero jamás he cuidado de un bebé ¿Cómo lo lograre?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Confió en ti, Mu" Shion se limitó a decir.

Mu desvió la mirada por unos momentos "¿Y cómo se llama?"

"Tú decides" Fue lo último que le dijo su maestro antes de tener tutela completa del bebé.

–¿Pasa algo? ¿Maestro?–

Mu sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo de repente.

–Me ha estado mirando fijamente…– Comentó el pequeño.

El carnero mordió su labio inferior tratando de enmascarar su sonrisa –No puedo evitarlo, Kiki, este día es muy especial, tanto para ti, como para mí–

Le tomó unos segundos al pequeño procesar las palabras de su maestro, al conectar las piezas, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de brillo.

–¡Se acordó!– Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se abalanzo a los brazos de su maestro.

Mu respondió al abrazo de manera afectuosa, culminando con sus labios sobre la frente de su discípulo. –Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo–

Kiki, a pesar de que ya le dolían las mejillas, no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía tan afortunado de estar bajo la tutela de alguien tan gentil y accesible como Mu desde su nacimiento, cerró el puño y apretó los ojos

–Gracias– Levantó su mirada hacia Mu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Gracias por soportarme un año más–

–Nada de eso, Kiki, jamás has sido una carga para mí– Mu re-afianzó el abrazo por unos segundos más –Iremos al santuario, he organizado algo muy especial para ti–

Kiki vio a su maestro con curiosidad, finalmente reacciono asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Al dirigirse al santuario, Mu complació a Kiki al no hacerlo caminar… tanto, se tele transportaron justo en la entrada, donde era común que los aspirantes a caballero entrenaran. Al andar por el mitológico lugar, era imposible no llamar la atención, el caballero dorado de Aries pasando con su pequeño… "¿Hijo?" Era una confusión bastante común, muchos aspirantes, si no es que todos, no creían que Kiki fuese un aprendiz de caballero, querían vivir engañados de que solo era un recogido sin importancia, que algún día alguno de ellos captaría el ojo del carnero y se volvería el discípulo "oficial" de Aries.

–¡Cuidado!

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron demás. Kiki apenas y reacciono a lo que estaba pasando, solamente contempló una barrera a su costado derecho y un pilar siendo pulverizado al chocar contra el cristal. Al disiparse el polvo, Mu deshizo su barrera y miró a los aspirantes con seriedad. Los novatos respondieron con miradas desviadas, con el "Yo no fui" en sus caras.

–Maestro…me duele…

Mu dio un grito ahogado en se segundo de pánico en el que uno piensa lo peor. Miró hacia abajo, Kiki estaba prendido de su torso. Era la prenda superior de su discípulo completamente estirada y su propio puño agarrando hasta la piel lo que le estaba causando ese dolor a Kiki.

Mu lo soltó de inmediato y masajeo el lugar del agarre –Lo siento

Kiki respondió con una sonrisa.

–¡¿Se encuentran todos bien?!

Mu alzó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que un trio de aspirantes se acercaron ellos. Ay no, no ellos otra vez, quizá estuviese un poco más agradecido ante el interés de no ser que no era la primera vez que ese trio se cruzaba en su camino con sus "accidentes" durante el entrenamiento. Hesper era uno de ellos, un moreno del norte de Arabia, se pudiese decir que era e líder del grupo por su iniciativa, aunque dichas iniciativas no siempre eran las mejores. Tainn, de China, el más joven, calmado y servicial. Quizá el único que medio valía la pena de los tres, pero su extrema sumisión por la aceptación en un grupo social limitaba su potencial. Duha, de Rusia, el cabeza dura engreído "todo poderoso" Probablemente el que estaba detrás de este "incidente". Aunque poco podía alterar la paciencia de carnero dorado, estos estaban a punto de ganarse el premio por lograrlo.

–¡¿Vio eso señor Mu?! Ese pilar era enorme y pudimos levantarlo– Duha exclamó con un orgullo casi criminal.

–Mhmm– Fue lo único que expresó el santo sin entusiasmo alguno.

–Bueno, hubiese sido más interesante si solo uno de ustedes pudiese levantar un simple pilar– Comentó Kiki de manera sarcástica.

–Kiki…– Llamó Mu.

Kiki encogió los hombros –Perdón–

–¡¿Y tú qué sabes hacer?! ¡Enano! – Retó Duha.

–Duha…– Susurró Tainn con preocupación. Ofendiendo al discípulo de Aries no era un movimiento inteligente para el pelinegro. Pero ¿El que podía hacer? Era el más débil del grupo, solo esperaba que dicha acción no los metiese a él y a sus dos amigos en problemas graves.

Kiki peló los dientes dispuesto a contestarle, pero el brazo de Mu impidiéndole el paso detuvo toda acción. –No caigas en provocaciones

Hesper se puso enfrente de sus dos amigos –Solo queremos su aprobación

–¿Fingir accidentes para llamar mi atención? No es el camino más inteligente– Respondió el maestro.

–¡Los tres tenemos telequinesia! ¡Merecemos un maestro que nos enseñe!– Exigió Hesper.

–No soy el único con telequinesia en el santuario– Mu contradijo.

–¡Pero usted es el mejor!– Exclamó Duha.

Mu cerró sus ojos –No me han mostrado que son aspirantes dignos de mi entrenamiento, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos un compromiso– Los carneros pasaron de largo a los tres, pero un agarre en el brazo del mayor detuvo su caminata. Mu frunció el ceño y gruñó de manera casi imperceptible.

–Solo, denos una oportunidad para probárselo– Pidió Hesper.

El lemuriano sacudió el brazo para librarse del agarre, ya había perdido bastante tiempo con esos tres y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo en este día tan especial para su discípulo.

–Está bien– Mu finalmente accedió. –Kiki…–

Su discípulo lo miró atento.

–A'Fragma– Ordenó.

Kiki sonrió de manera maliciosa y asintió, se dirigió a una parte despejada, junto los brazos e hizo aparecer un cubo de cristal, el cual Kiki pudo traspasarlo para salir de el sin ningún problema.

–Si logran entrar y salir libremente de la caja de cristal justo como lo hizo Kiki, serán mis discípulos– Anunció Mu.

Ni tardes ni perezosos, los tres comenzaron a averiguar cómo entrar a la caja, Aries por su parte le hizo una señal a Kiki para que se pudiesen largar en silencio lo más rápido posible.

–¿Cree que en verdad puedan hacerlo? – Preguntó Kiki.

–Si algo me enseñaron Seiya y los demás, es no subestimar a un caballero de rango menor. Debo darles el beneficio de la duda, de ellos dependerá mi decisión final

Después de ese infortunado suceso, por fin llegaron a la entrada del camino a las doce casas, para su fortuna su segundo hogar no quedaba lejos. La tensión desapareció al sentir la presencia de un poderoso y sereno cosmos.

Kiki se vio sumamente atraído por esa energía tan familiar, se apresuró a subir las escaleras con uno que otro tropezón. Al llegar a la casa, ahí estaba ella, su diosa Athena justo en la casa de Aries.

–¡Señorita Athena!– Exclamó Kiki finalmente.

Saori sonrió –¡Buen día! Mi querido Kiki– Se arrodilló y cogió al pequeño lemuriano en sus brazos –Feliz cumpleaños

Kiki respondió al abrazo de manera afectuosa –¡Gracias!

–¿Estás listo para la excursión?– Preguntó la diosa.

Kiki ladeó la cabeza –¿Eh? ¿Excursión?–

–Athena me ha concedido dedicarte todo un día de caridad– Aclaró Mu.

–Es un día muy especial para ti, estoy comprometida a lograr que sea el mejor– Dijo Saori.

Kiki asintió con felicidad que cargaba desde la mañana, Athena y Mu por su parte intercambiaron miradas en silencio dándole a su diosa la custodia completa de su pupilo por el resto del día.

–Diviértete– Se despidió Mu

–¡Lo hare, señor Mu!

Mu se sentó sobre el escalón más alto de su casa y miró a ambos descender hasta perderlos de vista. Su satisfactoria sonrisa era evidente, Kiki sin duda tendría uno de los mejores días de su vida. Hasta este punto ya nada podía desanimarlo o alterar su aparente infinita serenidad.

–Mu

El lemuriano dio un pequeño salto, esa voz, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, y su tono no era nada agradable.

–A mi sala, ahora– Ordenó.

Mu tragó saliva, cualquiera que cosa que su maestro fuese a decirle, no sería nada bueno. Como era de costumbre, comenzó su larga caminata a pie por las once casas que restaban.

En Tauro, Aldebarán lo vio con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que el "¿Qué hiciste?" se podía leer en su rostro. En Géminis, Saga y Kanon lo miraron fijamente como un par de gatos desde que entró hasta que salió. En Cáncer, Deathmask no paraba de reír al mismo tiempo que le ofreció al patriarca hacer el "El trabajo" por el en repetidas ocasiones. En Leo, Aiolia puso su mano sobre el hombro del carnero acompañado de un "Todo estará bien, no te preocupes".

Al salir de la quinta casa, miró hacia arriba. Si tuviese el comodín de saltar una casa, sería la siguiente. Su corazón se aceleró, ya ni sabía si era por lo asustado que estaba al seguir a Shion a su sala, o por el hecho de que estaban a punto de entrar a Virgo. Su maestro pasó de largo como si nada, no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de interactuar con Shaka. Mu por su parte, se sintió como si unos rayos X hubiesen pasado sobre él y se encontrase completamente expuesto. Caminó mirando al suelo, evitando cualquier posible contacto visual con Shaka, no es que el hindú estuviese muy interesado en abrir sus ojos solo para verlo, Mu simplemente no tenía cómo reaccionar ante la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Quizá Shaka ya conocía su destino, o simplemente el no significaba nada para la rencarnación de Buddha. Ese último pensamiento, el hecho de que quizá el no fuese más que otro caballero dorado para Shaka de Virgo… Le bajo mucho el autoestima. ¿Qué nada podía arruinar sus ánimos este día? Que ganas de tirarse a sí mismo la sal. Ese sentimiento fue aún más reforzado al salir de la casa, ni una mirada, ni una palabra, ninguna presencia… nada, fue como caminar por una casa con un Shaka de cartón dentro.

Libra estaba igual de sola, esta vez, maestro y discípulo intercambiaron roles. Ahora, Shion era el de la mirada nostálgica y perdida. No era secreto de que Dohko y él fuesen muy cercanos, pero la soledad en la cara de su maestro era evidente, quería que estuviese ahí y no en los cinco picos, quería verlo, aunque sea para decir un hola.

Shion paró en seco y le hizo una señal con la palma para indicarle que continuase. Mu se adelantó y lo espero afuera de la casa.

El patriarca se recargó en un pilar con los brazos cruzados, Dohko le hacía más falta de lo que se disponía a aceptar. Creyó que vencer a Hades y que su diosa les concediera una segunda oportunidad de vida, Dohko finalmente dejaría los cinco picos y regresaría al Santuario, que mal estaba. El caballero de Libra ahora tenía una familia ahí, jamás la abandonaría para volver con él.  
A veces se preguntaba si era el sentimiento de culpa de haber sido los únicos sobrevivientes de una antigua guerra santa, por haber sido manipulado por Hades, por haber sido débil ante Saga o por el hecho de haber aceptado la posición de patriarca. Realmente no podía definir en qué momento su relación comenzó a caerse a pedazos. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, por más que intentase poner sus sentimientos de lado y concentrarse en su labor como sumo pontífice. Solo había una persona capaz de sacarlo de dicho objetivo. Ese hombre que le prometió la luna y las estrellas entre otras fantasías típicas de un noviazgo juvenil, y él, enredado en las pegajosas telarañas del amor. Fue presa fácil ante esas promesas. Ahora, no había nada, solo ese amargo sabor de la realidad de su situación. Dohko de Libra, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por él, su viejo y oxidado amorío.

Inhaló y exhaló profundo, con su índice eliminó los primeros indicios de tristeza de sus ojos. Continuó sus ejercicios de respiración hasta que dedujo que estaba lo suficientemente sereno como para volver con su discípulo y pretender que no tuvo una pequeña crisis emocional. Pasó de largo a su pupilo. Este comenzó a seguirlo silenciosamente.

En Scorpio, Milo no podía tener más signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza, nada era más raro que ver a dos grandes caballeros con caras largas pasar por su casa. En Sagitario, Mu fue recibido por Aiolos con la misma actitud compasiva y optimista que en Leo, no cabía duda que esos dos eran hermanos. En Capricornio, Shura solo los vio con seriedad, elaborando teorías silenciosas de lo que pasaría, mas no se acercó a los dos pasantes. En Acuario, Camus fue el único quien le preguntó directamente a Mu lo que había pasado, a lo que Mu solo respondió con un "Ni yo sé que sucede". En Piscis, fue la única ocasión en la que Shion habló, y fue exclusivamente para pedirle a Afrodita que les limpiase el camino hacia su sala.

Finalmente habían llegado al recinto del patriarca. Shion se sentó en su trono mientras que Mu solamente se arrodilló ante él. El silencio le pareció eterno al carnero dorado, no sabía que esperar.

–Veamos, ¿Por dónde empiezo? – Habló Shion –A pesar de tu poder, sigues siendo el más blando de los doce, y eso se ve reflejado en tus inusuales "peticiones"

–Con todo respeto, maestro, solicite la presencia de nuestra diosa con la única condición de que no interrumpiese deberes importantes, ella accedió adjudicando que tenía tiempo libre.

Shion masajeó su tabique nasal –¿Tiempo libre? Mu ¿En serio crees que ser un dios es un trabajo de ocho horas?

Mu tragó saliva.

–Nuestra diosa Athena tiene un deber permanente con la Tierra, el tiempo libre es solo una ilusión de paz

–¿Insinúa que aún hay problemas? – Preguntó Mu con preocupación.

–Los problemas siempre existirán en esta tierra, Mu, no sabemos cuándo o dónde ocurrirán, solo debemos estar alerta ante todo. Poner a nuestra diosa en una situación tan vulnerable como lo hiciste hoy, se presta para que muchas cosas pasen.

Mu desvió la mirada con decepción.

–No me gustaría saber que la raíz de una desgracia reside en los hombros de mi discípulo. Ahora, retírate a tu casa y medita respecto a lo que has hecho.

–Pero, ¡Maestro! Yo...

–¡Fuera de aquí!– Interrumpió Shion, este alzó su puño rodeando a Mu de cosmos dorado, eventualmente lo tele trasporto a la entrada de Piscis.

El carnero se recargó en un pilar y masajeó su rostro, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien ajeno lo llevase a otro lado, hasta podía jurar que se sintió un poco mareado. Trató de dispersar sus síntomas viendo la larga escalera y las casas del zodiaco. Dio un suspiro, esa conversación fue más corta que la caminata misma…Al menos pudiera pasar a cada casa con más calma y recordarles la reunión que había esta noche en su casa.

Siempre había celebrado el cumpleaños de Kiki en privado, pero según la costumbre popular, los doce era la edad especial cuando se decía que los niños se convertían en "hombrecitos" Así que decidió salirse un poco del ámbito privado. A pesar de la inusual invitación, los demás caballero reaccionaron de manera positiva, era una buena excusa para reunirse sin que el mundo estuviese al borde de la destrucción.

Continuó bajando por las casas hasta volverse a topar con su talón de Aquiles, de nuevo en la sexta casa. El corazón del carnero se volvió a acelerar al mismo tiempo que se adentró al recinto Shaka. El hombre más cercano a dios se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición que hace unas horas. Mu se detuvo a su lado, ahora que lo pensaba, era el único a quien no le aviso con anticipación. Nunca se sabía con ese hombre cuál era el momento adecuado para decirle algo, quizá no tenía caso decirle que la reunión era ese mismo día…

–Tu presencia es bastante perturbarte– La voz de Shaka rompió el silencio de su casa, provocando un ligero salto en Aries. –¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Mu miró a todos lados como si hubiese alguien más en la casa a quien Shaka dirigió su atención.

–Siéntate, Mu– Ofreció Virgo.

Mu simplemente asintió y se sentó a un lado de Shaka. Respiro profundo tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón y el sudor resultante de tal emoción. –Solo me preguntaba si hice bien el día de hoy– Articuló con uno que otro tropiece.

Shaka levantó ligeramente el mentón –Athena es una diosa, Mu, ella más que nadie debería apartar sus sentimientos humanos, la convivencia con tu discípulo solo los reforzara–

–No queras volver a discutir la influencia de los sentimientos humanos sobre nuestros cosmos, ¿Oh si?– Mu respondió.

–Mantengo mi postura sobre ello, no hay necesidad de iniciar otro debate– Shaka se limitó a decir.

Mu dio un suspiro, Shaka era tan necio y fiel a su ideología, sacarlo de ahí sería una tarea de varios días y quizá una que otra batalla. No tenía tanto tiempo para convencerlo de asistir a la reunión, no tenía caso decírselo, pero, tenía que, aunque fuese por cortesía.

–Esta noche celebrare el cumpleaños de Kiki en el templo de Aries, todos estarán ahí…Apreciaríamos mucho tu compañía

Shaka simplemente asintió.

Mu asintió también y se puso de pie, por alguna razón se sentía menos agobiado que la última vez que piso ese recinto, quizá solo fue porque Shaka le dirigió unas palabras. ¿Por qué sus palabras tenían tanto impacto sobre su persona? Sacudió su cabeza, no podía distraerse con eso ahora, tenía bastantes cosas que recoger en los pueblos cercanos al santuario si es que quería tener todo listo para esa noche.

La cascada rugía con la mítica fuerza de los dragones que la resguardaban, sus rugidos estaban tan rebosantes de vitalidad que llenaba su ser de una energía infinita. Inhaló la brisa de la cascada como si este cargase la esencia de aquellos dragones. Posteriormente le dio un sorbo a su taza con un delicioso té hecho por su hija Shunrei. A pesar de que él siempre la vio como hija desde el momento en el que la acogió en sus brazos, envuelta solo en una delgada sabana. Siempre fue referido como el abuelo por su antigua apariencia. Ahora que su diosa le otorgó una segunda vida, prefirió envejecer con dignidad junto con esta generación.

Le tomó un tiempo tanto a Shunrei como Shiryu acostumbrarse a un joven "Viejo maestro" he incluso comenzaron a llamarlo padre. Le agradaba más ser llamado así, cada vez que oía esa palabra sentía una inyección de endorfina y le recordaba la razón por la que prefirió regresar a este lugar, independientemente de que los espectros ya no se encontrasen ahí. Este era el hogar de su nueva familia.

Percibió como el espíritu de los dragones danzaba con más vigor. Esto era un saludo, los dragones saludaban a alguien, alguien con un poderoso cosmos.

Dohko abrió sus ojos y miró hacia su derecha. Ese cosmos de luz infinita era inconfundible.

–Mi señora– Dijo con sorpresa.

No esperaba verla por estos lugares, venia acompañada de una figura muy peculiar. Dohko no pudo evitar sonreír con la melancolía impregnada en su expresión. Habían pasado doce años desde que acompañó a Shion en busca de un "algo" Jamás imaginó que regresarían al Santuario con un bebé en los brazos.

–¡Kiki!– Lo cogió y lo alzó –Que grande estas

Kiki sonrió – Gracias ¿Y Shiryu?

–Está en la cabaña– Le guiñó el ojo –Te doy permiso de que vayas a molestarlo

Kiki sonrió mostrando los dientes y se fue a buscar al caballero del dragón.

Al quedar solo con su diosa, la predecible pregunta finalmente escapó de sus labios –¿Y Shion?–

–Él no sabe que estoy aquí– Respondió Saori.

Dohko ladeó un poco la cabeza y se rascó el cuero cabelludo. No podía definir si eso era bueno o era malo. ¿A caso su diosa vino hasta acá para discutir asuntos de su consejero? Sinceramente no estaba seguro si quería entablar una conversación sobre el antiguo caballero de Aries. Las cosas entre ellos se habían tornado bastante extrañas. Él aquí, Shion allá. Él intentando acoplarse a una vida de paz, Shion encerrado tratando de predecir la siguiente guerra. Pareciese que ya no se encontraban en esa sincronía que los caracterizaba como compañero de armas… y más que eso.

–Supongo que sabes del evento de hoy– Comenzó Saori.

–¿El cumpleaños de Kiki? Escuche que Shiryu ira con Seiya, Hyoga y Shun. También escuche por ahí que fue usted quien los invito personalmente.

Saori asintió con determinación –Me eh comprometido al evento y no estoy dispuesta fallar– Su cara paso de determinación a incertidumbre –Pero…

–Shion…– Dohko completó.

–Él es una persona muy firme, no me gustaría imponer mi autoridad ante él solo por no querer cumplir mis deseos. Pensé, que tal vez alguien que lo conozca muy bien pudiese… persuadirlo– Sugirió la diosa.

Dohko comenzó a atar los hilos. Básicamente Saori estaba preocupada de que Shion terminara siendo un completo aguafiestas esta noche. Pero como la diosa tan noble que era, no quería simplemente sacarlo de la ecuación para solucionar el asunto. Lo que convertía a él en el mediador. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él para hacer la diferencia? Si algo rondaba entre las malas lenguas, era que caballeros ascendidos a patriarcas pasaban por una ardua limpieza espiritual. Sellaban sus aspiraciones, deseos y sueños. Todo para responder eficientemente a las exigencias que conllevaban dirigir al Santuario. Claro, eso solo era un rumor. Pero para Libra, no le pareció ningún. Con el paso del tiempo, la mirada de Shion se volvió fría, su paciencia era cada vez más corta, se olvidó completamente de Jamir, e incluso se negó a criar a una estrella de su etnia y termino encargándoselo a su discípulo de tan solo doce años. Ese último recuerdo, fue demasiado para él.

"¿Se puedes saber a dónde vamos?" Dohko preguntó después de varios saltos de roca en roca.

"Estamos cerca" Shion contestó en seco y continuó su camino.

Dohko rodó los ojos y continuó siguiéndolo. Siempre era lo mismo, desde que se convirtió en patriarca todo era ven, dame, tráeme, haz esto, ve y cuidadito si se atreviese a contradecirle. No es que no lo hiciera, pero sus discusiones sobrepasaban el límite del ridículo. Se supone que su trabajo era cuidar los cinco picos y Shion tenía la mala costumbre de llamarlo por cosas que realmente no eran su deber. Como por ejemplo, este viaje… Ni si quiera se había molestado en decirle cual era el propósito de hacerlo, Shion solamente ordenó su presencia.

Shion finalmente se detuvo en la cima de una montaña que daba vista a un valle bastante amplio, Dohko se detuvo a su lado.

"Aquí es ¿Puedes sentirlo?" Preguntó el patriarca.

Dohko cerró su ojos y se concentró en escanear la región "Es un cosmos, abarcando toda esta región" Gritó ahogadamente y abrió sus ojos de repente. "¡Shion! ¿A caso…?"

Shion asintió "Debemos encontrarlo" Miró hacia arriba, observó las nubes y sintió el viento que traía consigo un fuerte olor a humedad. "El clima no está a precisamente a nuestro favor"

Ambos descendieron de inmediato y se separaron para cubrir el terreno de manera más eficiente. Los vientos húmedos se tornaron más violentos, al poco tiempo las ramas frágiles comenzaron a desprenderse y azotar sin piedad, seguido de la prevista lluvia.

Dohko comenzó a preocuparse considerablemente, un recién nacido no sobreviviría a un clima como este. Continuó saltando sobrenaturalmente, evadiendo la basura natural que el viento cargaba, hasta que finalmente lo escuchó. Ese llanto característico del comienzo de la vida.

Dohko se detuvo y centró su concentración en el llanto, lo siguió hasta llegar a una zona de pasto muy denso y alto. No cabía duda, el bebé se encontraba en ese pastizal.

"¡Lo encontré!" Llamó directamente al cosmos de Shion. Este se tele transporto inmediatamente a su lado.

Al reincorporarse. Shion se quitó la capa y la utilizó para envolver al bebé.

"Está muy helado, utilizare mi cosmos par-"

" ¡Es un recién nacido! Shion" Dohko interrumpió "¿A caso quieres volarlo en mil pedazos?"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos? No puedo tele transportarlo tampoco, no resistiría" Shion contestó.

Dohko miró de un lado a otro "Necesitamos un refugio" Concluyó.

Al no ver ningún refugio natural, Libra se vio forzado a crear uno, su puño se iluminó y arremetió contra una montaña creando una cueva artificial.

Ambos se adentraron ahí y con un poco de contratiempo lograron encender una fogata, Shion se acercó a ella, esperando que el metal de su armadura absorbiese el calor del fuego y se lo transmitiese al bebé de manera natural.

Por más molesto y desgargante que el llanto del bebé fuese, seguía siendo una buena indicación de que seguía consiente. Shion no intento calmarlo hasta que estuviese seguro de que su temperatura había subido lo suficiente para mantenerlo estable.

Dohko se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, brindando calor extra, al cabo de unos minutos, Shion comenzó a arrullarlo para que finalmente esa pequeña vida dejase de sentirse sola, su arrullo fue acompañado de un leve tatareo.

"Sigues siendo muy dulce después de todo" Dohko le susurró. Acto seguido, se atrevió a besarle el cuello, sintió como la piel del rubio se erizo ante la sensación. Tenían tanto tiempo que no se demostraban afecto, que solo un simple beso fue suficiente para avivar esa chispa que le recordaba porque lo amaba tanto. Saber que aún había un dulce Shion detrás de esa mascara de patriarca le daban fuerzas para seguir manteniendo viva la relación.

"El instinto una vez se manifiesta, nunca desaparece" Shion respondió, muy probablemente refiriéndose a su experiencia criando a Mu. "Míralo, ese pequeño universo…Yo conozco ese tipo de universo… ¡Dohko! Es… es lemuriano" Concluyó.

"Entonces ¿Vas a quedártelo?" Dohko preguntó.

"No pudiera, haber cuidado a uno mientras estaba en la sala patriarcal fue demasiado, se lo encargare a alguien que sepa transmitirle la sabiduría de mi gente" Afirmó.

Dohko aprovechó para acercarse más a Shion. Debía admitir que extrañaba tener un caballero como hijo, desde que Mu se convirtió en caballero dorado, ya no tenía a nadie a quien pudiese cuidar y entrenar al mismo tiempo. Extrañaba esa emoción de ver a un discípulo crecer y descubrir el poder de su cosmos. "Yo te conozco a la perfección" Sugirió

Shion cerró los ojos "Gracias, pero no gracias" Alzó al bebé de frente a su rostro "Mu se encargara de él"

Dohko suspiró, negarle la crianza de Kiki lo afecto bastante, mas no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente.

" ¡¿Por qué no?!" La sala patriarcal retumbó con su exclamación. Un llanto emergió al instante.

Shion se acercó a su cama y levanto al bebé "Deja de gritar Dohko, lo asustas"

Dohko posicionó una de sus palmas sobre su pecho en señal de indignación "Criamos a Mu juntos, ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerme cargo?"

"Mu siempre nos comparó con una familia separada, le entristecía saber que no podíamos estar los tres juntos en un solo lugar. Le hicimos daño, y no pienso cometer el mismo error" Shion explicó.

"Mu solo tiene doce años, estas comprometiendo la poca libertad que le queda de llevar una vida normal" Dohko contestó.

"¡¿Desde cuándo ser caballero de Athena es sinónimo de vida normal?!" Shion exclamó moderadamente para no perturbar más al bebé

"Shion, por favor. Piensa en Mu, piensa en ti" Dohko bajó la mirada "Piensa en mí…"

Shion sostuvo al bebé de manera posesiva "No puedo dejar que nos separes a los tres…No puedo"

Libra tenía la tristeza y la decepción tatuada en su rostro. A caso… ¿A caso Shion estaba diciéndole que él quedaba fuera de todo? ¿Qué él ya no era parte de esa familia que juraron tener algún día?

"Eres increíble…"

La dedición final de Shion lo consideró el fin de todo, aunque jamás hablaron del tema en sus últimos encuentros antes de ser asesinado por Saga. No tenía idea si a Shion aún le importaba. Al cabo de un tiempo, Shunrei y Shiryu entraron a su vida, no le quedo más que dar el trago amargo y seguir adelante con los que ahora dependían de él.

–Con todo respeto, no sé si pueda lograrlo. El patriarca Shion es muy diferente al Shion de Aries que conocí hace más de doscientos años– Respondió después de un gran silencio.

–¿No te gustaría recuperarlo?

–Moriría una segunda vez solo por verlo sonreír cálidamente, ser el hombre dulce que solía ser. Ahora solo es un paranoico que no deja de pensar en la siguiente guerra santa…

–El futuro se ha convertido en su más grande temor. Dohko, ayúdame a recuperar a Shion de Aries, eres el único que lo puede lograr. – Pidió su diosa.

Dohko bajo la mirada, no había mucho que pudiese hacer para intentar recuperar al viejo Shion. La única solución rápida que se le venía a la mente era apela a su oxidada relación, darle una buena bañada de aceite para prenderle fuego.

Se arrodilló ante su diosa–Yo, Dohko de libra. Jamás me negaría a una petición suya, lo hare con gusto, recuperare al hombre que amo, aunque no tengo un plan claro de cómo empezar–

Saori sonrió –Puedes empezar por no dejar que arruine el evento de hoy, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Dohko asintió con determinación, haría lo que lo que fuese para re-afianzarlo aunque esto significara hacer circo, maroma y teatro.

El atardecer estaba haciendo presencia en el cielo. Mu estaba en lo que fuese el rustico fogón de su templo. A pesar de haber mandado a pedir un banquete para la fiesta. Él quería hacer algo más para esas personas que consideraba especiales, sus compañeros de oro. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nos les daba un gesto de cortesía tibetana. A decir verdad, ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que cocino algo solo para ellos. Solo esperaba que lo recibiesen de buena manera en honor a los viejos tiempos… Y que ninguno se enfermase del estómago por algún descuido suyo. Preparó la última porción y la guardo celosamente en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos por accidente. No quería verse grosero al negarle esta comida a alguien, así que si alguien la encontraba, se vería forzado a compartirla.

Al cabo de unas horas, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, realmente no esperaba mucha gente, pero nunca faltaba el invitado del invitado, a Mu no le incomodaba eso siempre y cuando no fueran a desatar algún tipo de conflicto.

Mientras los invitados se acoplaban al ambiente, Mu se quedó en la entrada del templo. Escuchó a lo lejos como unas risas iban cobrando fuerza. Su diosa y su discípulo regresaban de su convivencia, Athena cargaba a Kiki como si fuese un hijo propio, una risa tras otra, sonrisas que no parecían tener fin.

El tibetano dibujo una débil sonrisa, al menos le gratificaba saber que tanto Athena como Kiki pasaron un buen tiempo juntos y no "Desperdiciaron tiempo" Como su maestro Shion declaró.

–Muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita Athena–

–Fue todo un placer. ¿Qué dices si hacemos esto el año que viene?– Propuso Saori.

–¿En mi cumpleaños?– Preguntó Kiki inocentemente.

–¡Claro! – Respondió Saori.

Saori puso al pequeño carnero en el suelo. –Ve, te esperan todos adentro

Kiki asintió y se unió a la fiesta, dejando a Athena y a Mu solos afuera.

Mu se arrodilló ante ella –Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Espero no haber sido una molestia

Saori ayudó a Mu aponerse de pie –Nada de eso, Mu, fue todo un placer convivir con él

Miró hacia la casa, observando cómo Kiki era saludado y felicitado por demás. –Es un gran muchacho, lo estas educando de una manera excepcional, sigue así, y llegara muy lejos.

Ambos entraron a la casa donde Saori fue recibida con el respeto de siempre –Por favor, permítame acompañarla hacia a sus aposentos– Ofreció Mu, a lo que Athena respondió con una cara de confusión.

Mu desvió la mirada un poco, tenía muy presente el regaño de su maestro y lo menos que quería era hacer que la diosa desperdiciara más tiempo. Pero la expresión de su diosa decía lo contrario, no podía, simplemente no podía decepcionar a su diosa. –O… ¿Le gustaría tomar asiento y humm pasar un tiempo de caridad extra con sus caballeros?

Athena dibujo una sonrisa y tomó asiento en la sala, reuniéndose específicamente con sus protectores de la infancia, sus preciados caballeros de bronce.

Mu se dispuso a reanudar sus actividades como anfitrión, y asegurar que todos estuviesen cómodos durante su estancia. Al poco tiempo, una presencia en la entrada posterior de su casa lo hizo sentir un escalofrió, no era exactamente la visita que esperaba, pero eso no le impediría ser igual de respetuoso, pese a los acontecimientos de hace unas horas.

–Bienvenido, maestro Shion– Saludó.

–¿Dónde está Athena? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

–Ella está a- –

–¡Shion! – Una tercera voz emergió, tomó al patriarca por la espalda y lo abrazo con fuerza. –¡Que gusto verte!

–Erghh…Urghh ¡D-Dohko! – Exclamó Shion con dificultad.

Dohko soltó el abrazo y ambos veteranos se miraron cara a cara. –Te extrañe

Shion cerró sus ojos –Yo también, Dohko…

Dohko sonrió y descansó su brazo detrás del cuello de Shion –¡Ven, vamos a divertimos un poco, estas bebidas que Mu trajo están buenísimas!

El patriarca se inclinó hacia atrás rompiendo el abrazo –Lo siento, Dohko pero tengo cosas qu-

No pudo terminar su frase, Dohko re afianzó el abrazo y lo flexionó detrás de su cuello, obligándolo a inclinarse hasta que las caras de ambos quedaron muy juntas – Si nuestra diosa se está divirtiendo ¿Por qué tu no?– Se acercó al oído. –Vamos cariño.

Un ligero rubor se formó en sus mejillas, ese caballero de Libra y sus simples, pero efectivas técnicas para persuadirlo con facilidad, como lo odiaba… y amaba también –Está bien– Contestó entre dientes.

La fiesta transcurrió con una tranquilidad moderada, estómagos llenos, bebidas por aquí y por allá, risas, chismes, chismes y más chismes. La sucesión de risas en el círculo de Mu fue interrumpida por el un jalón en su ropa –Mu…

Mu miró hacia abajo –¿Qué sucede Kiki?–

Kiki solo bostezó y talló su ojo izquierdo. –Ohh, ya es tarde– Comentó el lemuriano –Ve a dormir, no te preocupes

Kiki asintió, no importase que los demás aclamaran que ya era un hombrecito, dormir a sus horas era algo que aún no lograba evadir –Gracias a todos por venir, hasta luego.

–Buenas noches, Kiki– Dijeron los invitados en coro.

La fiesta continúo un par de horas más, ahora que Kiki ya no estaba presente, era ese momento oscuro de sacar las bebidas no aptas para menores y subir el tono del ambiente. La risas se convirtieron en carcajadas, el lenguaje colorido empezó a florecer y que decir uno que otro atraco debido a los que ya se les estaba subiendo.

Dohko mantuvo su postura del abrazo por detrás del cuello de Shion, se la paso contando historias de la antigua guerra santa y como eran los predecesores de los demás caballeros dorados.

–Albafica nunca dejaba que nos acercáramos a él, solíamos asustarlo de vez en cuando aclamando que estaba sangrando y que nos había manchado. Claro que después de un tiempo dejo de caer. Pero fue divertido mientras duro– Contó a los de su alrededor.

Luego fijó su mirada a lo lejos. Los guardianes de Aquario y Scorpio habían estado picando del mismo plato de bocadillos hasta que solo quedo uno. Ambos miraban el bocadillo con esa cara de "Yo lo quiero" Pero al mismo tiempo se miraban entre si silenciosamente con el "Te lo doy" Sus caras eran demasiado indiferentes, cualquiera no hubiese notado lo que estaba pasando. Pero el ojo entrenado de Dohko pudo notarlo. Palmeó suavemente el costado del brazo de Shion para llamar su atención y con un ligero titubeó de su cabeza le señaló la escena.

El patriarca cerró los ojos e hizo el mejor intento para ocultar su sonrisa. Todos empezaban por algún lado y esa escena era muy familiar. Dohko volvió a palmearlo y repitió titubeo. Shion volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez con su palma cubriéndole el rostro, no iba a hacerlo, no debía hacerlo…

–Ándale– Susurró Dohko.

Shion inhaló profundo para ahogar sus emociones. Volvió a fijar su mirada en aquellos dos. De la manera más discreta posible, partió el bocadillo en dos con su telequinesia y los introdujo en las bocas de los dos tortolos.

Los dos guardianes abrieron sus ojos como platos y comenzaron mirar para todos lados buscando al responsable. La reacción fue tan cómica que le resultaba cada vez más difícil al patriarca conservar su compostura. Estar tan alivianado como para participar en una fechoría cupido solo podía suceder si estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol. Pero aún conservaba suficiente cordura como para no hacer el ridículo soltando la carcajada enfrente de todos.

Dohko observó a su derecha, parecía que el patriarca iba a explotar en cualquier momento. En un acto repentino, este su puso de pie y se dirijo a la salida posterior de la casa. Libra le siguió de inmediato pero lo perdió de vista en el proceso.

–Shion ¡Shion! ¿Dónde estás?– Llamó.

Se detuvo al oír cotilleo detrás de una roca, la escaló para encontrarse con el rubio recargado en el otro lado.

–Ah… ah… Mi estómago– Shion se quejó mas no impidió que otra carcajada se escapase de su boca. Gimió en repetidas ocasiones para intentar controlarse. –Estoy ebrio ¿No es así?

Dohko levantó una ceja –Un poco.

Shion hizo un gesto de rendición –Llévame a mi sala

–Pero la fiesta aún no termina, ven, volvamos– Invitó el moreno.

–No puedo volver así, no puedo poner en riego mi reputación– Shion declaró.

Libra miro de reojo la pachanga, al mismo tiempo que una mescolanza de caballeros de todo rango comenzaron a cantar sin sentido alguno. Típico del embriagado colectivo.

–No creo que a los demás le importe.

–Pero a mi si.

Shion sintió como Dohko posicionó firmemente una mano en su hombro. –No te estoy pidiendo que te embriagues hasta perder la razón, tampoco te pido que te pongas a cantar ni a bailar. Solo quiero que compartamos el momento juntos. Disfrutar este momento de paz en compañía de la generación por la que nuestros amigos dieron la vida.

Dohko levantó el mentón del patriarca –Tu más que nadie sabe perfectamente de que el espíritu de nuestro compañeros reside en sus sucesores, no les niegues tu compañía. Si no piensas hacerlo por mí, al menos hazlo en su nombre.

Las palabras de Dohko lo hicieron sentir una culpa inmensa, recordar que solo ellos alcanzaron a ver la luz del sol bajo una era "de paz" Mirar atrás y recordar el costo de ella era algo que seguía atormentando su mente. ¿Y Dohko osaba utilizar eso para chantajearlo?

–Eres cruel…– Susurró.

–Tú eres cruel contigo mismo– Libra respondió. Tomo aire –Shion, quisiera saber si-

–Disculpen– Mu los interrumpió la distancia –¿Está todo bien?

Shion y Dohko intercambiaron miradas. El patriarca finalmente cedió y regresó al templo. El otro le siguió después.

–¿Pasa algo? – Mu le preguntó a Libra

–Mu, avísame cuando solo queden los de confianza… Me gustaría dar un anuncio.

Mu asintió –No hay problema, igual pregunte si podían quedarse un poco más, es que…– jugueteo con sus manos, cosa que a Dohko le llamó la atención, el carnero no era tímido, así que mostrar dicha señales era porque quería compartir algo muy especial.

–No te preocupes, Mu, sea lo que tengas preparado, estoy seguro que les gustara– Dohko alentó.

Mu asintió.

Con el pasó de las horas, la fiesta que pasó a hacer pachanga se volvió a transformar, ahora en una reunión más tranquila, bastante gente ya se había retirado, quedando únicamente lo santos de oro y divinos.

El carnero entró a la sala con una canasta –Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche, por favor acepten esto como agradecimiento.

Aphrodite recibió una de las cajas –¿Qué es?

Deathmask fue el primero en abrir la caja –¡MOMOS!– Exclamó y levantó la caja como trofeo –¡Amos estas cosas!

Al escuchar la noticia a los cuatro vientos, los demás caballeros le regalaron una sonrisa al carnero y abrieron sus cajas.

–Aww Mu, no debiste– Aiolos comentó cálidamente ante el gesto.

–No pierdes el sazón– Comentó Shura.

–No habíamos comido juntos así desde que éramos niños– Aldebarán comentó con felicidad.

Kanon se rascó el cuero cabelludo –Me encantaría saber de qué hablan…

Saga respondió refundiéndole un momo en la boca –Solo come.

Camus masticó sofisticadamente y tragó –Mu. No quiero ofender, pero me gustaría saber tus razones detrás de este gesto.

Mu se masajeó la nuca –Como dijo Aldebarán, no hacíamos esto desde que éramos niños.

Respiró profundó –Ninguno de nosotros pudo gozar la alegría de crecer en una familia completa, pero yo, cada vez que los tengo a todos ustedes de esta manera, me hace recordar que somos una familia y siempre nos apoyaremos unos a otros.

Athena asintió aprobando sus palabras.

Mu sintió el cálido abrazo de Leo –Sigues siendo el más tierno de los caballeros. Es casi imposible entrar en conflicto contigo Mu.

–No sabemos cómo lo haces, pero solo tú logras reunirnos para algo así– Afirmó Milo a lo que los demás apoyaron.

Shion se recargó en el hombro de Dohko. El orgullo recorrió su cuerpo, era cierto, solo Mu podía reunirlos para algo así. Si bien su mentalidad de patriarca exclamaba debilidad en todos los aspectos. Había algo más fuerte que eso, un sentimiento que se estaba apoderando de su conciencia. Esa nostalgia de aquellos días en los que Mu no era más que un niño con un corazón demasiado grande, en un mundo dispuesto a arrancárselo y hacerlo pedazos. Fue una tarea casi imposible mantener dos caras. El patriarca insensato y el mentor que quería mantener ese gran corazón lo más intacto posible. No tanto porque pensaba que era lo mejor para Mu según su mentalidad de patriarca, si no que papi Dohko no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus métodos de crianza.

Libra respondió al gesto de uniendo su frente con la del rubio. Miró los ojos Shion, la frialdad que se había vuelto habitual en él ya no estaba, había una creciente emoción en el rubio que lo hacía detectar ese espíritu noble y tierno. El corazón de Dohko comenzó a exaltarse. No cabía duda, esa era la esencia perdida de aquel Shion del cual se había enamorado. No importarse que solo estuviese recargado a su lado con una mirada aparentemente neutral. Sus sentidos podían ver más allá. El Shion que tanto deseaba de vuelta finalmente había resurgido y no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de mantenerlo en ese estado mental.

Dohko se puso abruptamente de pie –Su atención por favor– Llamó

–Quisiera decir, enfrente de todos ustedes, mis compañeros, colegas, hermanos, nuestra diosa aquí presente. Que este pelos de erizo que está aquí a mi lado. Sera un patriarca amargado y regañón

Shion encogió sus hombros un poco, ¿Ahora que tenía pensado hacer Dohko? Libra era más resistente al alcohol que él. Así que no estaba diciendo eso por una explosión de sentimientos, por un momento paso por su mente detenerlo. Pero la curiosidad se apoderó de él ¿Qué tenía en mente?

– Pero, lo conozco desde hace… Bueno, solo sé que más de doscientos años. Bastante tiempo de noviazgo para serles sinceros…

Shion cerró los ojos y deseó que se lo tragase la tierra en ese momento. Estuvo mal, Dohko ya estaba bastante ebrio, tanto así como para soltar la lengua de esa manera. –Dohko, creo que sería mejor que…

–Shion, Shion…– Dohko interrumpió –Déjame terminar.

Los caballeros intercambiaron miradas, aunque hubiese factores que los hacía sospechar de algo más entre ellos, nadie se atrevió a preguntar… Después de todo, eran el patriarca y el viejo maestro, ellos no tenían ningún derecho de inmiscuirse en sus vidas. El único quien tenía esa información era Mu ¿Cómo él no iba saberlo? Si él fue criado por ese par. Jamás se molestó en esparcir el "chisme" dado que para él siempre fue algo normal y como cualquier otro niño, simplemente pensó que los demás lo sabían también.

–La verdad, no estoy tan ebrio como pensaras que estoy– Libra le contestó al patriarca. –Aunque, me apena admitir, que necesito ayuda del alcohol para tener valor. Porque…– Dohko inhaló y se arrodilló ante Shion.

Shion le dio una cara de incredulidad, seguía sin captar el mensaje –¿Pero que estas…?

–Shion…– Interrumpió Dohko, alzó una de sus palmas y la ilumino con su cosmos, revelando un peculiar objeto plano, alargado de apariencia blanda. –Yo sé quién eres. Tú no eres frio, no eres amargado, no eres inflexible. Eres un hombre noble de gran corazón, e incluso me atrevo a decir que Mu es tú viva imagen. Y me gustaría que el Shion que esta frente a mi permaneciera.

Shion miró de un lado a otro, tragó saliva, el rubor en sus mejillas estaba comenzando a ser más notorio gracias a la punzadas de su corazón. No podía creerlo ¿Estaba soñando? Pudiera jurar que Dohko estaba insinuándole que… No… no podía ser, si hace unas horas él se estaba lamentando de que su relación estaba más que pérdida, las cosas no suceden por arte de magia, algo debió haber ocurrido como para que Dohko tomase una iniciativa así. Será que en verdad, ¿Aun le importaba? Mordió su labio inferior, la verdead no sabía que pensar.

–Athena me concedió este listón dorado en la antigua guerra santa, me dijo, que si tú y yo éramos el uno para el otro, este listón se ataría a nuestros meniques y estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad.

La sensación de sofoque le informo al patriarca de que había detenido la respiración. Sus manos cubrieron su boca para evitar verse como un tonto con los labios separados. Intentó contenerse, pero fue imposible, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar al igual que su corazón latía sin control. Por un momento pensó en huir a donde fuese para que nadie lo viese en ese estado, ese estado de calidez que lo hacía preocuparse por su gente, de los demás y no solo pensar cuando los enemigos atacarían el Santuario.

–Lo he tenido conmigo durante más de doscientos años, hasta te perdí una vez, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir de nuevo. Shion, yo más que nadie, he visto todo lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar pensando en el bien de la mayoría, pero también, he visto las consecuencias de esos sacrificios, te he visto transformarte en toda clase de persona posible para cumplir los deberes que la vida te ha arrojado. Solo espero que con este listón, sientas que jamás estarás solo en esos tiempos difíciles, que jamás tendrás que sacrificar a la persona que se encuentra del otro lado de ese listón. Por qué esa persona, también está dispuesta a estar a tu lado y convertirse en una sola entidad contigo para sobre llevar ese pesar, sea cual sea. – Inhaló profundo.

–Shion ¿Te gustaría hacer la prueba?

–¿Puedo preguntar que está sucediendo?– Shiryu le susurró a su Saori –No entiendo que es lo que hace mi maestro.

–¿Qué eso que tiene Dohko en la mano?– Seiya preguntó en un tono de voz un tanto alta, dando como reacción que los otros tres se le fuesen encima.

–Se más discreto ¿Quieres?– Hyoga exigió en un susurró.

–Sí, no arruines el momento– Susurró Shun.

Saori y Mu se rieron levemente ante la esencia comida de los caballeros divinos –Un listón dorado que probablemente le di en vida pasada, es así como dos caballeros pueden unir sus vidas sin sentir que pierden lealtad hacia a mí. Dohko está…Pidiéndole matrimonio a Shion.

–¿Matri-?– Shiryu no pudo completar la frase cuando los otros tres giraron el torso para volver a fijar sus miradas en los dos caballeros, la intriga y la curiosidad en sus caras era más que obvia, independientemente de la imprudencia de Seiya, sus caras hablaban por si solas de que era la primera vez que habían oído hablar de tal cosa.

Shion asintió silenciosamente, después de tanto tiempo, era el momento de la verdad. Momento de saber si todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos valió la pena, el listón comenzó a atarse por sí solo en los meniques de ambos, la tensión fue tal que terminaron abrazándose fuertemente, en lo que la luz cegadora del listón daba el veredicto final.

Los ojos azules de un desubicado rubio se abrieron de repente. Dos poderosos cosmos habían explotado de una manera bastante poderosa eh inusual. Shaka se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada de su casa. Miró hacia abajo. La casa de Aries estaba completamente bañada en una luz pura, cálida y poderosa. La incógnita ahora era ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahí abajo? No era una pelea eso era seguro. Pero ¿Por qué liberar tanto cosmos de esa manera? ¿Cuál era necesidad? ¿Cuál era el propósito? Quizá era demasiado tarde para ir a investigar, su detección de cosmos inestables sugerían bebidas embriagantes, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Quizá al amanecer. Shaka cerró sus ojos y regresó a su casa.

El resplandor fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que la visibilidad fue posible de nuevo, Shion y Dohko se mantuvieron abrazados por un par de minutos, tenían algo de miedo de ver el resultado, pero los aplausos y los chiflidos anunciaban lo que querían ver. Era oficial, jamás volverían a agobiarse por especulaciones. Lo que sentían era real.

Dohko acercó su rostro al rubio, dispuesto a sellar todo con el tradicional beso, fue un poco difícil para el moreno afianzar esos labios. El temblor en la mandíbula del patriarca, sugiera un nerviosismo considerable. Era entendible, jamás habían mostrado afecto en público.

El evento llenó el templo de ambiente de calma, esa sensación de comodidad de saber que todos estaban felices. La pareja se acarició gentilmente con los ojos cerrados. A los pocos minutos, el patriarca los abrió, dándose cuenta que aún eran observados.

Miró de un lado a otro formulando un plan rápido que divergiese toda atención de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Se apartó abruptamente de su esposo aventándolo lejos. –¡Bien! Se acabó el evento señores, los quiero a todos en sus casas, ahora– Ordenó.

El "Aaww" en coro emergió.

–¿Qué es eso de "Aww"? Ya no tienen cinco años para que me vengan con "Awws"–

–Háganle caso a mamá Shion– Bromeó Libra desde el suelo.

–Sí, háganle caso ma- ¡Oye!– Protestó el patriarca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los caballeros comenzaron a marchase a sus respectivas casas.

Dohko se dirigió a Mu y Athena. –Mi señora, Mu. Espero que esto no haya sido demasiado.

Mu negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Dohko –Me alegra que finalmente estén juntos.

–Él es mío, Mu– Comentó Shion.

Dohko abrazó a Mu posesivamente –Lo siento, Shion, pero los hijos son prioridad.

Mu dibujó una sonrisa al ver a sus…padres, tan felices, lo que inevitablemente lo hizo sentirse algo melancólico. Observó como ellos y Athena comenzaron su viaje hasta la cima del Santuario. Miró hacia arriba, a la sexta casa. No sabía porque le dolía tanto, porque tal hecho llenaba de tristeza ese gran corazón que todos aclamaban que tenía. Su ausencia era predecible, aun así, mantuvo la esperanza de que él se presentaría en cualquier momento.

Cosa que nunca sucedió.


	2. Algo latente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por todo el rollo que se vio involucrada esta triste historia. El problema tenía que ver con asuntos personales fuera de la PC. Solo quiero anunciar que el problema ya ha sido solucionado y que ya no hay terceros involucrados en la narrativa del fic.

El resplandor sobre su rostro lo sacó de su trace. No importaba que tan listo estuviese para recibir ese rayo de luz, siempre le provocaba una ligera respuesta física. A veces fruncía el ceño, otras inclinaba la cabeza o el torso, inclusive llegaba a soltar un ligero gemido. Por insignificante que pareciese dicha reacción para cualquier persona, para él, eran una debilidad. Tenía que llegar a controlar el más pequeño estimulo, tener el control sobre el más primitivo instinto, de ser dueño de su propia existencia.

Las almas inestables que cruzaron por su casa, no eran de gran ayuda tampoco. ¿Qué clase de caballero olvida sus deberes y se denigraba de esa manera? Caer en las redes del vicio de manera colectiva era imperdonable. Peor aún, si su sensibilidad cósmica no le fallaba, tanto Athena como el patriarca se encontraban en el mismo lugar al momento del suceso. ¿Caer tan bajo enfrente de ellos dos?

–Que desastre– Susurró.

Otra alma se adentraba en su casa, esta no parecía tan inestable, aunque claramente podía definir que lo estuvo hace unas cuantas horas. Esta alma en particular no venía de paso.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Aiolia.

Aiolia se rio mientras continuaba acercándose a Shaka –¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí? Más bien, yo soy el que viene a ayudarte.

Dejó caer el morral que cargaba y sentó a un lado del rubio –Supuse que estarías sentándote aquí como siempre, así que te traje algo de comer.

–El hambre es solo un berrinche de los mortales– Shaka afirmó, justo al instante su estómago rugió con fuerza, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

Aiolia levantó una ceja –Vaya que tu estomago de mortal hace bastante berrinche.

Shaka sostuvo el tabique de su nariz –Solo, dame lo que trajiste.

Leo asintió y abrió el morral lleno de sobras de la fiesta de ayer. –Si no conociera Mu, diría que es un caníbal queriéndonos engordar a todos.

–Los lemuriando son reservados, pero cuando celebran, siempre es a lo grande– Shaka comentó de manera neutral.

Leo hizo una mueca picara –¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Shaka no respondió, prefirió indagar en morral y encontrar algo que satisficiese sus necesidades básicas de mortal. Una bolsa de frituras llamó su atención, la sacó y sacudió con escepticismo –Esto no se ve muy saludable.

–Bueno, quizá si el "Señor saludable" se molestara en levantarse de su preciado espacio de meditación y se preparase algo de comer… además, te hacen falta calorías, ¡Mírate! La armadura te queda grande de lo flaco que estas.

–Mhh– Shaka se llevó una fritura a la boca y la tragó con dificultad, su boca se sintió seca justo después–Demasiado salado.

Puso las frituras aun lado y buscó otra cosa, sacó una pequeña caja con unos pastelillos con glaseado…no quiera ni pensar cuantas cucharas de azúcar se utilizaron para esto, así que lo reintrodujo. Al mover lo que había de un lado a otro. Shaka se vio seriamente molesto al darse cuenta que la bolsa estaba completamente llena chucherías, si bien era cierto que el hambre lo traía corto desde hace unos días, no estaba tan desesperado como para comerse cualquier porquería. –¿De casualidad trajiste algo que no sea comida de feria?–

Aiolia retomó el morral y comenzó a sacar las cosas una por una. –Uh… creo que por aquí había algo… ¡Aquí esta!

Sacó una pequeña caja de bambú –Mu preparó una porción momos para los doce más el patriarca y nuestra diosa. Hace mucho que no nos compartía de su cocina – Jugueteó un poco con la caja –….Tú no fuiste, así que…

Shaka abrió abruptamente los ojos y le arrebató la caja en silencio, pero con un recelo evidente.

Aiolia se apartó de repente, que Shaka abriese sus ojos no era cualquier cosa. Pero claro, estaban hablando de una comida hecha por el carnero.  
A pesar de que él era considerado el más cercano a Shaka, realmente no sabía mucho de él, solo conocía algunos detalles sobre la situación que los orillaron a compartir más tiempo juntos. Pero si su sospecha era correcta, Shaka parecía tener algún interés por Mu. Interés que el guardián de la sexta casa se negaba a aceptar. Era su única explicación lógica a la manera tan fría con la que había estado tratado a Mu estos últimos años. Pero la curiosidad en Leo seguía latente. Ellos no solían ser así… o al menos, Shaka no solía tratarlo de esa manera cuando eran más jóvenes… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Era algo que todavía no se atrevía a preguntarle. Solo esperaba que sus constantes chistes malos eh insinuaciones funcionaran algún día y que Shaka soltara la sopa por sí solo.

El rubio abrió la caja y observó el preciado contenido. Al verlos, su hambre fue sustituida por melancolía. Esos momos eran algo pequeños a como los recordaba, quizá eran más un gesto de cortesía por los viejos tiempo que un plato fuerte como tal. Mu amaba cocinar, sobre todo si era para ellos, sus hermanos de oro. Shaka apretó su dentadura, ahí estaba otra vez, ese punzante dolor en el pecho cada vez que recordaba esos días. Oh más bien. El día en el que su tortura sentimental comenzó.

"Shaka, Shaka" Recordó la voz de su maestro "Hoy es el día"

El resplandor lo cegó por completo. Utilizó sus manos para intentar contrarrestar la luz, pero era demasiada, no estaba seguro si lograría hacerlo o simplemente moriría en el intento, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, las extremidades le temblaban y el sudor recorría su frente.

"No tengas miedo" La voz de su maestro resurgió.

"Todo este poder… es demasiado para mí, no debería tenerlo" Un pequeño Shaka titubeó al sentir la calidez de la armadura dorada de Virgo por primea vez.

"Ahora que tu cosmos y la armadura dorada son una sola, debes mantener un perfil bajo. Ahora más que nunca, debes mantener los ojos cerrados dentro y fuera del templo" Ordenó el maestro.

"¿A fuera también? Pero…solo conozco el templo a ciegas"

"Concéntrate en la energía vital del entorno, así sabrás lo que te rodea" Le aconsejó su maestro.

"Pero… ¿Cómo sabré lo que me rodea si ya nada tiene vitalidad en este mundo? Todo muere y el odio esta por todos lados" El rubio se sentó nuevamente "Mejor me quedo en el templo por el resto de mi vida…"

"No seas así, Shaka, el mundo está lleno de maravillas que pueden hacerte feliz, solo necesitas dar un paso con valor"

Shaka trató de ignorar la tentadora propuesta de su maestro. Salir y descubrir el mundo sonaba como si no existiese peligro alguno de hacerlo. Descubrir sin odio, ni prejuiciosos por parte otras personas ¿A caso eso aún existía? Detestaba que su maestro le sembrara dudas, pero era parte de su entrenamiento, encontrar respuestas a las incógnitas de la vida misma. ¿Cómo iba encontrarlas si se encerraba? Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que salir, tenía que experimentar ese mundo exterior por sí mismo, comprobar si aún quedaba alguna de esas "maravillas" que su maestro aclamaba.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó a ciegas hasta la entrada de su casa. Teniendo la sexta como punto de partida, se ponía en tela de juicio si los pueblos cercanos al santuario realmente eran cercanos o no. Shaka solo se imaginaba lo peor, el tropezando, gente burlándose o intentando abusar de su aparente ceguera.

Respiró profundo para disipar su inseguridad "Un paso con valor…"

Comenzó a bajar a paso lento por las escaleras. No le importó que tanto se tardase en descender casa por casa hasta la zona de entrenamiento del santuario. Solo le importó llegar ahí en una pieza.

"Una más…" Se dijo así mismo al llegar a la casa de Aries. Técnicamente todas las casas tenían su entrada y salida en línea recta independientemente de que los rodeara, no tenía porque… Shaka peló los ojos, vio como el suelo y su cara estaba cada vez más cerca. El escándalo del metal sacudiéndose retumbó. La gravedad finalizó su efecto y cayó.

"¡Ah!"

Al ceder el sonido metálico. El rubio soltó ligeros gemíos de dolor al mismo tiempo que sintió que alguien le quitaba la pila de piezas que se le vinieron encima.

"¡¿Estas bien?!" Preguntó una preocupada y suave voz.

Shaka alzó el torso. Su vista se cruzó con unos ojos verdes, unos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes que le impidieron cerrar los suyos.  
Su vista azulada siempre fue descrita como impactante, pero dado a su entrenamiento, jamás había experimentado el efecto de contemplar una mirada llamativa…. Hasta ahora, ¿Seria esa rara sensación de vaivén en su torso lo todo mundo sentía al verlo? Eso explicaba porque la gente no solía mantener un contacto visual tan prolongado con él. Pero este niño, no dejaba de verlo por igual. ¿A caso no sentía ese vaivén raro? O ¿El vaivén no tenía por qué estar ahí para empezar? ¿Sería solo una ilusión suya al no saber cómo actuar?

Sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse hacia una peculiar facción. Sus cejas habían sido reemplazadas por dos marcas circulares en el entrecejo. Característica de la gente lemuriana. Esperen, ¿Acaso esta persona enfrente de él, era lemuriano? ¿Había más aparte del patriarca? La curiosidad del rubio creció considerablemente por esta persona. No sabía nada más allá de los lemunrianos más que antiguos pergaminos que mencionaba su trágica desaparición. Alguna vez cruzó por su mente la idea de hablar con el patriarca sobre ello, pero lo consideraba poco prudente, sobretodo porque creía que era el último de dicha etnia.

"Lo siento mucho, estoy organizando el taller y no sabía dónde poner estas piezas, lo lamento tanto" Se disculpó el lemuriano con un tono culposo.

"N-no hay problema" Shaka respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Me llamo Mu. Herrero del santuario" Se presentó "¿Y tú eres…?"

Shaka estuvo a punto de cuestionar como alguien tan joven podía ser un herrero… luego se acordó que él era un semidiós y mejor se quedó callado…

"Shaka…"

"Shaka" Mu repitió con una sonrisa "Que nombre tan lindo"

El dolor en sus mejillas lo hizo darse cuenta de que estaba espejeando la expresión del lemuriano, pero… ¿Cómo? Mu solo se presentó y aludido su nombre ¿Por qué le prestó tanta importancia a tal grado de otorgar una sonrisa? ¿Era este el impacto de la cortesía? Su sonrisa de aspecto natural mostro signos de nerviosismo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora para corresponder? ¿Cómo se supone que la interacción debía continuar? ¿Debería irse ya mejor?

"Tranquilo, Shaka. Deja que la situación tome su curso, actúa natural" Habló su maestro.

"¿Cómo se supone que hare eso?" Preguntó el rubio en voz alta.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Mu.

"Oh… nada. Es que, debo ir al pueblo y no conozco muy bien el camino…" Improvisó enmascarando su duda con otra.

"Es fácil" Mu guio a Shaka fuera del templo "Pasando la zona de entrenamiento hay un camino rocoso, ahí entre las montañas. Debes desviarte al pasar las primeras parcelas, ahí hay un camino de tierra que te llevara al primer pueblo."

Mu siguió dedicándole su sonrisa al rubio "¿Necesitas conseguir algo en especial? Quizá yo tenga algo que pueda servirte. Así no tendrás que irte tan lejos" Ofreció.

"En realidad. No tengo mucho tiempo que llegue al santuario y solo quiero conocer los alrededores" Aclaró el semidiós. De inmediato notó como la mirada de Mu cambió, no era de alegría, pero tampoco de tristeza. Era más bien como una especie de impotencia.

"Me encantaría llevarte. Pero debo poner este lugar en orden antes de que alguien más se tropiece"

El ojiazul no dejaba de sorprenderse por el lemuriano, primero una cálida amabilidad y ahora una generosidad invaluable. ¿Cómo no admirarse con esta persona? Tan solo unos segundos de haberlo visto a los ojos y ya estaba algo convencido de que esta persona no era normal, o al menos, no a lo que actitud se refiere. Mu no desconfiaba ni juzgaba ¿Qué otras cosas ocultaba en su ser?

"Debo continuar con mi labor, suerte con tu día" Mu se despidió, dando media vuelta y adentrándose en su templo.

"Gracias por todo"

Shaka fijó su mirada al frente y se reincorporo a su propuesta inicial, el mundo era más allá del santuario, y debía afrontarlo sin sus ojos. Miró de reojo el templo de Aries, le resultaba extraño admitir que no quería irse. Era como si esa "Maravilla" de la que tanto hablaba su maestro se tratase de ese lemuriano y ya no era necesario ir a ningún otro lado.

El semidiós continuó su camino por el senderó indicado. Sus pasos seguían siendo lentos, a pesar de ello, se sentía más seguro que hace una hora. ¿Sera porque ya se estaba conectando con el entorno? O ¿A caso era porque confiaba en las indicaciones dadas por Mu? Shaka paró en seco, quizá conectarse con el entorno no se refería a intentar ver sin ojos a manera literal. Sino una metáfora de confiar en lo que otros te ofrecen de buena fe.

"Muy bien, Shaka" Congratuló su maestro.

En su oscuridad, pudo ver como su propio cosmos comenzó a trazar una línea dorada indicando el camino.

"La buena fe siempre te guiara en tiempos oscuros"

Era increíble… podía ver ¡Con los ojos cerrados! Todo ese tiempo sufrió tropiezo tras tropiezo por su inseguridad, ese miedo de creer, de confiar en alguien.

"Entonces no estaba mal. Mu… es una buena persona" Dijo con un ligero solloce.

–¿No vas a comerte eso?– Aiolia rompió el prolongado silencio.

Shaka cerró los ojos y le regresó la caja a Leo. Era poco alentador llegar a la conclusión de que su vida era como la de esos momos. Parecían no cambiar por fuera, pero ya no estaban calientes ni suaves por dentro, estaban fríos y duros. Quizá pudiese tomar un momo y solo probarlo, quizá alguno aun este tibio… pero ha pasado tanto tiempo…recalentarlos era una opción, pero ¿Y si ya no sabían igual? ¿Valdría la pena gastar energía extra en ello?

Aiolia tomó la caja, la abrió, sacó un momo y comenzó a comer –¿Te quedaras sin comer de nuevo? – Preguntó con la boca llena, paró de masticar al notar que algo faltaba. –¡Hey! Estos momos no tienen carne ¿Qué pasó aquí?–

Shaka alzó el torso al oír la queja, ¿No tenían carne? Entonces Mu… Apretó la dentadura con fuerza ¡Ese maldito vaivén otra vez! De todas las reacciones que no podía controlar, esa definitivamente era la peor de todas, si bien le agradaba en aquellos días. Hoy en día era un tormento del pasado. Se puso abruptamente de pie y se dirigió a la salida de su templo.

–¿A dónde vas?– Preguntó Aiolia, pese a su queja, seguía comiéndose los momos.

–Necesito aire fresco…– Shaka se limitó a responder.

En la primera casa. Kiki limpió el sudor de su frente en lo que continuaba con la ardua limpieza del templo. Vaya que las celebraciones tenían sus consecuencias, aunque estaba seguro de que la casa no estaba tan sucia al momento de que se fue a dormir… Pero ¿Para qué se hacía tonto? El realmente no tenía muchos amigos de su edad, hasta se podía atrever a decir que no los tenía. Sus únicas amistades eran ser las de su maestro, ellos ya era adultos con otras cosas en mente. No dudaba que la fiesta hubiese continuado a manera más de parranda… o como decían en occidente "El after"

A pesar de ello, Kiki no estaba molesto, no tenía porque. Pasar un hermoso día con Saori y una noche con aquellos quienes la protegen era algo que cualquier persona daría lo que fuera por esa oportunidad. Se sentía agradecido y un poco preocupado al mismo tiempo, ese bichito en su conciencia de que tenía que hacer algo para seguir probándole Mu que él era alguien digno de sus sabias enseñanzas.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon al mismo tiempo que sacó el polvo restante del templo, la luz sobre su cara ilumino su mente. ¿Por qué se agobiaba tanto a veces? Mu era el caballero dorado más comprensivo y paciente. Jamás lo castigaría de manera brutal por sus errores.

–¿Qué diría el señor Mu? – Kiki sostuvo el trapeador y lo sacudió gentilmente –"No tienes que probarme nada, eres un niño excepcional"– Dijo imitando el tono de voz de su maestro. El lemuriano suspiró y puso el trapeador de lado.

–Excepcional, huy si– Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Kiki gritó ahogadamente y dio media vuelta, esas tres caras otra vez, y no venían solos, Aldebarán venían con ellos, este cargaba una caja llena de piezas de armadura que necesitaban reparación.

–Ustedes que hacen aquí– Kiki preguntó con una voz hostil.

–Venimos a ver al señor Mu– Dijo Hesper

–¡Si tenemos una queja! Esos muros son imposibles de atravesar– Se quejó Duha.

–¿Qué están ciegos o qué? Yo pude atravesarla sin ningún problema– Kiki dijo con orgullo.

–¿Te crees tan poderoso? ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?– Retó Duha adoptando una posición de pelea.

Kiki cruzó los brazos –El señor Mu me tiene prohibido usar la fuerza con seres inferiores.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!– Exclamó quien lo reto.

–¡Lo que oíste! ¡Sordete!– Respondió el discípulo.

–Hey, calma, Kiki. A Mu no le gustaría saber que estas siendo grosero– Comentó Aldebarán.

Kiki adoptó la misma pose que su adversario –El señor Mu no está aquí.

–Entrando en la edad de la rebeldía ¿Eh?– Tauro soltó una carcajada –¡Ese es el espíritu, niño! –

–Tal vez el señor Mu no quiere que peles porque sabe que eres débil– Duha se mofó.

–Yo si le he demostrado al señor Mu que soy alguien digno– Respondió.

–¡Cállate, enano!– Exclamó el caucásico dirigiendo su puño hacia Kiki.

Kiki evadió con facilidad, si para él dicho movimiento le pareció lento, no quería ni imaginarse lo que el señor Mu miraba cuando ellos "entrenaban" Todo un espectáculo en cámara lenta de seguro.

–No tiene caso pelear contigo, eres más lento que una tortuga sin una pata– Kiki suspiró levanto sus antebrazos y alzó los hombros –Como me dan pena ajena, les diré que el señor Mu es una persona muy pacifica, jamás lograran impresionarlo si solo quieren demostrar que son fuertes. ¿Qué tan lejos están realmente dispuestos a llegar? – Planteó

–Dilo y veras que lo haremos– Afirmó Hesper.

Kiki se rio –Ni si quiera pueden pasar la barrera.

–¡La barrera fue truco tuyo! Queremos hacer algo que de verdad sorprenda al señor Mu.

Kiki miró de reojo las armaduras que trajo Aldebarán, y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostros –Pues…

Al cabo de unos minutos. Kiki corrió y saltó sin cuidado a la cama de Mu –¡Maestro!

Mu se apoyó en el antebrazo izquierdo, levanto el torso eh inhalo profundo. Con la mano derecha, descubrió su rostro del efecto almohada y trató de enfocar al pequeño invasor en su cama, sus ojos aún se sentían pesados.

–¡Lamento despertarlo tan temprano pero ellos vinieron y querían verlo les dije que no estaban disponible que querían hacer algo para probar que eran dignos y luego les dije pues ahí están las armaduras y luego ellos dijeron que las querían reparar y yo les dije que ocupaban sangre para eso y lo hicieron y..!

–¡Kiki! ¡Kiki!– Mu detuvo de inmediato queriéndose engañar de que no escuchó lo que creyó que escuchó entre todo ese balbuceo –¿Qué pasó?

–¡Se están muriendo! – Gritó el pequeño.

El carnero se levantó de la cama, caminó a paso rápido echándose encima una túnica de piel de yak, al llegar a la sala principal. Encontró a Aldebarán recostado de espaldas en un pilar, enfrente de él, Duha y Hesper en el suelo con un charco de sangre considerable a su alrededor.

Mu se acercó y sostuvo las muñecas de los dos ineptos para curar el sangrado.

–Si buscas al otro, esta atrás de mí. No está herido– Comentó Tauro.

Mu miro hacia su amigo un tanto consternado, efectivamente, detrás del pilar pudo distinguir la silueta de Tainn.

Aldebarán palmeó la espalda de Tainn, sacándolo de su escondite –Te falta espirito, chico–

El asiático encogió sus hombros.

–¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!– Mu finalmente exigió. Su voz sonó firme, perdiendo un poco su serenidad habitual.

–Bueno, tu estancia aquí significa menos viajes peligrosos a Jamir. Así que me pidieron que te trajera estas armaduras para que las repararas– Explicó su amigo

–Pero– Se rio –Tus discípulos se adelantaron.

–No son mis pupilos– Mu contestó entre dientes. –Y tú lo sabes muy bien ¡¿Por qué no hiciste algo para detenerlos?!

Aldebarán volvió a reírse –Tu sabes que me gusta ver que tan lejos pueden llegar los aprendices– Levantó sus pulgares –Lo hiciste muy bien, Kiki, los empujaste hasta el límite.

Kiki sonrió de oreja a oreja, fijó su mirada en su maestro y se encontró con la mirada opuesta. La mirada sonriente del carnerito se convirtió en una llena de preocupación.

–Bueno me retiro, suerte– Se despidió Tauro sin más.

El templo de Aries se hundió en el silencio abrumador. Mu cargó los cuerpos inconscientes y los llevó a la ducha para asearlos en seco. Los dos menores le siguieron. Al terminar el aseo, el caballero se quitó su abrigo.

–Tainn– Llamó.

El pelinegro trago saliva y se acercó a Mu.

–Siéntate en medio y abrázalos, necesitan calor.

Tainn asintió y obedeció, al sentarse. Mu cubrió a los tres con su abrigo.

–Quédate con ellos hasta que despierten, cuando lo hagan, retírense de inmediato.

–P-pero ¿Qué hará usted?– El chino preguntó.

El ojiverde desvió la mirada con una notoria decepción –Voy a darle a mi discípulo, una lección.

Mu salió de la habitación, se encontró a Kiki del otro lado en posición fetal recargado contra la pared. Hubo contacto visual en silencio por unos segundos.

Kiki se petrifico, por más serenos que los ojos de su maestro se mirasen, podía distinguir la frustración y el enojo en ellos. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Por primera vez, se sintió desprotegido y solo. Salió de su trance cuando vio que su maestro le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Kiki lo obedeció a paso lento. Tenía miedo, miedo de que por este error, Mu se convirtiese en un maestro ordinario. Ese que solo grita "Esperaba más de ti" "Se fuerte o márchate" "Si fuese una batalla real ya estarías muerto" Su tortura mental era tan grande que ni cuenta se dio cuando su maestro dejo de caminar, retrocedió un poco contemplando la espalda al descubierto de su maestro.  
Este comenzó a expulsar su cosmos, dando como resultado que la armadura de Aries respondiera a él, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo. Kiki dio otros dos pasos atrás, su maestro jamás portaba la armadura dorada durante las lecciones. ¡¿Qué iba a hacerle?! Su miedo se evoluciono a pánico, quería huir, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, solo se quedó como estatua sintiendo como sus mejillas de humedecían cada vez más.

–Kiki, las armaduras solo necesitan sangre cuando están muertas– Dijo aun dándole la espalda a su pupilo. –Estas armaduras son comunes y corrientes. No están vivas– Recalcó al último con un tono considerablemente alto.

Mu masajeó los costados de su cabeza. De todos los errores que su discípulo había cometido, este era el peor de todos. No sabía ni cómo empezar, ni mucho menos como lograr que su discípulo comprendiese la gravedad del asunto sin recurrir a los métodos "clásicos" Se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda, el recuerdo de su propio error estaba latente en su memoria, de solo recordar, su mejilla comenzó a arder y en su boca estaba la alucinación del sabor a sangre. Si bien no sabía con exactitud cómo tratar la situación, de algo si estaba seguro, no lo haría de la misma forma como su maestro Shion se la impartió años atrás.

Mu dio media vuelta dispuesto a comenzar cuando vio a su discípulo con las pupilas contraídas eh hiperventilando. Se arrodilló de inmediato, colocó una palma sobre el pecho y la otra por la espalda.

Kiki reaccionó con un grito tan agudo y fuerte, que hasta Mu dio un pequeño salto del susto. Aun así, el caballero de Aries no lo soltó en ningún momento. Su agarre se convirtió en pequeños masajes circulares a palma abierta, la sesión duro hasta que hasta que la respiración de su discípulo se estabilizó.

–Kiki, mírame

Kiki se negó.

–Mírame– Repitió Mu, al no obtener respuesta, se vio obligado a sostener la cabeza del pequeño, al verse acorralado, Kiki cerró los ojos.

–Abre los ojos– Kiki hizo lo contrario, los apretó con fuerza –Kiki, ábrelos

Mu apretó la dentadura, ver a Kiki de esa manera, sin respuesta alguna. Solo evocaba aquellos días en las que tuvo que pasar hambre y sueño por estar al pendiente de salud. Esos días en los que checaba su respiración con paranoia, esas noches en las que rogaba que ese llanto no fuese el último, esas incontables horas en las que se preguntaba a si mismo que fue lo que hizo mal, si realmente estaba siendo un buen tutor. Esos horrorosos momentos en los que pensaba si pudiese con la carga emocional de haberle fallado a una indefensa vida. Verlo así, era volver a sentir que se le iría de las manos en cualquier momento.

–¡Kiki, por favor!– Exclamó finalmente.

Su suplica fue escuchada, el par de ojos índigo miraron a los suyos. Mu aprovechó para afianzar el contacto visual, activando su cosmos y transfiriéndola hacia a aquel universo aun durmiente.

–No voy a hacerte daño ¿Comprendes? Jamás te lastimaría. No tienes por qué ponerte así– Mu finalizó con un nudo en la garganta. Era sumamente difícil para él aceptar que Kiki llegara a pensar tal cosa de él. Era como si… como si Kiki desconfiara de él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kiki desconfiaría del hombre que lo crio?

–Kiki ¿Qué sucede?

–N-nada, maestro. Solo... me asuste…– Titubeó.

–Entraste en shock– Corrigió el maestro.

Kiki bajó su rostro con una mirada triste. Mu suspiró imitando la expresión de su discípulo –Ven, aquí– Dijo ofreciéndole los brazos.

Kiki correspondió. A pesar de la armadura le impedía sentir el apretón, estaba seguro de que estaba haciéndolo con mucha fuerza. El carnero se sentó en posición de loto, con el pequeño entre sus piernas.

–¿Por qué soy tan tonto?– El carnerito rompió el silencio.

–Kiki, tú no eres tonto

–¡Casi mueren por mi culpa!

–Los errores son la mejor oportunidad para aprender, pero nunca adquirirás un verdadero conocimiento si no estás dispuesto a levantarse y seguir adelante– Mu pausó permitiendo que Kiki expulsase todo su mar de emociones a manera de llanto. Continúo acariciándole la espalda, al sentir que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmado. Levanto la barbilla de su discípulo –¿Estás dispuesto a levantarte?

Kiki asintió silenciosamente.

–Bien, acompáñame por favor– Mu se puso de pie y encendió su puño con cosmos para levantar la pila de armaduras y llevárselas al taller.  
Kiki lo siguió, amaba ver a su maestro trabajar y que le explicase los procesos, pero al mismo tiempo, le resultaba algo frustrante saber que solo verlo trabajar no era suficiente. Soñaba con algún día tener ese martillo dorado en su mano. Pero dado lo a lo que pasó, estaba claro que ese día estaba más que lejos de llegar…

–Dado a lo ocurrido hoy, me voy obligado a darte un repaso– Comenzó Mu. Bajó las armaduras y con el mismo brillo en su palma trono los dedos.

Kiki miró como sus alrededores cambiaron radicalmente, no estaban en el santuario estaban en… ¡Jamir! Se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban flotando en el aire, fue cuando entendió que su maestro estaba reviviendo un recuerdo. Aquel día en el que Shiryu llegó a Jamir y vertió su sangre con determinación por el bien de sus amigos.

–Las armaduras de Athena se reparan con sangre de caballeros, si y solo si, están muertas. Una armadura se considera muerta cuando pierde la capacidad de repararse por sí sola.

Mu volvió a tronar los dedos, ahora estaban de vuelta en el santuario, en el mismo templo de Aries. Era aquel día en el que Seiya y los demás comenzaron su ardua travesía por las doce casas.

–Cuando el daño es menor, la armadura sana con el tiempo. Para acelerar el proceso de sanación natural, se utiliza polvo de estrellas.

Con un tercer chasquido de los dedos, estaban finalmente devuelta en el taller.

–Me hubiese encantado enseñarte el proceso de primera mano de nuevo, pero desde la caída de Hades, no hay mucha armadura ese tipo que reparar– Explicó seguido de un suspiro, giró a su izquierda y fijó su atención a las armaduras ensangrentadas.

–No pensaba darte esta lección hasta que fueses mayor, pero, la situación es favorable para que lo aprendas ahora– Su mano se iluminó una vez más, materializando ese mítico martillo dorado.

–Cuando una armadura común es reparada con la sangre de un caballero, se dice que es una armadura hueca. Se vuelve capaz de soportar cosmos, mas no posee el poder de una estrella guardiana o constelación. Algunos suelen llamarlas armaduras de cobre.

Kiki sintió una especie de alivio. A pesar de su error, era reconfortante saber que la sangre de esas dos personas no se desperdiciaría después de todo. –Entonces, si las repara ¿Esas armaduras se volverán de cobre?– Preguntó

Mu inhaló y exhaló profundamente –Eso está por verse. Para que sean de cobre, necesitan sangre de un caballero. Kiki. Si puedo reparar las armaduras con su sangre…

–Entonces serán caballeros– Kiki completó.

–Y si no se reparan…– Mu planteó.

–Y si no se….Oh…– Su sensación de alivio no duro mucho ¿Acaso su maestro estaba diciendo lo que creía que…?

–Desde la época del mito. Athena ha confiado en el caballero dorado de Aries para volver armaduras a la vida, con la única condición de guardar celosamente uno de los medios que exponen el destino de una persona.

–Si estas armaduras no se reparan, por más duro que entrenen en el santuario, eh inclusive si yo me dispusiera a entrenarlos. El destino de su vida en la tierra no está bajo el manto de una estrella guardiana. Y yo, el herrero, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Es por eso que caballero de Aries tiene prohibido utilizar la sangre de alguien que no posea una armadura, no tiene caso que las personas derramen su sangre en vano y sus esperanzas se vean destruidas en un instante. La reflexión y el conocimiento de uno mismo, deben ser la única puerta para que alguien encuentre su verdadero propósito en este mundo. ¿Te quedo claro? Kiki.

Kiki se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con un ligero solloce. Ahora lo entendía, Mu no estaba molesto por el accidente en sí, conociéndolo, el hecho de haberle avisado a tiempo era suficiente. Pero, haber expuesto sus destinos era algo muy diferente. Mu estaba dispuesto a darles una con la prueba de la barrera, ese era su medio para que ellos se encontraran así mismos y definir lo que querían para su vida. Pero esto ya era la decisión final, ya no habría sorpresas si tendría o no un compañero de entrenamiento. Lo eran, o no lo eran.

–Puedes salir si gustas, no te obligare a mires.

Kiki asintió y realizó una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento por la lección. Permaneció afuera del taller hasta que su maestro salió. Mu por su parte se reservó el derecho de comentar lo ocurrido y ofreció su mano para que Kiki se levantase del suelo.

Mu se masajeó la nuca –Ven, hagamos algo de té, siento un poco de estrés.

Kiki bajó la mirada –Lamento hacerlo sentir así.

–Valió la pena si aprendiste algo valioso el día de hoy– Mu dibujó una débil sonrisa.

Kiki imitó la expresión de su maestro y ambos fueron a preparar un poco de té junto con el desayuno para disipar la tensión. Se dispusieron a envolver todo y llevarlo a los jardines del santuario para disfrutarlos ahí. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de manera tranquila. Justo lo que necesitaban antes de volver a Jamir.

–¡Mu!

El llamado sacó a Aries de la tan desea paz, vio a su maestro entre el margen de rocas y el pasto. Este tenía una expresión de seriedad pero había cierta preocupación en sus ojos –Necesito un favor.

El viento sobre su rostro le causo un poco de molestia, los vientos reales eran muy diferentes a los de su sala gemela. Este viento cambiaba de dirección de repente, sin mencionar que su gentileza no era constante, la suave briza se transformó en un ventarrón que despeinó su rubia cabellera al punto de quedar algo crespa.

Shaka resopló hacia arriba en protesta y uso el rosario como liga. Cuando dijo que necesitaba aire fresco, no precisamente quería un viento enredándole la cabellera. Se sentó a la orilla de un barranco. Abajo estaban los aspirantes entrenando como todos los días. Era curioso, tantas personas dispuesta a ser caballero de Athena y solo habían ochenta y ocho armaduras para los que valían la pena.

El rubio unió sus palmas dispuesto a divertirse un poco con estos novatos y tratar de olvidar sus problemas consigo mismo. –Lienzo transparente– Susurró.

Abrió sus ojos. Estos se habían tornado grises. Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a escanear espiritualmente a las personas. Con esto, Shaka podía conocer sus motivaciones, estado de ánimo, miedos entre otras cosas con solo fijar su vista en ellos. Aunque dicha técnica sonaba muy útil para las peleas, en realidad era muy básica y podía ser fácilmente bloqueada por un cosmos pasivamente poderoso. Por algo la estaba usando en esos novatos, ellos ni si quiera sabían que había un espía espiritual al asecho y probablemente nunca se enterarían de ello.

–¿Chismeando? Shaka– Escuchó.

Con un parpadeo, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Ese cosmos era muy poderoso, una técnica así era insignificante. A solo un caballero le molestaría que alguien usase una técnica que invadía la privacidad de otros, aunque fuese inefectivo para este.

–Maestro Dohko– Saludó

–No esperaba encontrare aquí ¿Buscas discípulo?– Preguntó Libra con curiosidad.

–No, solamente quiero saber qué clase de gente cree que es digna de servir a Athena.

–Hay otras formas ¿Sabes? Es mucho mejor conocer a la persona a ciegas que con un prejuicio. – Dohko trato de animar.

–Eso es un arma de doble filo muy peligrosa. Prefiero saber por adelantado que esperar de ellas– Respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que volvía a activar su técnica de espionaje.

–No te agradan las sorpresas ¿Eh? – Dohko posicionó ambas manos detrás de su nuca –Pues, me hubiese gustado ver tu reacción cuando me case con Shion.

Shaka volvió a perder la concentración de su técnica, esta vez, sus pupilas estaban contraídas, Sus labio inferior se contrajo hacia abajo, sus cejas se fruncieron y el tic en su ojo izquierdo solo enfatizo su cara de incredulidad.

–Usted ¡¿Qué?! – Finalmente preguntó con una expresión bastante memorable.

Dohko soltó la carcajada –Con eso me basta.

Shaka balbuceó un poco intentando sacar algo coherente de su descalabrada mente –P-Pero ¡Eso no se hace! Eso es retar la lealtad hacia Athena.

–Athena me concedió uno de sus cabellos hace mucho tiempo aprobando nuestra unión. Hubieses aprendido algo muy valioso ayer– Comentó Libra

Shaka trató de mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible. Primero una comida que lo hace recordar uno de los momentos más vulnerables de su vida y ahora llega este a presumirle su linda eh improvisada boda. ¿Qué clase de pasada estaba jugándole el destino? Hablar de sentimientos no estaba entre su lista de virtudes. Y estar al lado del cálido caballero de Libra no iba a ser un tema fácil de evadir, sin mencionar que era bastante hablador. Eran de esas pocas personas de las que Shaka no podía zafarse y debía forzar la conversación hasta que se marchara. –…. ¿Y qué tal?– Dijo en seco.

–Pues… Shion y yo hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, que a veces uno se pregunta si es posible ofrecer algo nuevo todos los días para evitar que ese sentimiento desaparezca, a veces dudamos, creamos realidades falsas en nuestras mente que solo nos hacen creer cosas que no son y terminan alejándonos de ese alguien que tanto nos importa. Por primera vez me iré tranquilo a los cinco picos en un par de días, sabiendo que Shion y yo jamás tendremos que volver a dudar. Jamás pensé que un evento tan simbólico llegara a ser tan relevante para los caballeros, dado a las implicaciones necesarias. Vale la pena. Eso que ni que.

Miró al rubio con cara de póker –No entendiste nada de lo que te dije ¿Verdad?

Shaka negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Dohko lo palmeo fuertemente por la espalda haciendo que Shaka se inclinase un poco al frente –Ya te tocara– Se levantó y comenzó a marcharse –Y deja de espiar a la gente, mejor camina y saluda.

El rubio suspiró de manera lenta. Al menos su charla no fue tan larga como imagino que seria, así que prefirió hacerle caso y caminar por las ruinas. De lo contrario, abría paso a otra conversación con Libra.

Al adentrarse con los demás, no necesitó abrir los ojos ni usar su técnica para saber que estaba siendo observado. Las miradas solo fortalecía los sus sentimientos de duda, miedo y admiración que había detectado en ellos anteriormente. Lo que le recordaba porque no salía a este tipo de lugares en primer lugar, sentir todas esas emociones atacar su espíritu era algo perturbador, sobretodo porque él tenía prohibido responder. Una simple ilusión o un simple impulso con su cosmos serían suficiente para alejar todas esas miradas y emociones hacia su persona. Pero hacerlo solo sería meterse en problemas con Dohko, Aiolia y Aldebaran. Quienes eran los más abiertos con los novatos. Mu también solía curiosear con los novatos, pero su intención estaba más enfocada a encontrar a otros lemurianos.

Shaka paró en seco, ¡Otra vez! No importase de que tema estuviese meditando, de una u otra manera terminaba pensando en ese hombre. Pudiese estar meditando sobre el clima y llegar a la conclusión de que Mu era un masoquista por odiar el frio y vivir en Jamir.

–¿Qué-me-sucede?– Dijo con un tono algo elevado.

Le tomó unos segundos recobrar su compostura y darse cuenta que su alrededor estaba lleno de gente más aterrorizada que nunca. Su cosmos estaba ardiendo considerablemente, se relajó para disiparlo, solo para descubrir que su cosmos estaba lejos de extinguirse. El cosmos rebelde se convirtió en fuertes punzadas en el pecho, estómago y vientre.

–Shaka– Llamo su maestro –Tienes que volver al templo.

Shaka intentó contrarrestar el inexplicable fenómeno sellando su propio cosmos como si fuese un enemigo. La técnica se volvió un círculo vicioso en el que su cosmos entraba y salía. Provocando que las punzadas se trasladarán a sus otros puntos vitales de su constelación.

–¡Shaka! ¡Tienes que volver!– Volvió a llamar su maestro.

Obedecer a su maestro fue una tarea imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía era como si hubiese sido poseído por un ente que no lograba identificar, ¡¿Quién sería capaz de apoderarse de él de esta manera?! ¡¿Qué clase de poder pudiera ponerlo a su merced tan fácilmente? ¡¿Quién era el único que tenía acceso a todo su ser con facilidad?! Abrió los ojos de repente. Eso no podía ser, no había razones aparentes. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

–Virgo…– Susurró con dificultad, sintió como si la armadura se estuviese encogiendo, ya no podía respirar y sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse.

–¡Basta!– Exclamó.

Por si el dolor provocado por su rebelde armadura no fuese suficiente, sintió otra punzada en su abdomen, esta era diferente, este dolor no estaba sobre sus puntos vitales y que bueno que no lo era, porque ese dolor, era cien por ciento físico. Miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que una flecha dorada se había clavado en ese punto. Segundos después, la armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo y se ensamblo enfrente de él, cayendo inconsciente justo después.

El patriarca arribó junto con Sagitario –Gracias Aiolos– Agradeció.

Aiolos asistió.

–¡Hermano!– Llamó Aiolia al acercarse a la escena. Este de inmediato se arrodillo y levanto el cuerpo inocente del rubio –¿Qué sucedió?

El patriarca removió la flecha del abdomen –Aiolia, Aiolos. Lleven la armadura de Virgo con Athena– Ordenó sin más. –Yo me encargare de Shaka

En el templo de Aries. El caballero terminó la labor con un último jalón en la esquina de la sabana.

–Aquí están los frascos.

Mu los recibió con cordialidad –Muchas gracias, Kiki

Mantuvo la serenidad ante su carnerito. Algo iba mal, muy…muy mal. La última vez que preparo una cama así fue para atender a todos los que fueron heridos por la flecha de Sagitario. Era el arma dorada que generaba más accidentes ya que no estaba bajo el cuidado de Dohko. No es que quisiera desmeritar la seriedad con la que Aiolos portaba el arco. Pero los casos esporádicos siempre eran por esa flecha…

–Flecha dorada en el abdomen– Escuchó a su maestro en la entrada de su casa.

Mu no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pero que novedad. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a recibir al herido ¿Quién sería? ¿El mismo Aiolos? ¿Aiolia jugueteando con la flecha otra vez? ¿Algún discípulo que se quiso hacer el gracioso?

–Señor est- ¡Shaka! - – Exclamó, se esperó cualquier otra persona, menos esta. ¡¿Qué habrá ocurrido?!

–¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?– Preguntó Shion.

Mu asintió –T-todo esta listo– Titubeó

El patriarca recostó al rubio en la camilla –Te lo encargo.

Mu asintió y comenzó trabajar de inmediato. El hecho de necesitar sangre para reparar armaduras, implicaba que tuviese conocimientos para detener hemorragias. Su primera tarea fue verificar si el sangrado era hemorrágico o no. Gracias a su diosa, no lo era. Pero su trabajo no terminaba ahí. Shaka había sido herido por la flecha de Sagitario. Lo que significa que parte del poder de la flecha pudo haberse infiltrado en su cuerpo como un veneno. Básicamente causando un efecto similar a lo que le sucedió a Athena. Gracias a que la flecha no cayó en un punto vital, podía sacar el veneno antes de que llegara a algún punto, si no lograba extráelo a tiempo, él ya no pudiera hacer nada al respecto y solo Athena pudiera salvarlo.

–¿Estará bien?– Preguntó Kiki

–Necesito extraer el cosmos de la flecha, antes de que sea tarde– Dijo, encendió su cosmos para activar su telequinesia, con suma concentración y cuidado, comenzó a rodear y extraer el veneno.

–El frasco, Kiki– Pidió

Kiki asintió y sostuvo el recipiente con las manos un poco temblorosas.

–Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Mantelo firme– Llamó la atención.

Mu esperó unos momentos hasta que Kiki dejase de temblar. Vertió el veneno en el frasco, este adquirió una textura de arena a medida que decencia. Al terminar. El caballero selló el frasco con su propio cosmos. –Y así– Suspiró –Se consigue el polvo de estrellas-

Kiki miró el frasco con curiosidad –¿Cuál es la diferencia de cosmos y el polvo de estrellas? Siento que son lo mismo.

–El polvo de estrellas es cosmos materializado sin dueño– Explicó Mu –No es muy fácil de conseguir, ya que significa buscar restos de cosmos que no regreso a su dueño. A pesar de que detesto este tipo de accidentes, gracias a ellos puedo mantener una cantidad estable de polvo para poder trabajar.

Ahora que lo peor había pasado, fijo su mirada en el rubio. Era tiempo de sanar esa herida que aún seguía abierta.

–Kiki– Llamó y le cedió el paso.

–¿Eh? !¿Yo?¡– Kiki miró a Shaka con inseguridad –Nunca eh curado una herida tan profunda–

–Pues hoy aprenderás, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para guiarte– Aseguró Mu. –Empieza por limpiar y detener el sangrado.

Kiki comenzó por tomar una pequeña mota de algodón y esterilizar alrededor de la herida para evitar infecciones. Luego tomó un una gaza y comenzó a ejercer presión hasta que el sangrado dejo de ser abundante. Posteriormente cogió otra gaza para comenzar a vendar.

–Maestro– Llamó.

–Entiendo– Mu levanto con cuidado el torso del rubio para que Kiki pudiese terminar de vendar.

–Creo que ya…

–¿Ves? No fue difícil, lo hiciste bien. Ahora, debes procurar cambiar las vendas cada tres horas si aún hay sangrado leve, si ya no hay, es una vez al día.

Kiki asintió.

–Dejémoslo descansar– Mu concluyó.

Ambos salieron del cuarto para evitar perturbar el descanso del convaleciente. –Me temo que tendremos que posponer nuestro regreso a Jamir– Comentó Mu.

–No es que a usted le moleste ¿O me equivoco?– Planteó Kiki.

Mu parpadeo en sorpresa –¿A qué te refieres?

Kiki sonrió maliciosamente –Yo lo vi.

–Kiki, no entiendo.

–¿Cómo no va entender? Nomás vio al señor Shaka y usted– Levanto los brazos – "¡Shaka!" – Imitó una voz de pánico.

Mu frunció un poco el ceño con un ligero rubor –Yo no grite así

–Noooooo– Respondió Kiki con sarcasmo. –Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado por una herida de flecha, es más, jamás había visto que…– Abrió sus ojos como platos al atar los cabos, seguido de su usual sonrisa maliciosa –Maestro a usted…– Dijo.

–Silencio…

–Le…

–Basta…

–¡Gusta!

–¡Kiki! – Alzó la voz con el rostro completamente rojo.

Su discípulo se rio inocentemente, el rostro de su maestro lleno de vergüenza era memorable. –¡Parece tomate!– Dijo con dificultad debido a su ataque de risa.

Mu realizó una mueca de disgusto algo infantil. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para retomar su compostura. –Kiki, vas a despertar a Shaka– Dijo de la manera más neutral posible.

–No creo que su novio nos escuche desde aquí

Mu palmeó su rostro –¡Kiki de Appendix!

El carnerito volvió a soltar la carcajada. Al recuperar el aliento, volvió a ver a su maestro, este ya no estaba sonrojado, al contrario, mostraba la misma seriedad de siempre, dándole a atender que ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más chistes de ese tipo.

El pequeño encogió los hombros –Lo siento

Mu asintió y se dirigió al taller.

Kiki lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. –Pero… ¿Si le gusta? ¿No?– Insistió con calma, Mu continúo reanudando el trabajo, dándole la impresión de que lo estaba ignorando apropósito.

–Señor Mu... – Volvió a llamar.

–Kiki...Eso no es importante– Respondió de espaldas.

–Pero, usted siempre me ha enseñado la importancia de los sentimientos y el valor humano ¿Por qué no quiere decírselo?– Kiki cuestionó.

–Kiki, es Shaka de Virgo. Él–

Pausó abruptamente y miró hacia arriba, impidiendo que se quebrantase en un llanto –Él no quiere a nadie– Completó con dificultad y un poco de frustración.

Inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones. Simplemente no podía quebrarse con su discípulo a su lado, no es qué le importara mostrar sentimientos, más bien, no quería preocuparlo por algo de lo que nunca debió enterarse en primer lugar. Su única visión personal era a ver a Kiki crecer y convertirlo una persona de bien. Solo así estaría seguro de que algún día pudiese cumplir aquella gran tarea que el destino le designo. En lo que eso sucedía, no podía de ninguna manera fallarle por culpa de su amor guajiro.

Volteó a ver a su discípulo –No quiero que esto afecte tu entrenamiento, es por tu bien– Concluyó.

–¿Y qué hay del suyo? – Su discípulo continuó.

–Yo estoy bien si tú y Athena lo están– Mu respondió en el su tono habitual.

La cara de incredulidad de Kiki lo obligó a continuar –Escucha, mi trabajo es preocuparte por ti. No al revés, ya tendrás a alguien por quien te preocupes cuando seas mayor.

Kiki cruzó los brazos –Todo "Cuando sea grande"– Refunfuño

El berrinche provocó una silenciosa risa en Mu –Esta bien pues, "niño grande" ayúdame con esto– Invitó con la esperanza de que el carnerito se olvidara del incomodo tema.

Kiki sonrió y asintió.

En la cima del santuario. El patriarca estaba recostado sobre el grueso margen de la ventana de su sala. Habían pasado ya tres horas desde el incidente y Athena aún no salía de su cámara para dar algún veredicto sobre cual opinar al respecto. Pero en lo que él le concierne, solo esperaba que a alguien no se le ocurriese empezar una guerra santa en este momento, Shaka se encontraba vulnerable y su estado pudiese afectar el rendimiento de los demás caballeros con el paso del tiempo.

Un viento repentino sobre su oreja lo hizo abrir los ojos, alzar los hombros y erizar su piel.

Giró a su derecha –¡Dohko!

Dohko sonrió –Cualquier cosa te asusta cuando estas concentrado.

Shion rodó los ojos.

Dohko se recargo aun lado de la venta de espaldas –Sé que me amas, pero si quieres que me quede, solo tienes que decirlo.

Shion frunció el ceño –¿De qué hablas?

–Oí que le revocaste la armadura Shaka con una flecha de Aiolos– Respondió.

–No se la revoque, la armadura lo estaba rechazando– El patriarca se defendió.

Dohko colocó una mano en su barbilla, entonces el hecho de que Shaka estuviese fuera del templo no fue mera casualidad. –Mhhhm.

–¿Qué sucede Dohko?

–Pues, lo vi algo alterado en la mañana, pero no pensé que fuera tan grave.

La mirada de angustia de Shion era notoria, nada de esto fuese grave si no se tratase del rubio. Este era el ciclo natural de los caballeros, tarde o temprano iban a pasar por esta etapa. Pero, de los trece, Shaka era el menos indicado para mostrar señales de ello. La hermandad de Aiolos y Aiolia ni la de Saga y Kanon han sido lo suficientemente fuertes para despertar ese sentido. Eh incluso esperaba que Mu lograse alcanzarlo antes que nadie por la crianza de Kiki.

–Shion, háblame– Dohko llamó.

–Dohko. Tengo miedo de que Shaka este mostrando indicios del despertar del noveno sentido– Concluyó.

El moreno abrió sus ojos en sorpresa –Oh, por todos los cielos. Estamos hablando de Shaka ¿Acaso…? – Recorrió su mano izquierda por su cabello. Qué ironía, lo que empezó como una broma resulto ser algo real.

–Dohko, si Shaka está enamorado, no podrá usar la armadura hasta que aprenda a manejar sus nuevos sentimientos. El amor es el arma más poderosa de Athena y los caballeros como Shaka, que crecieron sin el…es muy difícil que logren controlar el poder de un sentimiento que no pueden entender.

–Shion ¿Y cómo piensas explicárselo?

–Yo lo hare– Se escuchó una tercera voz.

Ambos caballeros contemplaron a su diosa salir entre las cortinas que dividían su cámara y la del Patriarca.

–¡Athena!

–Shaka es un joven muy especial y me temo que no le hace caso a cualquiera. No quiero que se vean involucrados en un conflicto por culpa de mis preferencias–

–Pero Athena, el amor es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, somos prueba de ello.

–Que amable, Dohko. Pero me temo que sus palabras no serán suficientes para convencerlo, tendré que ir yo misma cuando se recupere.

Shion asintió –Shaka está en buenas manos.

Athena asintió y regresó a su cámara.

En el primer templo, Mu finalizó de preparar el baño, ese día fue bastante pesado y el aseo personal lo ayudaría a mantenerse relajado del estrés que se tragaba día a día para sonreírle al mundo. La armadura abandonó su cuerpo y se ensamblo formando ese icónico carnero dorado, terminó de desvestirse y se adentró en la tina cuadrada cuyo aspecto y tamaño asemejaba más a una mini piscina.

El carnero se sentó y suspiró, el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho, tomó un poco de agua con sus palmas y comenzó a mojarse las partes que el agua no alcanzaba.

–¡Wheeeeeee!

De un de repente, el agua le salpico la cara, provocando que respirase un poco y comenzara a toser.

–Kiki…– Llamó entre tos y tos. –¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no salpiques?

Kiki infló las mejillas y se sumergió. Dio una cuantas vueltas alrededor de la tina antes de emerger sobre el regazo de su maestro.

Mu tomó la esponja y con un poco de jabón líquido comenzó a frotar la espalda del pequeño. Este imitó el ronroneo de un gato al sentir los masajes. Era extraño para el carnero que a pesar de los años. Kiki se negaba a exigir un poco de privacidad, al contrario, parecía que él no quería separarse de su mayor. Mu intentó animar su independencia dejando de invitarlo a todos lados, pero el lazo ya estaba hecho, ya no necesitaba hacerlo para que Kiki lo acompañase. Alguna vez pensó en ponerle un alto, pero le dio preferencia a darle más responsabilidades en vez de intentar apartarlo.

Al terminar la sesión de aseo, ambos se cubrieron con una túnicas de piel y regresaron a la habitación donde el rubio aún se encontraba acostado eh inconsciente. Ahí. Kiki encendió una vela y la coloco aun lado del pilar. Al igual que Jamir. El templo permanecía algo tradicional en ese aspecto. Al terminar regresó al regazo de su maestro quien se encontraba en posición de loto a unos metros de la cama.

–Ya es tarde, ve a dormir– Invitó Mu.

–Pero…– Bostezó –Quiero ayudar a cuidarlo.

Mu sonrió y lo dejo quedarse, total, no paso mucho tiempo para que el pequeño se quedase dormido en sus brazos. Al darse cuenta de ello, el ojiverde lo apretujó un poco. Kiki se miraba tan lindo que mimarlo resultaba imposible. El abrazo provocó que el pequeño se moviese un poco inclinándose de frente a su maestro, colocó inconscientemente su mano justo en medio del pecho de él, cerro el puño y agarro la túnica de su maestro con fuerza.

A Mu se le escapó una sonrisa. Ese gesto era el mismo que cuando era un bebé, vaya que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban. Se puso de pie y se llevó hasta sus aposentos, lo recostó ahí y lo beso en la frente.

–Duerme bien

El ojiverde regresó con el rubio. Ahora que estaba solo. La tentación de acercarse fue a él cada vez más fuerte, solo acercarse, no tenía nada de malo, solo iba a checar si todo estaba bien ¿Verdad? No tenía nada de malo solo ver como se encontraba su paciente.  
Fue cuando se acordó. Los últimos dos vendajes habían mostrado algo de sangre, si sus cuentas no le fallaba… ya era hora de cambiarlas… Bueno, al menos ya tenía una excusa para acercase sin sentirse culpable. Sentir sus suaves manos recorrer esa piel provocó que la suya se le erizara. Segundos después, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, las punzadas de corazón le impedían concentrarse con eficiencia. Por algo le había encomendado a Kiki el cambio de vendaje. A menos que hubiese algo grave de por medio. ¡Él era un completo inútil! No podía llevar a cabo una simple tarea sabiendo que tenía segundas intenciones en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Apartó sus manos y dio dos pasos atrás. No debía, no debía ¡No debía! El rubio tenía una sensibilidad superior. Contaminar su cuerpo con sus intenciones lo despertaría al instante de cualquier estado. ¿Qué pensaría de él si se enterara? "¡Me das asco!" De seguro.

El tibetano unió sus manos y las arceo a su propio pecho, él ya no era un ser puro, él ya no era esa persona que alguna vez fue el igual espiritual de Shaka. Sus deseos de mortal fueron más poderosos, se dejó vencer por el instinto. Él ya no era nadie relevante para alguien tan superior como ese hindú.

Ahora todo eran solo recuerdos que revivía una y otra vez que cada vez que meditaba. Preguntándose ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Lamentándose haber dejado que sucedieran esos desafortunados eventos. Ahora solo podía tratar de imitar esos días en los que era alguien puro…Esos días en las que sus manos eran puras y dignas….

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde que el pequeño Mu conoció ese peculiar chico, jamás había visto a una persona que diera una impresión tan agradable, de solo verlo, sus ojos le transmitieron mucha paz. Tanto a así que logro eliminar el estrés que tenía el intentar poner el taller en orden antes de que maestro Shion se diese cuenta.

Miró de reojo su templo, ya había terminado sus deberes por hoy y su curiosidad por ese niño no dejaba su mente en paz. Sabía que era un caballero dorado como él, pero quería saber si había algo de información que quizá otros tuviesen Shaka para saber interactuar mejor con él.

"¿Alguien a la redonda?" Llamó a sus amigos telepáticamente.

"Mande" Contestó Camus

"Buenas" Siguió Aldebarán.

"Qué onda" Deathmask saludo.

"Aquí Saga"

"Hola a todos" Saludo Aiolia.

"Milo reportándose"

"¿Son todos los que se encuentran en el Santuario?" Preguntó el carnero.

"De hecho, Camus y yo estamos en el pueblo" Dijo Milo.

"Son novios, son novios" Deathmask intervino.

"¡Cállate!" Milo exigió de inmediato.

"¡Chicos! No se peleen, necesito de su ayuda"

"¿Qué harás de comer hoy? Mu ¡Me muero de hambre!" Comentó Cancer.

Mu inhaló y exhaló "¿Saben algo de un niño llamado Shaka? Es un rubio ojos azules" Preguntó ignorando el ultimo comentario.

"¿Shaka? Es el caballero de Virgo, es la casa que sigue de la mía. No habla mucho" Contestó Aiolia.

"Oh… Entonces es algo serio o tímido. Muy bien, ¡Gracias!" Mu abrió los ojos dispuesto a dirigirse ahí.

" ¡Espera!" Detuvo Camus "¿No piensas ir a verlo? ¿O sí?"

Mu cerró los ojos de nuevo para mantener la conversación "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Dicen que Shaka es la reencarnación de Buddah, es un semidiós. Es muy peligroso…" Dijo Saga.

"Pero…"

"Mu, ¡No vayas a buscarlo!" Saga interrumpió a manera de orden más que de sugerencia.

"Es por tu bien Mu, nadie lo conoce del todo, es mejor no arriesgarse" Aconsejó Milo.

"Además, nos prometiste una deliciosa comida para esta noche" Cancer seguía sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

Mu frunció el entre cejo y corto comunicación con los demás. No podía creer que dijeran tal cosa de Shaka. Ahora más que nunca debía reencontrarse con ese chico y conocerlo más a fondo ¿Realmente era peligroso? ¿Eran esos ojos tan puros solo una ilusión? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Al llegar a la sexta casa, miró a todos lados con curiosidad. Todo estaba tan callado, daba la impresión de que la casa estaba vacía, como todas esas veces que cruzaba para ir con su maestro. Continúo caminando al frente hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba Shaka sentado en posición de loto con una túnica blanca y holgada cubriéndole el cuerpo. Notó como esos ojos se abrieron lentamente, había cierta incredulidad en ellos, parecían no creer lo que estaban contemplando.

"¿Mu?" El rubio lo llamó sin ningún intento de ocultar su tono de sorpresa.

El tibetano sonrió "Hola"

La cara de Shaka seguía algo sorprendida, al parecer el chico no estaba acostumbrado al recibir visitas, hipótesis la cual era muy factible dado a la reacción de sus compañeros de oro cuando pregunto por él.

Shaka jugueteo un poco con sus índices "¿Q-que te trae por aquí? ¿H-ha-ay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?"

Mu soltó una leve risa, Shaka se miraba tan lindo cuando estaba nervioso "Solo vine a ver como estabas"

El rostro de Shaka seguía mostrando signos de sorpresa, observó cómo se mordió el labio inferior, por un momento pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar. ¿A caso la soledad de este niño era tan grande que cualquier gesto amable lo impactaba tanto? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento habría tenido que soportar para obtener su armadura? ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad a la hora de actuar con otro ser humano?

"Pues. Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar" Shaka respondió pautadamente sin darle contacto visual.

Mu ladeó su cabeza en señal de curiosidad y se acercó al rubio retraído "Y… ¿Estas ocupado?"

Shaka encogió sus hombros y escondió parte de su rostro inferior en túnica, aun así, no fue suficiente para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas "L-l-la verdad no…"

Mu le ofreció su mano, Shaka la acepto y se puso de pie "¿Te gustaría venir a mi templo? Te prometo que ya no te volverás a tropezar" Invitó con bastante entusiasmo.

Mu lo vio directamente a los ojos, Shaka era tan puro que podía ver su cosmos a través de ellos, era una cualidad espectacular y muy llamativa, era imposible no dejar de mirar la serenidad que cargaba… aunque, habían unas cuantas estrellas explotando, era entendible, el chico era algo inseguro con otras personas. Hasta se atrevía a deducir que quizá él era el causante de dicha explosiones, quizá él estaba forzando una amistad que Shaka no deseaba…Quizá el hecho de que Shaka estaba tardando mucho en responder ya era respuesta a su pregunta…

Mu bajo la mirada "Entiendo…" Dejo ir la mano del ojiazul y dio media vuelta. Solo esperaba que algo no saliese terriblemente mal, sus otros compañeros se lo habían advertido y él se negó a escuchar. Probablemente Shaka solo intentaba ser cortes y nada más, quizá amaba la soledad, quien sabe, solo esperaba que el rubio no se quedase con una mala impresión de él de ser un mortal insolente… después de todo, Shaka era un semidiós y él solo un humano… un insignificante mortal.

"¡Mu, espera!"

Sintió como un par de brazos se apoderaron de uno de los suyos con fuerza, el apretón era tan fuerte que hasta sintió su propio pulso en todo el brazo.

"Si, si quiero ir"

Mu escuchó un solloce. Su decepción pasó a ser preocupación ¿Por qué lloraba? No estaba seguro si el llanto tenía relación con una crisis nerviosa, crisis provocada por él. El tibetano ofreció su pecho y brazo libre para que el rubio pudiese posar sobre él y desahogarse.

"Lamento haberte hecho sentir así, no fue mi intención herirte" Shaka se disculpó entre solloces.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, "Tú puedes…"

"No quise hacerlo, de verdad. Es solo que nunca eh estado con otras personas y no sé cómo actuar. Tengo mucho miedo de herir a otros con mi poder."

Mu sostuvo a Shaka con fuerza, el pobre estaba temblando como si tuviese mucho frio.

"Cada vez que abro mis ojos, corro el riesgo de lastimar a alguien. Tú no le temes a mis ojos, ni a mí ser. Pensar que te lastime solo con mi silencio es… es…"

"Shaka, no pasa nada" Mu hizo a un lado el flequillo del rubio y con la otra mano limpió aquellas lagrimas que opacaban a ese par de zafiros "Apenas nos estamos conociendo, no tienes por qué ser tan duro contigo mismo"

Shaka se apartó del regazo de Mu "¿No estas molesto conmigo?"

Mu sonrió "Claro que no" Volvió a ofrecerle su mano "Ven"

Ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a descender. Shaka no soltó el brazo de Mu en ningún momento. El ojiverde lo vio normal dado a que esto aún era nuevo para el rubio. Pasando la cuarta casa y al descender a la tercera, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Si puedes caminar a así?" Mu preguntó con preocupación.

Shaka asintió "Mhm"

"¿Seguro?"

"No quiero lastimar a nadie, Mu. Tu pureza impide que mis ojos te puedan hacer daño. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás"

Mu asintió y continuaron su camino tranquilamente por Géminis. Nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario hasta que un de repente fue empujado hacia la derecha por el rubio.

"¡Cuidado!"

Mu solo levanto el torso, de inmediato fue cegado por un gran cosmo, este colisiono con Shaka de manera inevitable. "¡Shaka!"

La colisión genero una gran nube de polvo y levantó bastante escombro, el tibetano ilumino su cuerpo y genero una pared de cristal para evitar ser herido.

"¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él!"

Mu gritó ahogadamente y deshizo su barrera, ese cosmos que superaba al de todos por mucho, tragó saliva y miró como en el polvo se dibujó la silueta de Saga. El caballero se encontraba resguardando su casa y no lo vio venir por estar concentrado en el rubio. Hablando de, guio su mirada a donde vio a Shaka por última vez. Este al igual que él, genero un campo de fuerza lo que provoco en el tibetano un suspiro de alivio.

"Me asegurare de que jamás vuelvas a salir de la casa de Virgo. ¡Eres una amenaza para todos!" Advirtió Saga a punto de lanzarle el siguiente ataque.

Mu se interpuso entre ambos niños "¡No le hagas daño! ¡Él no es malo!"

"Te equivocas, Mu" Saga reafirmó sus intenciones al iluminar su cuerpo aún más. "¡Muévete!" Ordenó.

"Mu, aléjate por favor"

Mu sintió como un segundo cosmo despertaba, este estaba peligrosamente cerca al de Saga. ¿A caso ese era el poder de Shaka? ¿Serían los rumores ciertos después de todo? Mu no pudo evitar hacerle caso, ese poder aumentaba a cada segundo, a ese ritmo quedaría a la par sino es que lograra superar el de Saga.

"Lamento mucho asustarte, Mu, deberás lo lamento, pero detecto una gran cantidad de maldad en ese niño. No debería estar aquí" Shaka expresó.

"¿Yo? ¡JA! ¿Qué hace la reencarnación de Buddah en Grecia? ¡Tú no perteneces aquí! ¡Eres tu quien debe irse!" Saga contestó defensivamente.

Mu volvió a ponerse en medio de los dos cosmos. "¿Debería recordarte que soy de descendencia lemuriana y que crecí en el Tibet?"

"Los lemurianos sirvieron a Athena y murieron valientemente en la guerra santa contra Poseidón, gracia a ello ganaron un lugar en el Santuario" Respondió Saga.

"Y también crecieron bajo las enseñanzas del gran Buddah. No puedes juzgar a alguien como peligroso solo por tener raíces diferentes." Defendió Mu. "Si bien es cierto de que los lemurianos creyeron que Athena era la reencarnación de Mayadevi. Ambos trabajaron en conjunto no porque la madre de Buddah se los ordenase, ellos querían que hubiese paz para las generaciones futuras, independientemente de que tipo creencias, ellos apoyaron a Athena para lograr un bien común para esta Tierra. Shaka está aquí para servir a Athena y mantener esa paz, eso lo convierte en un igual tanto tuyo como mío"

Sus ojos verdes se fusionaron con el par azul grisáceo. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Saga. Él jamás estuvo en favor de la violencia en primer lugar, su mirada no era un reto hacia Géminis, sino una súplica por una oportunidad de probar que Shaka era un ser bueno, y que no tenían por qué temerle solo por un par de rumores.

Saga terminó por bajar la guardia "Tú ganas. Solo espero que no llene el santuario con sus malas vibras"

"Tú eres el de las malas vibras" Shaka susurró.

Saga respondió de inmediato con una patada directo en la mejilla del rubio. La patada lo lanzó varios metros atrás. "¡Cállate!"

"¡Saga, basta!" Mu volvió a suplicar al mismo tiempo que corrió a asistir a Shaka.

"¡Uhm!" Refunfuño el griego antes de retirarse.

Mu contempló al rubio, su mejilla estaba completamente hinchada y sus blancas túnicas se habían ensuciado considerablemente. "¿Te duele?" Preguntó eventualmente.

"N-no much- ¡Ah!"

El tibetano miró hacia abajo. Su túnica estaba comenzando a teñirse de rojo, ese primer ataque logró herirlo después todo.

"!¿Puedes levantarte?! ¡Shaka!"

Shaka respondió asintiendo negativamente. Seguido de una severa encorvada hacia enfrente y un grito de dolor. Ese tipo de agonía en el rostro del rubio solo significaba una cosa, uno de sus puntos vitales había sido comprometido y esto se vio reflejado en su pérdida progresiva de conciencia. Shaka necesitaba atención inmediata.

"Sujétate" Dijo. Mu Apretó la dentadura y encendió su cosmos. Tenía que encenderlo al máximo si quería sobrepasar la barrera del patriarca y poderse tele transportar directamente alguna sala de su templo. Continuó acumulando su energía hasta estar seguro que tenía suficiente para que mínimo lograran llegar a la entrada de su casa.

Con un gritó de valentía, Mu logro desaparecer junto con Shaka y aparecer en la habitación que deseaba. Abrió los ojos de repente y exhaló todo ese aliento acumulado, burlar la barrera anti telequinesis le provocó un punzante dolor de cabeza. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sus dolores, su amigo era prioridad.

Recostó al rubio y comenzó a entenderlo de inmediato sin darse cuenta que alguien se había adentrado en su templo.

"Sabes que no debes tele transportarte a otros los templos" Shion habló.

"Lo lamento, pero debió atenderlo antes de que esto esté fuera de mis límites" Mu respondió sin mirarlo ya que seguía concentrado en atender la herida del rubio. Continuó dicha labor hasta que Shaka quedara estable. Al terminar, apoyo sus brazos al borde de la cama. ¿Por qué lo atacaban? ¿Por qué le temían? ¿Por qué tanto prejuicio contra su persona? ¿Por qué nadie le daba una oportunidad? El nudo en su garganta se ató con fuerza ante tanta pregunta. Shaka era poderoso, sí, pero también tenía un gran corazón, él podía sentirlo. Estaba seguro de que él tenía mucho que ofrecer, solo necesitaba alguien dispuesto a ser reciproco.

"Maestro…" Llamó con un hilo de voz. "¿Por qué nadie lo quiere?" Finalizó con un solloce.

Sintió la palma de su maestro acariciarle la espalda. "Tú lo quieres, eso es lo único que debe importarte. Si tú lo aceptas, lo demás lo harán con el tiempo"

Le palmeó la espalda "Hablare con Saga. Te lo encargo, Mu"

Mu asintió. Este se adentró cuidadosamente a la cama y se colocó a un lado de rubio, abrazándolo cálidamente esperando a que se recuperase.

El carnero mordió su labio inferior. Como le gustaría volver a estar a su lado, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien. Se habían distanciado tanto que dichas cosas se habían convertido en algo imposible. Si lo hacía, quien sabe qué cosa Shaka le haría. Jamás imagino el día en el que llegara a pensar así de Shaka. El caballero que tenía la capacidad de evadir a la muerte, de eliminar ejércitos completos con el parpadeo de sus ojos, el tan proclamado hombre más cercano a dios.

Mu recorrió sus índices sobre sus lagrimales para limpiar el agua acumulada. Haber regresado a la misma conclusión de hace quince años era depresivo. Shaka era un semidiós. ¿Y él? Solo un herrero… ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecer si Shaka ya lo tenía todo? Paz inquebrantable, el respeto de los demás caballeros, un lugar de descanso eterno. Él simplemente ya no era relevante para alguien como Shaka… Si este era el fin de todo. Si ya jamás volvería intentar acercarse a él. Al menos no quería irse con las manos vacías. Terminaría todo exactamente como comenzó.

Era irónico que no se atreviese a tocarlo con sus manos, pero lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, era mil veces peor. Por esto, Shaka no solo pensaría nuevamente lo sucio eh impuro que era, eh incluso pudiese intentar matarlo. Estaba dispuesto a resistir el castigo, quizá no al punto de morir, pero sí de sufrir por tal pecado.

Su aliento exaltado rebotaba de la piel del rubio, ya casi, solo unos cuantos centímetros, solo…solo una vez más…Con un último empujón, finalmente lo hizo, después de quince años, sus labios finalmente tuvieron contacto con esos que tanto anhelaba. Más que un beso, era un simple roce tímido que relejaba inexperiencia. Fue un contacto algo leve, pero significativo. Al menos… No se quedó con las ganas de intentar.

–Lo siento, Shaka– Susurró.


	3. Estrellas de cambio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo, la verdad no pensé que había tanto lector anónimo que se preocupó por la continuidad del fic.  
> Hoy les traigo dos capítulos que fueron hechos en base a todo lo que, la que se decía llamar "Dueña del fic" no quería en "Su" historia. A pesar de que esta persona ya está fuera de esto y puedo continuar la historia como la tenía en mente… El daño ya están hecho, hay demasiadas cosas en ese fic que simplemente están de más y me veo obligada a darles un sentido. Hice lo mejor que pude para fusionar todo lo que no debió ser pero ya está ahí, lo que debió haber sido y lo poco que si esta como debió ser.  
> Solo espero que a partir de esto la historia recobre sentido.

El aire frio lo despertó de repente, dando un pequeño salto en respuesta ¿Por qué estaba tan frio? El Santuario no solía ser azotado por un clima así. Abrió los ojos, no, esto no era el Santuario, se talló los ojos y miró a su alrededor, pese a que conocía ese lugar a la perfección, estaba meramente desorientado. Bajó las escaleras hasta encontrar al mayor, este estaba aún lado de la chimenea, avivando la única fuente de calor en la torre.

–Maestro

Mu sonrió –Buen día, Kiki.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y Shaka?– El pequeño preguntó.

El ariano continuó arrojando leña al fuego –Él estará bien.

Kiki observó la cara de su mentor, el contra luz de la llamas con su rostro resaltaban una peculiaridad en sus mejillas ¿Eran esas marcas de sal? ¿Había estado llorando? ¡Algo paso! Su maestro no abandonaría a alguien bajo su responsabilidad. ¿Le habrá hecho algo Shaka? ¿Quién lo estaba cuidando ahora?

–Maestro…

–¿En qué quedamos? Kiki– Volteó a ver a su pequeño, este tenía cara de puchero. –No me mires así.

Kiki solo reforzó la expresión para recalcar su inconformidad.

–Hoy iremos a cuidar el ganado del pueblo– Mu anunció cambiando radicalmente el tema apropósito.

Kiki cruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza –No quiero ir.

–Te dejare montar un carnero.

La expresión de Kiki cambió drásticamente a una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de interés –¿A qué hora nos vamos?

–En la tarde– Mu contestó con un toque de alegría –Por ahora, un desayuno no caería mal– Insinuó.

Kiki parpadeó –¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Ladeó su cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro, esta hacia contacto con una cómoda almohada. La sensación de confort era casi pecadora, sobre todo porque despedía una esencia muy conocida con cada frote. Esa esencia que lo hacía olvidarse de sus principios, que su cuerpo comenzase a actuar por sí solo. El corazón queriendo salir de su pecho, su piel expeliendo sudor a tal grado que su boca comenzó a sentirse algo seca, la sensación de vaivén en su torso culminando en el estómago lo hacía contraer el abdomen. Se mordió el labio y detectó un sabor que solo era reforzado con ese aroma. Apretó la dentadura y comenzó a gemir discretamente, el roce de esas suaves sabanas con su piel generaba una sensación placentera, una sensación que lo hacía querer más, más de ese aroma, más de ese sabor, más de ese contacto.

Escuchó algo, parecía una voz muy a la distancia, pero se escuchaba como si su sentido de la audición hubiese sido anulada considerablemente, la voz no seso, poco a poco el aparente balbuceó fue tomando sentido.

–Shaka…Shaka– Escuchó.

Alguien… alguien lo llamaba, pero le era imposible detectar quien. Su mente estaba tan ahogada en ese pensamiento, que solo podía pensar en el emisor de dicha fragancia. Alzó sus parpados lentamente, había demasiada luz, hasta pudiese jurar que estaba en camino a Nirvana. Una silueta se formó, distinguió una cabellera lila, el cabello comenzó a tocar su piel a medida que la figura se acercaba a él. Era de textura muy suave que era comparable con la seda.

–Mu…– Deliró.

La silueta comenzó a tomar forma a medida que sus ojos la enfocaron, esta escena le resulto muy familiar… Aquel día en el que recobró conciencia, con la misma esencia saturando su sentido del olfato y el carnero frente a él cuidándolo como si fuese su ángel guardián, Mu era… No… él…más bien ella, no era Mu.

Gritó ahogadamente, sus pupilas se contrajeron de manera repentina. Alzó el torso y se recargó en sus codos.

–"¡Athena!"– Exclamó para sí mismo.

Recorrió su mano sobre su rubia cabellera llevándose el flequillo hacia atrás, jamás, jamás había confundido personas. Pero de solo pensar que había confundido a su diosa con un mortal era algo que sobrepasaba los límites tolerables de insolencia.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– Preguntó su diosa. Acto seguido se alejó un poco para no invadir el espacio de su caballero más de lo debido.

Shaka se sentó en la cama, estas sabanas, ¡Estas si eran del carnero! Ese aroma era inconfundible, pero dicho aroma tan exótico también le trajo consecuencias fisiológicas que podían verse claramente en la sabana. Flexionó las piernas y encorvó su postura para disimular, pero un punzante dolor en su abdomen interrumpió su pasada haciéndolo quejarse espontáneamente.

Athena reaccionó ante la queja, recostó a su santo y removió la sabana hasta exponer mejor la zona herida, con su toque milagroso, la herida sanó de inmediato y el vendaje desapareció. Claro que el otro problema siguió en pie –Mis disculpas– Shaka susurró con vergüenza.

–No te preocupes, Shaka, eres un humano, nunca lo olvides eso– Athena dijo suavemente. Se apartó de él y fijó su mirada en otro lugar para evitar incomodar a su caballero más de lo que ya estaba.

El estilizado rubor en el rostro de Virgo fue acompañado de una expresión depresiva. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo durante su sueño? Caer en una fantasía lujuriosa con el fantasma de su pasado. Esto se le estaba saliendo de control, lo que comenzó como una oportunidad de volver a tener fe en la humanidad, término siendo uno de sus más grandes tormentos espirituales. Sus despedidas lo dejaban hambriento por más, su tristeza desataba su furia, su admiración lo volvió soberbio, sus otros amigos le provocaban celos, su compañía se volvió indispensable, pensar en él le impedía llevar acabo sus deberes, el contacto con él… despertó su libido.

Si seguía así, sus impulsos terminarían por desatarse como bestias reprimidas, sus dudas aumentarían y con ello su inseguridad, la paz seria inalcanzable y la salvación de un mundo lleno de odio y sufrimiento no sería más que una ilusión que tendría que volver a vivirse. Si seguía así… adiós Nirvana.

El hindú apoyó su cabeza sobre su palma izquierda. ¿Dónde quedó su autocontrol? ¿De qué le sirvieron tantos años de entrenamiento y meditación? ¿Realmente aprendió algo? ¿Lo estaba llevando acabo con eficiencia? ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal?! Cerró el puño contrario arrastrando la sabana consigo –Estoy perdido– Susurró

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?– Preguntó Saori.

–Mi cosmos ardiendo, la armadura de Virgo, la flecha dorada clavada en mi cuerpo…– Ambas manos sostuvieron su cabeza, de solo revivir esa memoria su cuerpo resentía ese dolor de su propio cosmos carcomiéndole el alma. –Fue…Horrible.

–No intentes entender todo al instante, estas en un proceso de cambio. Adaptarse toma tiempo.

–¿Estoy muriendo?– Shaka preguntó, la muerte no era algo nuevo y estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por eso si eso es lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Saori negó con la cabeza –Al contrario. Estas aprendiendo a vivir.

Se sentó al borde de la cama –Comprender la naturaleza de la muerte es algo que pocos logran hacer, la verdad es, que nadie quiere morir. Tú en lo contrario, conoces la transformación y lo que conlleva dicho viaje, pero, te niegas a aceptar los regalos que la vida te da.

Sostuvo la cara del rubio he hizo contacto visual. –Shaka, ¿Qué es la vida para ti?.

–La vida es una dulce ilusión…– Shaka giró suavemente la cabeza –La muerte en cambio, es la cruda realidad–

Saori inhaló y exhaló suavemente – Shaka, la vida es más que eso y tú lo sabes, siempre has tenido esa respuesta, pero no quieres aceptarla, así como muchos otros no aceptan la muerte.

–Tienes que abrir los ojos y ver la vida por lo que es y no por lo que será– Aconsejó.

–Solo así, Virgo regresa a ti– Saori concluyó.

Como si cargar con su colapso espiritual no fuese suficiente, ahora resulta que su armadura lo había abandonado. Ya no era Santo de Virgo y la salvación era imposible.

A estas alturas, él oficialmente lo había perdido todo.

La escarcha estaba siendo más frecuente por el efecto de la primavera, las rocas eran un peligro constante, por más ásperas que estas fueran, un paso en falso era suficiente para resbalarse. Mu y su pupilo andaban por un camino en las montañas, era tan estrecho que uno debía caminar enfrente del otro. Los pastizales se encontraban en una meseta custodiada por dichas montañas cubiertas de la traicionera y resbalosa escarcha, para los dueños del ganado, esa meseta era un refugio para su patrimonio, ya que pocos cuatreros se atrevían a cruzar el sendero. Eso no los exentaba de los peligros de llegar ahí y contratar a gente que se atreviese a cuidar su ganado de los depredadores era una labor común.

–Con cuidado– Llamó el maestro al notar que su discípulo estaba siendo descuidado.

Kiki no prestó mucha atención del todo, mantuvo un paso acelerado lo cual trajo consecuencias, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un charco de nieve lo hizo perder el balance, estuvo a centímetros de caer, pero gracias al agarre de su maestro, esto no ocurrió.

–Podemos tele transpórtanos ¿Recuerda? – Kiki mencionó con confianza.

–Eso no significa que deba dejar que corras riesgos innecesarios– Respondió el maestro. Debido a la imprudencia, Mu se vio obligado a cortar la distancia entre ambos por el resto del camino.

Al llegar al área de pastoreo, comenzaron la ardua tarea de bajar hasta ahí, a pesar de ser una meseta, las montañas a su alrededor seguían siendo más altas, lo que daba la impresión de que hubiese un gran hueco en medio de estas.

Al descender, fijaron su vista en los carneros, estos se mostraban algo indiferentes por su presencia. Mu se sentó en el frio y húmedo pasto a unos cuantos metros de la manada, Kiki le siguió.

–¿Y ahora qué?– Preguntó el chico.

–Nada– Mu se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando acostado boca arriba con ambas manos detrás de su nuca –A aburrirse.

–¿No va enseñarme algo hoy?– Kiki volvió a preguntar

Después de las lecciones de ayer, Mu no se esperaba tales palabras por parte de su niño, pensó que talvez aún se encontrase un poco estresado y esta pequeña salida despabilaría su mente. La iniciativa era algo que cualquier maestro apreciaba en sus alumnos, así que el carnero estaba dispuesto a premiar esa mentalidad.

Mu se sentó nuevamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre su palma. –¿Qué te gustaría aprender?

Kiki parpadeó con la curiosidad en su rostro –Ahmmm ¿Me enseñara lo que yo quiera hoy?

Mu asintió.

Kiki se quedó pensativo unos momentos, la verdad es que aún tenía muchas cosas que quería aprender de su maestro, no quería simplemente ser un herrero o una persona capaz de levantar unas cuantas piedras con la mente. Quería dar ese paso… ese paso que separaba a los humanos de los caballeros

–Pudiera… ¿Enseñarme a encender mi cosmos?

El ariano pestañeó en sorpresa –¿Tu cosmos?

Kiki asintió –Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me ha enseñado, pero, me gustaría saber más sobre el poder del cosmos, quiero aprender a usarlo también y proteger a otros como lo hace usted.

Mu giró un poco la cabeza, enseñarle a usar el cosmos era como hacerlo pasar por un ritual de adultez, era una manera muy sutil de decir que quizá el ya no quería ser un niñito, cerró los ojos, se prometió a si mismo que no iba a hacer ningún melodrama porque su carnerito comenzara a exigir su espacio. Claro que al parecer fue más fácil decirlo que experimentarlo, ahora solo le quedaba respetar sus palaras. –Está bien.

El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mu le respondió la sonrisa de manera más sutil, acto seguido se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de la manada. Lo menos que quería era provocar algún tipo de estampida por andar asustando a los animales.

–Todas nuestras habilidades requieren cosmos para que se lleven a cabo– Mu comenzó –Incluso la telequinesia requiere cosmos, hasta cierto punto, haz logrado hacer uso de el. Para encender tu cosmos, necesitas encontrar una razón para que los átomos que residen en tu universo exploten y liberen ese poder.

Kiki miró hacia arriba y puso una mano sobre su barbilla –Una razón… una razón… uh… ¿Qué clase de razón?

–Toda razón es válida siempre y cuando creas en ella.

Kiki continuó haciendo expresiones infantiles típicas de un niño pensando "profundamente" Bueno, de verdad ¿Qué más pudiese pensar? ¡Si ya lo había dicho! Quería proteger a otros y servirle a Athena. ¿No debería estar su cosmos ya encendido? Eso ya era una razón. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no pasaba nada?

–¿Puede darme una demostración?– Preguntó al no llegar a una conclusión sólida.

El carnero dorado asintió, se acercó a su discípulo y se arrodilló a su altura, lo abrazó gentilmente y le beso la frente, dando como resultado que el cosmos de Mu se encenderá iluminando su cuerpo y despidiendo una sensación de calidez.

–No es cierto…– Kiki expresó con incredulidad y sarcasmo infantil –¿Se puede encender el cosmos con eso?

Mu asintió silenciosamente –Lo repito, toda razón es válida siempre y cuando creas en ella.

–¿Y qué hay de los que gritan, rompen montañas y se quiebran los puños y cosas así? – Kiki preguntó en un tono extrañado.

El lemuriano reaccionó con una repentina pero leve risa –Ay Kiki…Cada maestro tiene su forma de enseñar y tu…– Sostuvo la nariz del pequeño –Aprendes a mi manera– Dijo juguetonamente.

Kiki se apartó de su maestro para liberar su cartílago, posteriormente realizo expresiones con su labio superior en un intento de deshacer esa incomoda sensación que le dejó el agarre.

–Entonces ¿Solo tengo que pensar en algo?

–No es solo un "Algo" Kiki, si vas a encender tu cosmos, debes pensar por qué quieres que despierte, que propósito le darás, que responsabilidades estas dispuesto a tomar para que este te responda– Mu se sentó en posición de loto, Kiki le acompaño.

–No tiene caso encontrar una razón justo para salvarte el pellejo, si solo lo activas para sobrevivir, jamás lograras explotar tu verdadero potencial, en pocas palabras, debes encender tu cosmos mediante metas de largo plazo, no a corto, ni mediano, mucho menos por efecto espontaneo.

Kiki apoyó su cabeza en su palma izquierda –No entiendo nada…

–No te preocupes, tienes toda una vida y una era de paz por delante, ya encontraras tu razón.

Kiki suspiró con un aire de decepción, esa "Razón" Pudiese tomarle años en encontrarla, ya tenía doce años, los aprendices a esa edad mínimo mostraban alguna señal prometedora de que conseguir una armadura algún día. Pero él ¿Qué tan prometedor era? La telequinesia era algo común entre lemurianos, incluso si necesitaba cosmos para usarla, eso no le daba ningún mérito.  
Encogió un poco los hombros y miró a su maestro. Este le regresó la mirada al sentirse observado. Esos ojos verdes tan llenos de paciencia y comprensión hacia su persona. Tenía que admitir que ayer había jugado con fuego, aun así, dicha mirada no se veía afectada por eso, era como si su maestro tuviese ese don del perdón fraternal. Hasta se pudiese atrever a decir que Mu quizá era más que solo su mentor.

Una briza le puso la piel de gallina, obligándolo a buscar refugio en el regazo de Mu –Hace frio…

Mu cerró los ojos e hizo una leve mueca de disgusto –Te dije que te pusieras un suéter.

¿Suéter? ¡¿Suéter?! ¿Qué clase de maestro dice "Ponte un suéter" "No camines descalzo" "Lávate los dientes" "Limpia tu cuarto"? Esas eran palabras de…de… Tragó saliva. Su creciente deseo por hacer esa petición estaba comenzando a emocionarlo y asustarlo a la vez. La verdad es que no tenía ningún registro en su memoria en donde él haya demostrado más afecto hacia su maestro, que su maestro a él. Tampoco tenía recuerdos de alguna vez llamarlo de otra forma que no fuese maestro, Mu o señor Mu.  
Estaba consciente de que lo criaba desde bebé, poco era lo que podía ocultarle, para él, Mu… no era su maestro, jamás lo fue, siempre fue alguien más…Pero… Si Mu no le enseñó a llamarlo de otra manera talvez era por algo. Quizá Mu solo quería ser eso, su maestro. Pero eso no parecía el caso por todo el afecto que le daba. Estaba confundido, no sabía que concluir. El señor Mu ¿Lo consideraba a él un hermanito menor o un hijo? ¿Eran acaso una pequeña familia? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

–Señor Mu…– Susurró.

Mu bajó su mirada, ese creciente resplandor mayormente blanco con uno que otro destello dorado lo cautivó.

–Vaya… – Expresó suavemente. Sinceramente no espera que lo consiguiera tan pronto. Pero lo hizo, logro canalizar esos sentimientos resguardados en ese gran corazón, el logro lo llenaba de orgullo. Ahí estaba, su pequeño convertido en un hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Maestro yo… quisiera….saber– La expresión cálida de su discípulo fue desapareciendo gradualmente con cada palabra. Al mismo tiempo que el cosmos recién despertado seguía elevándose gradualmente, no paso mucho tiempo para que la cantidad comenzara a preocuparlo, más cuando Kiki comenzó a retorcerse.

–¡Ah!– Se quejó.

Mu lo apartó de su cuerpo, –¡Kiki! escúchame, tienes que dejarlo ir.

Su pupilo no parecía escucharlo ¿Cómo un bello cosmos pudo tornarse tan salvaje? Un cosmos recién despierto quedaba un poco más abajo que el nivel estándar de un caballero de bronce, pero a la medida que la condición de Kiki empeoraba, su cosmos, se convirtió en bronce escalando a plata casi al instante. Le aterraba pensar que ese cosmos estaba a punto de llegar al nivel de los de oro. Lo que solo significa que, talvez, Kiki no solo despertó su cosmos, si no el séptimo sentido al mismo tiempo ¿Tal cosa era posible? Mu realmente no tenía tiempo para pensar si tal cosa era factible. Tenía que ayudar a su niño a descargar toda esa cosmo energía antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Mu apretó la dentadura y con un cierto grado de culpabilidad encendió su propio cosmos, jamás había usado una técnica de control mental en contra de un enemigo, pero la usaría con un amigo con tal de salvarle la vida. El cosmos de Kiki estaba tan ardiente que le costó mantener una manipulación estable, era como si el cosmos mismo estuviese cociente de la invasión. Comenzó a mover a su discípulo con dificultad asumiéndolo en posición de ataque.

–Perdóname– Susurró.

–¡Extinción de luz estelar!

Kiki expulsó el cosmos cegando los alrededores. Al ceder la intensa luz, él ya estaba abrazo a su discípulo nuevamente, también miró a los animales que se supone que estaba vigilando correr de un lado a otro.

–Kiki… ¿Puedes oírme?– Llamó con suavidad.

El carnerito abrió los ojos lentamente, estos despedían un color amarillento opacando su azul natural, gimió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que posó su mirada en Mu.

–…¿Qué…es…lo...que has hecho? – El pequeño susurró difícilmente en un tono inusual. Sonaba decepcionado eh incrédulo a la vez.

–¿Qué?– Mu preguntó extrañado por la naturaleza de la pregunta

El contacto visual fue corto, sin embargo, Mu pudo contemplar un gran cosmos en esos ojos, un cosmos que era difícil de digerir que venía de ese cuerpo en crecimiento. Jamás se había preguntado porque el patriarca le encomendó cuidarlo desde muy pequeño, siempre se hizo con la idea de que fue por ser de la misma etnia. La afirmación ahora estaba en tela de juicio. ¿Qué misterios ocultaba la estrella guardiana de Kiki? ¿Cuál era en realidad? Poco a poco, ese gran cosmos comenzó a desvanecerse de aquellos ojos dando paso al color azul. Los ojos se cerraron lentamente y con ello perdió el conocimiento.

–¿Kiki? ¡Kiki!

En las más cálidas tierras del Santuario. El delicado balance entre fragancia y humo cubrieron el templo de Virgo, colocó el incienso elegantemente y realizó una reverencia para dar gracias a ese templo por ser su refugio en los últimos quince años, era una pena que ya no tenía el derecho de resguardarlo.

Tomó el morral que Aiolia le dio generosamente después de atracarse de chucherías. El objeto despedía un olor a dulce bastante vomitivo, pero como dice el dicho, a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente.  
Se dirigió a sus aposentos para guardar el selecto grupo de objetos que lo acompañarían en su viaje… A pesar de que se había abstenido de poseer cosas banales. Era regla de cortesía aceptar cualquier regalo…ahora que lo pensaba, cada cortina, cada tapiz, cada almohada, figura de porcelana. Sus aposentos estaban harmoniosamente decorados con regalos de personas que, si las cosas hubiesen seguido como debieron, jamás los hubiese conocido del modo en que ocurrió en verdad. Todo gracias a esa persona que no se conformó con ver sus ventanas al alma, las atravesó y se acunó en su esencia como un parasito que día con día consumía más de su pensar.

Algo comenzó a crecer en su interior, un sentimiento que le pesaba dejar todo esto atrás ¿Algún tipo de culpa quizá? No es que las despreciase… es solo que su viaje no requería de dichas cosas. Aun así, había un gusanito en su conciencia, probablemente obra de ese parasito. No solo estaba dejando el santuario, estaba dejando todo a lo que le dedico su vida entera. Todo en un desesperado intento en averiguar si su colapso espiritual tenía solución alguna y que mejor forma de empezar, que regresar a sus tierras.

Recogió y guardo sus únicas vestimentas "casuales" eran cuatro túnicas blancas con un corte típico de su etnia. Una completamente blanca, la que portaba en ese momento, y las tres restantes presentaban bordados en el área del escote y mangas, colores azul, rojo y amarillo respectivamente. Unos cuantos libros y…pues… era todo ¿Qué más podía llevarse? ¿Un jabón? ¿Una cobija? ¿Un cepillo de dientes? Pudiese conseguir esas cosas al llegar. El tremendo dolor de cabeza seguido del escándalo de su estómago lo hizo sostener su frente.

–Un pedazo de pan…– Deliró en voz alta

No comió nada decente ayer, ni antier, ni en las últimas semanas, a pesar que el problema se estaba volviendo más grande, seguía sin ponerlo en su lista de prioridades. A este punto, apegarse a lo que se le enseñó sobre controlar necesidades básicas eh instintivas era más una costumbre que algo beneficioso.  
Fijó su mirada en lo que quizá era el único objeto que apreciaba. El rosario de los ciento ocho espectros hecho por su maestro, o como algunos decían, hecho por él mismo en vida pasada.  
Respiró profundo y cerró el puño con fuerza, el rosario era la única cosa que pudiese aferrarlo a un propósito ahora, ser su guardián… ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya no merecía tan importante tarea, si aún tenía dignidad, lo menos que podía hacer era heredar la responsabilidad.  
Le dedicó una última mirada a sus aposentos y se dio media vuelta, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, mucho menos que esos objetos le causaran una nostalgia que lo obligarían a quedarse.  
Salió por la parte posterior dispuesto a visitar al patriarca por última vez. Aun no estaba seguro que iba decirle, ni si quiera estaba seguro si habría algún castigo severo por desertar… si ya no tenía armadura, ya no era caballero de Athena, desertar no tendría por ser una falta ¿O sí? Paró en seco al llegar a la séptima casa, su mente se puso en blanco. Justo enfrente de él, yacía el patriarca con el caballero de Libra, sentados en una alfombra color vino con una mesilla de madera en medio de ambos, en el mueble reposaba un plato de wantan, otro con paotsu y un tercero lumpia shangai. De tomar, había una tetera despidiendo vapor de ella, muy probablemente té.

–Tenemos visitas– Dohko mencionó con entusiasmo después de deglutir.

Shion miró al frente y sonrió débilmente para saludar, al mismo tiempo en el que notó el deplorable estado del rubio, demasiado pálido y cerca de quedar en los huesos, al punto en que pudiese jurar que cabían tres Shakas en esa túnica. –Pasa– Invitó –Estamos comenzando.

–….¡Oh!.. – Shaka expresó de repente al romper el trance de ese delicioso olor. –V-veo que está ocupado, señor patriarca– Comenzó a dar pasos atrás, lo menos que deseaba es que se diesen cuenta de lo vulnerable que se había vuelto. Justo antes de salir, sintió unas suaves manos sostener su brazo derecho con delicadeza.

–Por favor, quédese– Escuchó una tercera voz.

Shaka giró la cabeza –¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó un poco hostil.

–Mi hija, Shunrei– Dohko respondió.

–El patriarca Shion está aquí para evaluar mi comportamiento, seria todo un honor servir a otro invitado.

Shaka se encontraba tan exhausto por el hambre que ni si quiera quería analizar la situación, ya lo estaban invitado ¿Qué más da? El estómago ya no solo le rugía, le ardía como si tuviese una flama. Ya no quería sentirse así… no más...–Esta bien…

La chica sonrió –Le traeré su vajilla.

Shaka se sentó enfrente de la pareja.

–¿Lo ves? Shion, Shunrei es una muchachita excepcional y puede hacerse cargo de los deberes de la casa de Libra–

–Deberes que son tú responsabilidad– Shion recalcó.

Dohko carraspeó –Y ¿Cómo estás? Shaka– Preguntó para desviar al tema.

Shaka se quedó callado por unos momentos, su mente estaba tan perdida que ni se atrevió a decir un "bien" eso se oiría tan falso que solo despertaría sospechas, por otro lado, el patriarca y el viejo maestro tenían mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por alguien que ya no era santo. ¿Para qué molestarse en pedirles ayuda? Es más ¿Qué tanto realmente pudiesen ayudarle?

–Aquí tiene– Shunrei dijo cordialmente al pasarle los utensilios.

–Gracias– Shaka contestó de inmediato, su estómago volvió a rugir con fuerza, lo que hizo morderse el labio inferior, pero que vergüenza… Fijó su vista en ambos caballeros nuevamente. Sería bastante descortés de su parte simplemente empezarse a servir sin antes contestar a la pregunta –Estoy un poco… desorientado– Se limitó a decir.

La pareja intercambió miradas, sí, claro, "Desorientado" Ja-ja.  
Había un cierto deseo de decirle lo que le pasaba y hacerle la vida más sencilla, después de todo, ellos ya tenían experiencia. Pero así como nadie quiere morir, no todo mundo aceptaba estar enamorado, decírselo solo resultaría en un "¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¡De ninguna manera!" Solo entraría en un estado más perpetuo de negación que retrasaría su evolución. Lamentablemente para el rubio, esto era más que solo estar enfermo amor. Era un caballero que había despertado el cosmos puro proveniente del mismo ideal que su diosa, en términos simples eso era el noveno sentido. El cosmos más cercano al de un dios en base a su razón de ser. No cabía duda que Shaka era "El más cercano a un dios" de su generación después de todo. Pero como todo humano, tenía sus defectos.

–Ya reencontraras el camino– Shion dijo gentilmente

Shaka bajo la cabeza, el tono del patriarca sugería que sabían algo y se negaban a compartir la información, estuvo tentando a preguntar, pero había un plato distrayéndolo considerablemente.

–Ya puedes comer, Shaka– El patriarca le recordó.

Shaka alzó la cabeza y asintió.

Los otros dos solo observaron como Shaka intentaba mantener su compostura, peleando contra las ansias de devorarse todo lo que había en la mesilla, por más sereno que se quisiese ver, su ritmo acelerado al comer era muy delatante, cosa que fue desapareciendo a medida que su necesidad dejó de ser un problema.

Al terminar, la cara de satisfacción de Shaka no pasó desapercibida por el par. No tenían idea cuando fue la última vez que comió decentemente, era triste ver que se negaba a complacerse con cosas tan básicas como alimentarse, tanto, que ambos santos se reservaron el derecho de avisarle que no todo lo servido era apto para su culto vegetariano. A Shaka no pareció importarle o al menos…no se dio cuenta.

Una repentina presencia sacó al patriarca de sus pensamientos, miro hacia atrás. Alguien había aparecido en su sala, y ese alguien, era nada más y nada menos que su discípulo, era el único que se atrevía a retar sus barreas sobre las doce casas, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debía ser algo tan urgente como para que realizara tal cosa.

–Discúlpenme– Shion habló mientras se ponía de pie.

La retirada bajo a Shaka a la realidad. Era cierto, tenía que entregarle el rosario antes de partir. –Señor patriarca, necesito hablar con usted.

Shion asintió. –Acompáñame.

Alzó su mirada a los anfitriones –Muchas gracias por todo, Dohko, Shunrei, nos veremos más tarde.

Dohko sonrío –Cuando quieras, cariño.

Shion inhaló profundó y sostuvo el tabique de su nariz. ¡¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que nada de palabritas melosas enfrente de otros?! Pudiese dar media vuelta y empezar una discusión marital, pero eso solo expondría lo que él quería evitar. Libero su tabique revelando un ligero rubor. Dohko ganaba, por ahora.

Al entrar a su sala, contempló a un desorientado Mu cargando el cuerpo de su discípulo.

–¡Maestro! – Mu exclamó con desesperación al tenerlo a la vista.

Shion se acercó de inmediato, ese tipo de llamado por parte del ojiverde era anormal, observó al más joven de sus hijos y sintió un hoyo en el pecho. Por un momento pensó que estaba sin vida, pero si tal cosa fuese verdad, Mu no estuviese cuerdo ni en lo más mínimo. Lo guio hasta su cama y le hizo una señal a Mu para que lo acostase. Las manos del carnero estaban algo temblorosas y había un cierto ritmo acelerado en su respiración.

–¿Qué pasó?– El patriarca preguntó.

Mu miró de un lado a otro –¡E-e-estabamos en entrenamiento l-l-luego su cosmos se encendió y perdió el control y…!

–¡Mu!– Shion lo detuvo posicionando sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiverde –Respira.

Mu inhaló y exhaló.

–Otra vez– Ordenó el patriarca.

Mu repitió la acción –Estábamos trabajando su cosmos, de repente todo se salió de control. Maestro, ahora, no detecto nada ¡Nada!

–Tranquilo, aún está vivo, solo necesitamos saber que le sucede. Te agradecería que esperaras afuera.

Su discípulo gritó ahogadamente –Pero…

–No me obligues a sacarte– Shion dijo firmemente.

El ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior, el coraje y la impotencia estaba haciéndose notar en su mirada. Se retiró hasta la entrada de la sala antes de que su maestro lo viese derramar la primera lágrima. Se recargó en el pilar y dejó que se derramasen a sus anchas. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Qué hizo mal? Desde que Kiki llego a su vida, su primera prioridad era asegurarle un hogar lleno de amor y una educación sin violencia. ¿Por qué el destino lo castigaba con esto? Él estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier castigo en su persona, pero ¿Qué Kiki sufriese por él? ¡Eso jamás! Su carnerito no merecía sufrir.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que había alguien más esperando afuera de la sala.

–Shaka…– El tibetano se limpió las lágrimas. –Veo que estas mejor– Sollozó –¿Todo bien?

–Yo debería ser el de esa pregunta– Shaka contestó al verlo tan deprimido.

Mu se abrazó a sí mismo y alzó los hombros. Como quería abalanzarse a sus brazos y soltar el llanto más fuerte que pudiese dar, ya se había aventurado bastante con intentar besarlo estando inconsciente. Se deslizó por el pilar hasta llegar al suelo y adoptó una posición fetal. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, poco después comenzaron deslizarse por su delicado rostro. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, lo menos que quería en ese momento fuese que Shaka lo criticara por ser un débil sentimental. El calor humano de su ser aumentó al sentir esa tan deseada presencia a su lado.

–Mu ¿Qué sucedió?– Escuchó a escasos centímetros.

El corazón del carnero volvió a actuar como era de costumbre cuando el rubio estaba cerca, ¿Fue eso lo que creyó que escuchó? Shaka ¿Interesado en su situación? Le resultaba imposible definir su sinceridad mientras ocultaba su rostro, pero ¿Para qué se engañaba? Tener a al rubio a su lado era el mejor consuelo que pudiese tener ahora, independientemente que tan real fuese la intensión. Si podía pretender, aunque sea unos momentos que ambos eran amigos cercanos otra vez, eso amortiguaría ese dolor de haberle fallado a su niño… Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se complacía así mismo para enmascarar una triste realidad.

–Fue mi culpa– Mu susurró –Fue mi culpa, mi culpa.

Shaka mantuvo la expresión más neutral posible, aunque en verdad, verlo así hacía que sus niveles de cortisol se elevasen, sin mencionar que le provocaba un incomodísimo nudo en la garganta. Su convivencia con Mu en sus primeros años en el santuario dio como resultado esa sensibilidad por él. Ese "algo" que lo obligaba a preocuparse por su bien, que le impedía dedicarle su mirada casual a cualquier persona, que le provocaba ese maldito vaivén que juraba que algún día lo haría vomitar. Ese "algo" Que seguía sin saber que era…Lo peor de todo, es que aquel fenómeno sin nombre, fue el causante de su propio colapso. ¿Qué más da si mostraba algo de simpatía por el carnero? Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Su proximidad se convirtió en un abrazo algo inseguro, Mu solía abrazarlo cuando él estaba triste, era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento. Dicho abrazo no pasó desapercibido por el carnero. Su espacio personal se vio severamente invadido por un fuerte agarre. Sintió como su túnica comenzó a humedecerse al mismo tiempo que era penetrado por la esencia de esa alma tan destrozada. Nunca lo había sentido tan agobiado, pero claro. Solo había una persona capaz de quebrar a Mu de esa forma y ese alguien…no era él.

–¿Algo le ocurrió a Kiki?– Finalmente preguntó.

Sintió como Mu apretó los puños jalando su túnica consigo. Sus solloces ahora fueron acompañados por llantos oprimidos. El carnero estaba intentado mantenerse lo más silencioso posible, pero al parecer su pregunta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El llanto fue cobrando fuerza hasta convertirse en uno normal. Él por su parte, se quedó en la misma posición. ¿Por qué se estaba comenzando a sentir tan bien el andar sirviendo como hombro de desahogo? Mu estaba sufriendo… Y de algún modo, le estaba gustando, solo por el simple hecho de que se sentía útil. Que bajo había caído, que barbaridad…

–Mu, pasa po-

Abrió sus ojos de un de repente y alzó la mirada, solo para terminar encontrándose con el par violeta. Tragó saliva, él y Mu se encontraban en una posición un tanto…Pues… "rara" Carraspeó para que el carnero notase la presencia de su maestro y ambos se pusiesen de pie.

Shion por su parte, ató el cabo. Así que era su discípulo quien le había estado moviendo el tapete a Shaka. Ahora que lo pensaban era una pareja algo….algo… "¿Especial?" No parecían tener mucho en común salvo tener tendencias algo espiritualistas… ¡No! ¿A quién quería engañar? Esos dos no tenían absolutamente nada en común. Mu era muy humano, cálido y abierto al mundo. Shaka era idealista, frio y de mente cerrada. ¿Cómo es que la humanidad de su carnerito logró traspasar tales barreras? Tanto que estaba mostrando indicios del despertar de un nuevo poder. Quizá por eso el semidios estaba tan conflictivo consigo mismo, los ideales de los dioses son muy diferentes a los humano, Shaka aún no encontraba ese balance entre ambos.  
Era inevitable para él no sentirse preocupado por tal interés. Mu siempre había sido una persona sensible, por más sereno que se viese a la hora de recibir una ofensa, muy en el fondo todo le afectaba. Juntar una persona sensible como Mu, con una que no sabe actuar adecuadamente ante sus nuevos sentimientos como Shaka, daba la combinación perfecta para un gran desastre. La preocupación entraba en conflicto con sus deberes de patriarca, era su deber vigilar que Shaka fuese en buen camino para activar el sentido, pero su instinto de padre no quería que ese hombre lastimase a quien consideraba su hijo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Impedir que Shaka intentase acercarse a Mu? Eso era algo muy, muy tentador… Pero… El noveno sentido fue lo que los ayudo a Dohko y a él sobrevivir la antigua guerra santa ¿Qué tal si algo se aproximaba? No valía la pena evitar que ambos sufriesen para que al final terminasen muertos por negarles el descubrimiento de ese poder. Era difícil, pero tenía que dejar que Shaka lo intensase, aunque claro, bajo una supervisión moderada, no permitiría que hiciera a Mu sentirse innecesariamente miserable.

Carraspeó –Pasa, Mu, Athena está con él.

Mu miró al rubio, este le asintió y lo alentó para que acompañase a su maestro, se adentró nuevamente a la sala de su maestro, esta vez, el patriarca alzó la cortina que hacia la diferencia entre la cámara de Athena y la de él.

Vio como Athena mantenía el torso de su alumno alzado para que este pudiese beber un poco de agua. Acto seguido su diosa lo volvió a recostar y le deposito un beso en la frente. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, se dirigió hacia sus dos caballeros y cerró la cortina detrás de ella. No necesitaba palabras, la mirada de Mu era suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba más que deseoso de saber que le sucedía a su pequeño.

–Logre despertarlo, pero…

–Pero…– Mu repitió con miedo.

–Su cosmos ha sido sellado. Lamento no poder hacer más…– Dijo con tristeza.

–¿Sellado? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué un cosmos recién despierto de auto sellaría? – Mu preguntó con cierto grado de histeria. El tono obligó al patriarca a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su alumno para reincorporarlo.

Saori desvió la mirada, no era el momento de decírselo, solo lo alteraría más. Pero aun pudiese hacer algo para remarcar la importancia del asunto. Se mordió el labio inferior al punto de la sangre comenzó a pigmentarlo.

–Mi señora…– Llamó el patriarca al notar el acto.

Athena recogió la sangre con su dedo índice y se adentró nuevamente a su cámara, esta vez ambos caballeros la siguieron con intriga. Se acercó a aquella vulnerable alma que reposaba en su cama, la pobre yacía en un sueño profundo. Con su dedo, comenzó a escribir una serie de letras en griego en diferentes partes del pequeño cuerpo.

–Puedes llevártelo una vez que la sangre desaparezca– Mencionó Saori.

Mu asintió. –Mi señora, le pido de favor que me permita quédame con él.

Saori asintió –Por supuesto.

Shion comenzó a caminar hacia su propia sala, para su sorpresa, Athena se dirigió al lado contrario, obligándolo a seguirla. Ella caminó por la parte posterior de su cámara hasta llegar a la explana donde estaba la gigantesca estatua que resguardaba su armadura. Retomó a Nike en su mano derecha y lo alzó, activando su cosmos divino, dando como resultado que una gran burbuja dorada comenzara a rodear el Santuario.

–¿Una barrera? Pero ¡Mi señora! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!– Shion preguntó.

–Vendrán por él.

–¿Por quién? ¿Kiki? ¡¿Quiénes?!.

–Solo manténgase alerta por ahora– Ordenó Athena.

Shion inclinó el torso en señal de sumisión –Como usted ordene–

El patriarca dio media vuelta y regresó a su sala, esa barrera solo atraería la curiosidad de los demás santos y era mejor estar ahí de una vez, fijo su mirada a la entrada, Shaka aún se encontraba esperándolo.

–¿Querías hablar conmigo?– Llamó.

Shaka asintió y se arrodilló –Señor patriarca, le hago entrega de este rosario, espero que logre encontrarle un guardián digno en un futuro no muy lejano.

–Hablas como si estuvieses a punto de irte– El patriarca comentó con alta sospecha.

–Tanto Athena como el santuario mismo, necesitan de un buen guardián. Algo que yo ya no soy– Shaka declaró.

–No puedes irte

–Pero…

–No te iras– Shion reafirmó.

–Señor patriarca, necesito regresar río Ganghes. Es la única manera en la que puedo volver a encontrarle sentido a mi vida– El hindú insistió.

–Shaka, si tienes problemas, solamente debes regresar al lugar donde comenzaron, no hay necesidad de retroceder tanto.

–He, perdido mi armadura.

–Virgo no te dejo por ser indigno, Shaka.

Las palabras del patriarca le cayeron como un rayo de esperanza –¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere?

–Que aprendas a adaptarte.

Shaka apretó la dentadura y frunció el ceño –¡¿Adaptarme a qué?!– Dijo desconsolado con los brazos extendidos.

–Eso es lo que debes descubrir por ti mismo.

Shaka abrió su boca una vez más dispuesto a seguir insistiendo, pero la presencia de Mu a espaldas del patriarca lo hizo quedarse con los pulmones llenos de aire. Hubo un cambio repentino de objetivo. Comenzó a analizar la esencia que emanaba el ojiverde, ya no estaba tan deprimido como antes, pero tampoco estaba cerca de decir que ya era el mismo Mu de siempre.

Vio como lemuriano menor comenzó a moverse en el regazo del otro. Atrayendo la atención de Mu.

–Kiki ¿Cómo te sientes?– Preguntó de inmediato.

–Cansado…– Murmuró Kiki con dificultad.

–Te esforzaste demasiado– Mu contestó lo más neutral que pudo.

–…Perdón…– Susurró antes de volver a dormirse en los brazos de su maestro.

–Mu, de ahora en adelante, necesito que me reportes cualquier actividad sospechosa. Kiki está delicado y necesita ser protegido a toda costa– Shion dijo.

–Eso hare.

–Regresa a tu templo– Shion ordenó.

Shaka siguió al carnero con la mirada, no estaba muy seguro si Kiki ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero la cara del lemuriano no presentaba un completo alivio. Comenzaron descender juntos, después de todo, ya había tratado el asunto con el patriarca, cosa que lo dejo insatisfecho, pero si su sospecha era correcta, el problema que tenía que arreglar se encontraba en el mismo santuario.

La manada de cuadrúpedos pastoreaba con tranquilad, el lugar seguía siendo seguro para estos animales. Con mucha dificultad, un trio descendió hasta ahí.

–¿Estás seguro que es aquí? – Preguntó Hesper.

Tainn asintió –Aquí sentí el cosmos de señor de Aries.

Duha tomó la prenda de Tainn con rudeza –Más te vale, no vine hasta aquí solo para ver unas bestias comer.

Hesper camino hacia enfrente –Pues, aquí no hay nadie, solo ovejas.

Duha cerró el puño contrario –¡Te lo advertí maldito inútil!.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios del chino –De todos modos nadie más debe saberlo–

–¿Saber q-?– Duha cuestionó perdiendo aún más la paciencia.

–Que voy tras él– Se escuchó una voz adulta de índole femenina. –Ahora que el estúpido ha re-descubierto su cosmos, ya no tengo dudas respecto a mi objetivo, aunque claro, ustedes dos son dolor de cabeza. Sera mejor que los elimine en un lugar donde nadie sospeche ¿No creen?

Duha soltó a Tainn al ver esos ojos que despedían un brillo rosa ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico? –Ese no es Tainn ¡¿Quién eres?!

Tainn levantó el brazo derecho con la palma abierta –Siéntanse honrados de morir bajo el juicio de una diosa.

Al llegar a su casa, el rubio se apartó del lemuriano y se dirigió a sus aposentos, separarse de él le causo una sensación rara en el pecho. Ahora que lo recordaba, era la misma sensación de soledad que sentía cada vez que Mu se apartaba de su lado en aquellos días. Se acostó boca abajo en su cama, casi nunca la usaba, es más, solo la usaba cuando el lemuriano estaba con él. Apretó el puño jalando la sabana y enterró su cara en la almohada con enojo. Mu esto, Mu aquello, Mu aquí, Mu allá, Mu, Mu, Mu y ¡Más Mu !… ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?! giró el cuerpo quedando boca arriba. Sintió que sus lagrimales estaban a punto de desbordarse ¿Por qué el ojiverde se había adueñado de sus pensamientos? Hasta este punto ya estaba cansado de intentar entender. Inhaló y exhaló profundo, relajó el cuerpo y su mente cayendo en un trance sin sentido.

Ahí estaba él, parado sobre un sendero de aspecto nuboso, dando la vista hacia su infinito cosmos, a medida que comenzó a caminar por su dimensión privada, notó como pequeñas estrellas comenzaron a emerger del camino. ¿Dónde estaba? Jamás había visto esta parte de ser. Una de esas pequeñas estrellas interrumpió su andar, instintivamente la cogió con ambas palmas.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Mu"

"Tú también lo eres, Shaka"

Gritó ahogadamente en respuesta y dejó que la estrella siguiese flotando. Miró otra estrella bastante próxima y la recogió.

"Mu, ¿Cómo puedes vivir en este mundo tan cruel?"

"Mientras existan personas que se amen unas a otras, siempre hay esperanza de que algún día, la crueldad solo sea un recuerdo de lo que nunca se debe olvidar"

Dejo ir la estrella con calma. Así que este era el lugar que había sellado años atrás y juro nunca explorar. El sendero que guardaba la evidencia de lo mucho que Mu impacto en su vida. Era esa cajita de pandora que se había abierto y estaba provocando un desequilibrio en su ser…un momento ¡Eso era! El sello se había roto, solo tenía que volver a confinar el sendero y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, todo hilo de memorias tenía una sola fuente vital, era cuestión de encontrarla y cortar el flujo de cosmos. La fuente siempre era la estrella más brillante así que… ¡Voilá! Ahí estaba. Vaya que era inconfundible, era casi del tamaño de un balón.

Shaka no pudo evitar sonreír de manera victoriosa ¡Por fin todo acabaría! Se acercó a la estrella con ambas manos entrelazadas simulando el agarre de una cadena.

–¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? Shaka– Escuchó.

Paró en seco, no había escuchado esa voz desde el incidente –M-maestro– Dijo atónico.

–Recuerda que aquel que no conoce su historia, está destinado a repetirla.

–¿Quiere que vea lo que hay ahí?– El silencio se prolongó –¿Maestro? ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!–

Cayó de rodillas –No me deje…– Susurró. Al hacerse la idea de que su maestro ya no volvería, fijó su mirada en aquella estrella. Tanto tiempo que quiso olvidar, y ahora tendría que revivir aquel recuerdo solo para ver el error que cometió.

"Mu ¿Qué es el amor?"

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?"

–Shaka, Shaka…– Escuchó una suave voz proveniente del mundo real.

¡Oh! ¡No! el llamado estaba interfiriendo con su trance. No podía despertar aun. ¡Tenía que saber!

–¡Espera!– Gritó en vano con la palma extendida intentando retomar la estrella, está cada vez de alejo más de su alcance y con ello, el lugar fue perdiendo luz y forma. –¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Debo saberlo! ¡Espera…!–

Abrió sus ojos de repente y se sentó abruptamente en la cama –¡Mu!– Completó con desespero en voz alta.

La presencia gritó ahogadamente y dio un paso atrás –L-lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte–

Giró la cabeza y contemplo al ariano a su lado, no sabía si debía alegrarse de que su oscuro deseo de tenerlo a su lado se estaba cumpliendo, o enojarse por haberlo alejado de una potencial iluminación. –¿Qué haces aquí?

Mu bajó la cabeza y re afianzó el agarre hacia su pupilo –Solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

Shaka desvió la mirada –No fue nada, Mu– Masajeó los laterales de su cabeza –¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Mu lo miró extrañado, apenas y se había venido a acostar, aunque tenía que admitir que la pensó para acercarse a los aposentos del rubio –Unos cinco minutos ¿Por qué?

–¿Tan poco?– Estiró el cuello hacia atrás –Ah… Mi cabeza.

–Te veo muy pálido ¿Ya comiste? Puedo prepararte algo– Mu ofreció de inmediato.

–No es necesario que te preocupes por mí ¿Qué deseas? – Shaka dijo algo seco.

Mu se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás –¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo querría algo de ti?

–¿Por qué otra razón querrías quedarte?– Planteó el hindú.

Mu cerró los ojos con tristeza, ya no tenía más excusas, solo quería estar a su lado y sentirse acompañado en este momento difícil. Era todo.

–¿P-puedo?– Titubeó señalando la cama.

Shaka solo se movió a un lado para que Mu pudiese sentarse y acostar a Kiki. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ese silencio del "¿Y ahora qué?"

Ambos se reusaban verse al rostro, Mu comenzó balancear sus pernas adelante y hacia atrás. Shaka por su parte se agarraba el cabello como si se lo estuviese cepillando con los dedos.

Mu miró a Shaka de rojo y con un suspiro cargado de valor, fue acercándose al rubio con timidez, quería volver a recostarse en ese pecho, oír ese latido que alivianaba su dolor. Su acercamiento se vio interrumpido por una palma sobre su propio pecho. Sostuvo esa mano prohibitiva con ambas manos y la afianzo posesivamente.

–Mu, entiendo que estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero, no creo que pueda ayudarte.

–Si puedes…Solo quiero tu compañía– Mu dijo entre uno que otro tartamudeo.

–Tienes muchas amistades que pueden hacer ese trabajó– Shaka respondió con recelo.

Mu cerró los ojos –…De todas mis amistades…Eres el único que me hace falta…– Soltó un soplido, no pensó que llegaría el día en el que pronunciara esas palabras, al menos no pensó que lo haría después de haber fallado miserablemente en tratar de remendar su amistad.

–Todos estos años he intentado obtener tu perdón. Ya no sé qué hacer para que me lo otorgues. No espero que volvamos a hacer mejores amigos, eso es imposible. Pero tu perdón, sería suficiente para que pudiese continuar mi vida sin molestarte más.

El rubio lo miro con incertidumbre ¿A caso Mu se estaba despidiendo de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón expulsaba sangre hirviendo a todo su cuerpo? ¿Un perdón? ¿De qué? Ese último cuestionamiento le cayó como agua helada causando un destemple emocional. Por todos los cielos… Todos estos años había estado evitando a Mu por algo. Pero no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que ya ni si quiera recordaba cual era ese algo. Quizá sería mejor para el carnero darle el perdón… sea lo que sea, ya habían pasado quince años. ¿De qué tanto podían pelearse unos niños? Probablemente todo era producto de una simple babosada… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué más da si le preguntaba? Ya eran adultos y podían tratarlo todo con civilidad. Al mismo tiempo de satisfacer su curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que los separo.

–Mu… Yo… No puedo perdonarte por algo que ya no recuerdo– Confesó. La finalidad de sellar el sendero era para olvidar, y fue justo lo que hizo. Pero dado que se había roto, las emociones estaban volviendo a él, aun así, era un proceso gradual y aunque quizá más adelante lo recordase, no le caería mal si el carnero le refrescara la memoria.

–Yo… yo solo sé que no debía acercarme a ti, pero, la verdad es que ya olvide porque– Continuó.

Mu se vio severamente confundido ¿Qué ya no se acordaba? Suspiró profundamente, su fantasía de que Shaka mágicamente se olvidase de aquello se hizo realidad, ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora ¿Qué importa si no lo perdonaba? Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por algo que al rubio ya no le importaba. Una parte de su conciencia tacho su mentalidad de cobarde, pero como dice el dicho, "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" o en su caso… "Si no está roto, no lo arregles" Si Shaka ya no se acordaba ¿Para qué insistirle? Solo incitaría a revivir un momento traumático para él y el ciclo se repetiría. Era mejor dejarlo así. Él feliz, Shaka feliz. Fin de su trágica historia de amistad.

–Oh, pues, entonces…– Mu no pudo terminar cuando el fino toque del rubio lo obligó a hacer contacto visual, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sus miradas se había unido de una forma tan prolongada. Sus ojos no habían cambiado salvo esa frialdad que le transmitía, como extrañaba aquellos días que solo eran calidez.

–Me gustaría saber que pasó– Shaka le preguntó, los ojos del carnero seguían siendo igual de tiernos y cálidos, pero había una creciente inseguridad y angustia en ellos, era entendible. Mu solo se desvivía por Kiki y este último no se encontraba en la mejor situación…Pero… él conocía esos ojos, ese previo conocimiento sobre esa mirada lo hacía ver algo más que solo pesar por el reciente acontecimiento, Mu cargaba con algo mucho más grande y doloroso, quizá eso por lo que rogaba ser perdonado.

El carnero se apartó del contacto de Shaka al oír eso. ¡No! ¡No podía! Todo estaba marchando muy bien, no era necesario recordarle aquel día, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo cuando el rubio comenzó a acercársele de manera imponente, su gentil petición ahora se había convertido en una silenciosa pero firme exigencia, siguió retrocediendo hasta que el borde de la cama se terminó y su espalda hizo contacto con la fría pared del templo, quedando así acorralado.

Shaka no podía quitarle la vista de encima, su alma se despedazaba por saber, no quería esperar a recordar. A pesar de ello, su actuar estaba teniendo repercusiones en Mu, su postura encogida y su mirada angustiosa denotaban una inseguridad descomunal. ¿Cómo hacerlo ceder? Un ligero salto fue el resultado de una idea espontanea, recordó las únicas palabras que pudo recopilar de aquel suceso plasmado en la estrella de su memoria. Quizá… solo quizá..

–Mu…– Susurró en un tono que el carnero solo podía describir como sensual –¿Qué es el amor?

Las palabras hicieron que las pupilas del carnero se contrajeran y que perdiera el aliento. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! No sabía que pensar al respecto, alegrarse por el fantasioso interés en el tema o aterrarse por un resultado ya vivido. Si Kiki no estuviese de su lado, desde cuando que ya se hubiese tele trasportado lo más lejos posible, era un cobarde, desde aquel día en el que intento mostrar "amor", nunca se atrevió a volver a experimentar un sentimiento tan fuerte hacia otra persona, lo más cercano que tenía a ello era su pupilo. ¿Para qué arriesgarse? ¡¿Para qué?! Apretó los puños, pero claro, el amor fraternal tenía sus limitaciones. No podía derrochar pasiones con alguien que consideraba su hijo, de solo pensarlo le generaba un repudio enorme. Necesitaba alguien con quien poder explorar esas emociones y él había hecho su decisión hace mucho tiempo. Solo quería pertenécele a un hombre, y ese hombre estaba exigiendo su derecho sin que este tuviese recuerdos de dicho privilegio.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe?– Finalmente respondió con un hilo de voz.

Shaka asintió silenciosamente, a lo que Mu respondió con un trago de saliva, la última…más bien, penúltima vez, las cosas se salieron de control y todo termino siendo un completo desastre. Ahora se encontraba ahí, apunto de hacerlo una vez más, sus crispantes manos llegaron hasta el rostro del rubio, a pesar del suave agarre, sus manos no dejaban de temblar lo que provocó que Shaka posicionase las propias encima de las suyas.

Inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones como parte de su ritual de valor. Su alocado corazón no le hacia el trabajo nada fácil, estaba tan nervioso que hasta la mandíbula le iba y venía como si tuviese frio.

–Cierra los ojos, Shaka– Susurró suavemente.

Shaka obedeció, ¿Qué tenía el ariano en mente? Cerrar sus ojos no le impedía ver, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. ¿Qué tanto seria la diferencia si miraba o no? La presencia del tibetano era cada vez más próxima a la suya. Por alguna razón esto se sentía demasiado familiar, sintió un tibio aliento chocar contra sus labios, pudiese jurar que sus narices se rosaban un poco. ¿Qué era esto que sentía? Parecía que su corazón estuviese despidiendo ondas de calor cada vez que absorbía los restos de ese aliento. Finalmente los sintió, la suave piel de los labios del carnero posicionándose sobre los suyos… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué era eso?! Ya había saboreado estos labios antes, el vaivén en su torso emergiendo, el calor acumulándose… A este punto ya le costaba trabajo pensar con claridad, solo sintió una especie de frustración. Ese contacto era demasiado poco ¡Quería más! En un acto instintivo abrió su boca afianzando aquellos labios con voracidad.

Mu abrió los ojos en sorpresa…Esto… esto no ocurrió aquella vez. No sabía qué hacer, jamás había besado a alguien de esa manera. Shaka en cambio, lo hacía como si hubiese besado mil veces antes. Relajó el cuerpo y dejó que el otro tomase el control. No iba a luchar por dominancia, ya bastante tenía con que rubio haya aceptado su pequeña ofrenda.

Ese sabor fue todo un éxtasis para el rubio, no pensaba soltar esa boca ¡Jamás! Nadie más debía tener ese néctar, debía ser suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Quien lo intentase sufriría una de las peores muertes. No le basto con succionar, invadió con su lengua sin piedad alguna como si fuese un animal marcando territorio. Esa boca, era solo suya. Finalmente cedió la unión por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva.

Mu tomó su bufanda roja y limpió ese rastro. Eso había sido maravilloso, no tenía palabras. Todos estos años había deseado este momento y por fin se había cumplido.

–¿Y…?– Shaka habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Y, qué? – Mu preguntó con timidez.

–¿Qué paso después?

El tibetano desvió la mirada y volvió a encogerse, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Matar esta ilusión con la verdad, ¿O continuarla?

–Fue todo, Shaka. Te bese y…– El corazón le dificultaba hablar coherentemente, ahí iba de nuevo, una combinación de palabras nunca pensó que volvería a repetir.

–Y te…te…– Articuló con dificultad.

Shaka recogió un cadejo lila y lo llevo detrás de su oreja, seguido de un segundo beso, esta vez, más calmado. Este ya no era con intenciones de proclamar, sino para animarlo a completar lo que quería decir.

–Y te dije cuanto te amaba– Susurró con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

Shaka frunció el ceño –¿Es todo?– El otro le asintió de inmediato –Pero…Mu, sigo sin entender que es el amor…–

–El amor no se entiende, se siente– Corrigió el tibetano poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho –No hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que amar y sentirse amado, te da una razón para levantarte sin importar que tan imposible sea la causa, luchas por un ideal que trasciende más allá de lo que nuestros ojos de mortal pueden ver. Es ese poder que nos hace únicos en este universo y es ese sentimiento, lo que hizo que la misma Athena nos acogiera en sus brazos para alcanzar un mejor mundo para todos–

–Mu…– Shaka susurró atónico al ver el resplandor del carnero….Pero que cosmos. Si tuviese los ojos cerrados, juraría que estuviese ante la presencia de Athena ¿Cómo eso era posible? ¿Qué clase de poder era ese?

Mu se apartó gentilmente de Shaka y se dirigió al lado opuesto de la cama donde su pequeño aun dormía, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo con delicadamente, unió sus frentes haciendo que ese resplandor sobre su cuerpo tomara más fuerza. La luz fue desapareciendo gradualmente y con ello ese poderoso cosmos. Contempló a su carnerito por unos segundos este comenzó a moverse y soltar unos cuantos quejidos antes de abrir los ojos.

–Maestro…– Kiki llamó cien por ciento despierto.

–Mi hijo– Mu dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos del carnerito se llenaron de brillo, por fin… Después de tanto tiempo, por fin pudo resolver su duda –¡Pa'!– Exclamó al abalanzarse contra Mu con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No llores Kiki, no llores– Mu llamó con suavidad. Miró a Shaka. Este mostraba una cara confundida, la expresión no lo sorprendió, el rubio aun debía comprender sus palabras. Le extendió la mano.

–Ven

Shaka miro la mano con la misma expresión. No entendió como… pero… el cosmos tan poderoso ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Por qué Kiki desertó tan lleno de energía? ¿Fue acaso obra de Mu? ¿Qué clase de técnica curativa era? ¿Por qué no la había hecho antes? Aceptó la mano del lemuriano, este lo guio a su lado haciendo que lo abrazara.

Kiki vio como Shaka abrazaba a su padre. Mu tenía una sonrisa muy satisfactoria que no había visto en mucho tiempo –¿Ya son novios?

Mu grito ahogadamente y el rubor emergió de un de repente –¡Kiki!

Shaka levanto los hombros, la verdad, no le molesto el comentario. Aunque, dejando sus primitivos instintos de cortejo aun lado. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en tener una pareja. Saber controlarse y dejar ir todo sentimiento de posesión y deseo era la finalidad de su entrenamiento. El cual, había fallado miserablemente. Ahora se encontraba ahí, derramando miel por el carnero. Aunque, había algo que lo incomodaba, si sus sospechas eran correctas y su interés por Mu era genuino y no un simple deseo sexual. Las prioridades del tibetano estaban bien definidas, no importase que tanto se esforzase en tratar de manejar estos nuevos sentimientos hacia Mu. Él siempre sería el segundo. Algo comenzó a crecer en él, una especie de frustración al darse cuenta de ello. Si iba estar con el ariano, quería que fuese solo suyo.

Kiki se escondió en el pecho de Mu –Perdón.

El carnero afianzó el abrazo. Su niño aun tenia uno que otro problemita de imprudencia, solo esperaba que Shaka no se lo tomase a mal, sin embargo, el rubio se apartó de él segundos después y salió de la habitación.

–Lo hice enojar ¿Verdad?– Kiki dijo algo triste.

Mu suspiró –Espérame aquí ¿Si?

Kiki asintió.

El ojiverde salió a buscar al rubio, este se encontraba justo en la entrada de su templo mirando hacia arriba.

–Shaka…– Mu llamó –Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, no tienes por qué sentirse forzado a corresponder a algo que no quieres.

El silencio se prolongó.

–¿Shaka?– Volvió a llamar.

–¿Ves lo que yo veo?– Shaka preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema.

El carnero miro hacia arriba, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima estaba agradable como cualquier otro día de primavera. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos detectar lo que Shaka le mencionaba, un discreto destello dorado cada vez que un fuerte viento chocaba a mas altitud.

–Una barrera– Respondió.

Shaka bajo la mirada –Deberías ir con el patriarca.

–Pero…

–Yo cuidare de Kiki– Shaka lo interrumpió antes de que viniera con esa excusa.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? – Mu preguntó devuelta.

–Ya tengo algo asignado– Se limitó a decir, claro que no le iba decirle que su misión era recuperar su armadura…Si una crisis se avecinaba, tenía que encontrar la manera antes de que los demás se enterasen de su fallo.

–Oh, está bien.

La actividad del pequeño pero alegre pueblo cercano al santuario estaba en su hora pico. Las calles comerciales se encontraban tan llenas de gente que un claustrofóbico perdería la cabeza.  
Era inútil para el santo tratar de pasar desapercibido, aun sin armadura, el pueblo sabía quién era, lo había estado visitando desde que llegó al santuario cuando era solo un niño. Siempre pasaba por la misma ruta, por casi las mismas tiendas y con el mismo acompañante. Los poblanos le guardaban gran respeto tanto a él, como quien solía ir a su lado.  
Él en particular no era para nada social con los demás, casualmente hablando. Nada trascendía más allá de lo que solía pedir en los establecimientos. Su amigo era un poco más abierto. El cual por cierto, se quedó platicando con el de la tienda de antigüedades, la verdad, no le molestaría la pasión de su amigo de andar buscando tiliches coleccionables si tan solo fuesen útiles… por algo le llamaba tiliches a sus "Decoraciones del hogar", como le daban ganas de entrar al templo con una escoba y sacar todo lo que no necesitaba, como una madre frustrada hacia su hijo que nunca limpia su habitación.

Un par de manos tibias cubrieron su fría e indiferente vista, paró de caminar, dejando que el cuerpo ajeno se recargase en su espalda.

–¿Quién soy?– Escuchó en su oreja.

Alzó un poco el pecho, no podía creer que después de tantos años siguiese con ese juego. Las pequeñeces provenientes de ese hombre atravesaban como balas de lava su barrera sentimental, lo que seguía era inminente…Una emoción, a pesar de ello, su expresión no fue más allá de un aparente tic en el labio, asesinando por completo su deseo de sonreír.

–Un tarado– Le respondió neutralmente.

Las manos se apartaron devolviéndole la visión. Miró a su compañero quien tenía una clara expresión de disgustó.

–¡Oye! ¡Te pregunte quien, no un que!– Escuchó la protesta de manera explosiva.

Un segundo tic atacó su labio, su compañero era tan espontaneo que solo le daba más leña para continuar regresándole las palabras. –Entonces no niegas serlo.

El ofendido chaqueo los labios –¡Camus!

El francés alzó el pecho de manera victoriosa con una curva casi imperceptible en los labios. Si iba andar con sus jueguitos en público con él, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

El otro cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda –Entonces, no te mostrare lo que compre.

–No me interesa. Milo

El escorpión jugueteó un poco con la caja –¿Estás seguro que no quieres ver los anillos?

Sintió como su helada sangre fue arremetida por una onda de calor proveniente del pecho ¿Era eso lo que escucho que…? Dio media vuelta para contemplar a su berrinchudo compañero con los labios un poco separada con una mirada esperanzadora. –Milo…

Milo sonrió y giró hasta quedar de frente al francés, abrió la cajita rebelando un par de bandas de hule. –Se ponen debajo y así duramos más.

Camus inhaló profundo suprimiendo las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, con ello expresión desvaneció casi al instante retomando su cara habitual. Miró a milo fijamente –¿Y Compraste lo que te pedí? Tan si quiera.

El griego giró los ojos –Ahhmm Algo así…– Dijo cediéndole la bolsa.

Camus la abrió sacando una pequeña canasta de fresas –Esto no venía en la lista que te di–

Milo sacó la lista de su manga izquierda y giró el papel como si este estuviese intentando descifrar un mini mapa –Tal vez si escribieras como una persona normal…

Camus cerró los ojos con una ligera expresión de disgusto –Mi letra cursiva es elegante y cien por ciento legible. No como alguien que escribe patas de araña.

Regresó su mirada a las compras de su compañero –Chocolates… ¿Crema batida? ¿Para qué quiero yo crema batida?

¿Pero qué diablos quería Milo para la cena? ¿Un pastel? ¿Fresas con crema? Eso no era sano, y de ninguna manera dejaría que ese hombre con espíritu de niñato se saliera con la suya.

El escorpión posicionó sus manos detrás de su nuca –Ohh… Uno nunca sabe– Dijo en un tono picaron.

Los ojos de Acuario se abrieron considerablemente, intento no hacer alguna expresión con sus labios o cejas que denotasen su desaprobación. Ese tono de voz, esos "Anillos" sumando la fama afrodisiaca que tenían las cosas que cargaba en esas compras solo podía significar una cosa. –…Que puerco…– Concluyó fríamente.

–Esta noche nos vamos a divertir– Advirtió Milo con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin ningún intento de esconder su lujuria.

Camus reanudó su camino hacia el santuario para despabilar su mente de aquel pensamiento. El sexo no era algo nuevo para ellos, pero seguía siendo algo que el santo de Acuario manejaba de forma muy tradicional, o quizá hasta tabú. Jamás demostraba afecto por Milo en público, y público para él significaba cualquier espacio abierto. No importase si estuviesen solos en medio de la nada. Si los dos no estaban encerrados en cuatro paredes, su frialdad era difícilmente superada por la pasión de su pareja.

Milo le siguió, se le abalanzó empujándolo un poco y aferrándose a su brazo derecho en el proceso, sabía que Camus no aprobaba ese tipo de contacto fuera de sus templos, pero no le importaba, es más, no le importaba que el mundo supiese lo mucho que lo quería. Pero claro, su novio tan compuesto, firme, organizado, limpio entre otras cualidades que al escorpión le encantaba desmentir en la cama. Ya se lo imaginaba, él derritiendo ese hielo de nueva cuenta para volverlo a tener como un ser humano. Amaba hacerlo, cada intento proporcionaba una experiencia diferente ¿Cómo reaccionaría su compañero cuando él comenzara a limpiar su cuerpo de la crema? El pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse de la emoción, seguido de una fantasiosa expresión de perversión nada discreta.

Las expresiones de Milo obligaron a Acuario a coger una gran bocanada de aire, para luego soltarla en un gran suspiro de rendición, junto con una mano cubriéndole gran parte de la cara de la vergüenza. ¿Qué tanto le costaba a Milo conservar un poco de compostura? ¡Eran Santos de Athena por el amor de todos los dioses! Si él no mostraba afecto en presencia de la demás gente, no era para negar su amor, sino demostrar que su relación no era una falta de respeto hacia sus principios como santos. Aunque, la relación del patriarca y el viejo maestro inspiraban algo de confianza para "Formalizar" Las cosas. Optaba por seguir cauteloso.  
Paró en seco unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al camino principal al santuario. Miró a su hogar a la distancia con intriga. Ese cosmos discreto, pero poderoso alrededor de ella ¿Era acaso algún tipo de protección? ¡¿El santuario estaba en peligro?!

–No lo creo– Finalmente respondió tras un largo silencio.

Los pensamientos de Milo se quebraron en mil pedazos como un vidrio frágil, no era la primera vez que su pareja le cortaba las alas, pese a que siempre lograba su cometido, era inevitable frustrarse en cuanto Camus rechazaba sus intimas propuestas –¡Quieres dejar de ser un tempano de hielo y-!

No terminó su frase cuando detectó lo que Camus había estado queriéndole decir, unieron sus miradas al santuario, ese escudo hecho por su diosa, algo andaba mal y como caballeros, era su deber servirle. Su noche de pasión debía esperar. Su prioridad ahora era defender su nido de amor, digo, el hogar de su diosa.

–¿Ustedes son santos de Athena?– Escucharon una inocente voz.

Ambos miraron atrás, contemplando un niño con rasgos asiáticos, una mirada angelical. Vestía una túnica azul, con una bufanda blanca.

–¿Qué se te ofrece?– Preguntó Camus en seco.

–S-soy aprendiz, me preguntaba si podía acompañarlos hasta el Santuario– Titubeó con cada palabra, se veía que era un chico tímido.

Ambos se miraron y alzaron los hombros. ¿Por qué no? No era la primera vez que se les adhería compañía en camino de regreso.

–Adelante, niño– Accedió Milo.

Los santos de oro comenzaron a caminar a paso acelerado, fue cuando pensaron que tal vez dejar que los acompañase era una mala idea ya que implicaba ir a paso humano.

–¿Quién es tu maestro?– Camus cuestionó nuevamente.

El niño encogió los hombros –N-no tengo maestro fijo. Pero, espero que el señor de Aries lo sea algún día–

El griego cortó su respiración antes de que se le saliese la carcajada –¿Mu?– Dijo tratando de sonar lo más compuesto posible.

El francés rodó los ojos a espaldas del aprendiz, tragándose las ganas de espejear la expresión de burla de Milo, todo mundo sabía que los lemurianos solo entrenaban a los de su misma etnia, hasta cierto punto se pudiese decir que eran algo racistas. Si este niño no era lemuriano, que ese parecía el caso, no tenía ninguna oportunidad –…Suerte…– Se limitó a decir.

No pasaron ni tres segundos de silencio cuando escucharon quejidos de dolor detrás.

–Huyan…– El chico expresó con dificultan.

Ambos miraron el chico, una creciente aura rosa comenzó a rodearlo, despedía una vibra tan mala que era imposible que se tratase de un amigo. Sus posiciones cambiaron, estaban listos para el enfrentamiento. No importase que se tratase de un niño, alguien con ese tipo de esencia era obvio que no tenía buenas intenciones hacia el santuario.

–¡Corran!– Gritó desesperadamente el joven antes de que su cuerpo fuese sido completamente invadido. Sus ojos destellaron un rosa intenso, invocando un descomunal cosmos, tal cantidad de poder era imposible que viniese de ese niño de manera natural. Los dos santos ya to tenían duda. Detrás de esa cara inocente había un enemigo.

El francés no podía estar más furioso de sí mismo ¡Pero que buen día para dejar su cloth en el santuario! Alzó el índice para llamarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, unos hilos rojos lo habían atado sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Camus frunció el ceño eh intento congelar los hilos, dándose cuenta de que solo creo un sauna a su alrededor, su intento de hielo era instantáneamente vaporizado.

–¿Qué acaso no sabes que el hielo al calor se derrite?– Escuchó una siniestra voz femenina proveniente del niño. Su aura lo alzó a la altura del francés y le tocó el pecho.

Camus perdió el aliento, tanto sus pupilas como todo su cuerpo se contrajo. Algo había entrado en su cuerpo… no, no a su cuerpo ¡A su alma! Este monstruo estaba buscando algo en él como si estuviese ojeando un simple catálogo. Las memorias llegaban a su cabeza junto con un bombardeo de emociones, era demasiado, tanta emoción junta le provocaban una elevación de su cosmos que ni el mismo entendía. ¡¿Qué era todo esto?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debía eliminar algo que había entrado a su esencia?! La impotencia lo invadió cuando la criatura expuso esos sentimientos, aquellos en los que solo deseaba ser feliz con Milo, aquel sueño guajiro de ellos dos fugándose del santuario y empezar una nueva vida, ese anhelo de algún día pudiesen formar una pequeña familia…

–Cuanta pasión, lujuria y deseos reprimidos– Admiró la mujer –Justo como me gustan–

Su agarre hacia Acuario se vio afectado por una serie de agujas, al debilitarse su técnica, escorpio logro liberar a su compañero.

–¡Nadie toca ese hombre más que yo!– Milo exclamó posesivamente. Miró a Camus –¿Estas bien?

Camus no respondió, sus pupilas seguían contraídas y presentaba un espasmo general como si tuviese hipo. ¡¿Pero que le hizo esa abominación a su pareja?! El cosmos de Milo ardió como nunca. –¡Me la pagaras bestia estúpida!– Advirtió desgarrándose la garganta de furia.

El joven poseído observó al santo de escorpio y puso su índice sobre su labio con una sonrisa juguetona, sus agujas fueron lo suficientemente ardientes como para romper sus hilos, este ente amaba los mortales con pasión y aquí había uno justo enfrente. Volvió a invocar sus hilos rojos, esta vez con un destello rojizo intenso.

–Veamos si eres tan apasionado como yo– Retó dirigiendo sus hilos hacia Milo.

–¡Aguja Escarlata!

–¡Eso ya no te servirá!

Los hilos rompieron su serie de agujas y comenzaron a rodearlo, no solo eso, esos hilos eran tan a calientes que comenzaron a quemar su piel. Milo apretó la dentadura soltando uno que otro quejido con rabia, no iba mostrar debilidad ante esa cosa, sea lo que sea.

El niño ahora se acercó a él –Veamos, que hay en ti.

Milos se retorcía, no de dolor, si no para intentar ver a su compañero que en encontraba detrás de él. Camus aún estaba en la misma posición, petrificado con la mirada más chocante que jamás había visto en él.

–¡Camus! ¡Argh! ¡Camus! ¡Camus! ¡CAMUS! ¡Despierta con un carajo!– Exclamó el escorpión.

La mujer invasora se rio –No puede oírte, ni si quiera puede verte. Ahora es mi esclavo.

–¿¡Que le hiciste maldita bruja!?

–¡Humm! No me sorprende tu insolencia, los caballeros de Athena siempre han desafiado en poder de los dioses– Trazó el rostro del griego con su dedo índice –Ya que terminaras igual que él, te contare un secretito.

Milo le dedicó una mirada rabiosa.

–Tu amante se encuentra en un sueño profundo, sus sentidos se han encerrado en su más desesperante deseo del corazón. Su cuerpo ahora es una caparazón hueco que puedo manipular a mi placer, así como lo será el tuyo, con ustedes, completare mi misión.

La mano ajena se posiciono sobre su pecho, la pura esencia maligna comenzó a invadir su ser, y con ello, expuso su más grande vulnerabilidad justo como lo había hecho anteriormente con Acuario.

–¡Oh!– Rio elegantemente –Ya veo, estas insatisfecho y frustrado. Ese Camus no te sabe corresponder ¿Eh? Tu paciencia es admirable– Dijo sarcásticamente.

Retiró su mano dejando otro caparazón a su merced.

–Los dos hacen una combinación interesante, fuego y hielo. Serán mi pareja de esclavos favorita por un largo tiempo– Con un chasquido de sus pequeños dedos. Un último destello emergió en ambos cuerpos. Curando instantáneamente sus heridas y relejando sus expresiones para que se viesen naturales como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El ser apagó su cosmos, quedando la imagen de aquel asiático indefenso, se posiciono en medio de ambos santos y tomó la mano de cada uno con las suyas.

–Ayúdenme a cruzar la barrera ¿Si?– Dijo alegremente.

Ambos asintieron sin emoción alguna.


	4. Lazo divino

He comprendido que hay dos verdades, una de las cuales jamás debe ser dicha.  
Albert Camus

 

El resplandor baño su rostro de dicha, alzó los parpados y sonrió genuinamente sin pudor alguno, estiro sus extremidades gimiendo placenteramente a la sensación del estirón, relajó el cuerpo y miró a su derecha. Su amado aun dormía con la boca completamente abierta y un pequeño rastro de saliva del lado inclinado. Capturó esa cavidad con la suya, que hermoso era comenzar el día que derramando un poco de miel sobre la hojuelas preferidas.

Los parpados opuestos se alzaron saludando a su vista, el respondió acentuando más sus sonrisa, uniendo la frente con la de su amado antes de volver a sellar ese amor que los unía con otro beso.

"Buenos días, Milo" Saludo.

"Buen día, Camus" Milo se recostó en la cabecera y masajeó las mejillas de su pareja "Te van a salir arrugas" Bromeó.

Una débil risa escapó de sus labios, ¿Y que si le salían arrugas por sonreír tanto? Sonreírle a quien amaba era lo que más disfrutaba hacer, si eso significaba envejecer con dignidad, estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo.

Un pequeño llanto llamó su atención, probablemente el llanto más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Se levantó de inmediato para atender a aquel pequeño ser reposando en una hermosa cuna de cristal alzando aquel infante con orgullo y una sonrisa que le entumían las mejillas ¿Cómo llego a este mundo? Era lo que menos le importaba, solo que tanto él como su pareja estaban aquí para guiarlo en durante su vida.

Bajaron a desayunar, Milo se adueñó de la cocina como todas las mañanas, era su manera de pedir disculpas por hacerse el tonto y dejar que él se hiciera cargo del bebé por la noche, cosa que se veía reflejada en los ojos del francés, pero la apariencia cansada lo tenía sin cuidado.

Los dos salieron de su humilde hogar rumbo al pueblo, vaya que cuidar de un pequeño implicaba grandes gastos, pero para el francés, quien no se miraba con muchas ganas de cederle el niño a su pareja, le importaba menos lo que invertiría en esa hermosa criaturita.

Su paseo por el bazar transcurrió de manera tranquila, las conversaciones con su pareja aludían al futuro de su pequeño. Un grande y honorable santo de Athena en potencia, de eso no cabía duda, lo llevaba en la sangre. De pronto, un imponente caballero dorado que jamás había visto pasó frente a él. Con sus ojos azules y una larga cabellera de fuego ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba usando la armadura de…? Algo en sus brazos comenzó exigir libertad, era difícil mantener el agarre en aquello que se movía sin control. Finalmente se libró. Su pequeño… no, eso ya no era un bebé, era un niño de aproximadamente ocho años con una larga cabellera como la suya, más los ojos decisivos y apasionados de su otro padre.

Apenas y estaba intentando comprender lo sucedido cuando el niño partió carrea.

"¡Espera!" Camus llamó en vano.

"¡Señor Kiki!" Llamó el niño.

El caballero se detuvo contemplándolo, esperen, ¿Ese era Kiki? ¿Había sucedido a Mu? Observó como Shion y Mu aparecían al lado del nuevo caballero de Aries, admirando a su pequeño.

"Es uno de nosotros"

Las palabras del patriarca le cayeron como balde de agua fría, nunca pensó que sentiría tan horrible sensación con algo con lo que había crecido. Miró como Mu cogió a su niño en los brazos

"¡No!" Camus exclamó intentando correr hacia ellos, mas no pudo, un resplandor dorado lo ataba ¡¿Por qué su cosmos lo traicionaba?! ¡Esos arianos se estaban llevando su felicidad!

"Él es mío ¡Él es mi hijo!" Gritó con desesperación. Miró a su lado esperando a que Milo hiciese algo al respecto, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba a su lado, de hecho, nada parecía tener sentido, sus alrededores estaban llenos de hilos dorados, impidiendo que pudiese acercarse a los tres desgraciados que le quitaban a su bebé.

"¡No se lo lleven!" Volvió a gritar con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

La impotencia y el dolor se transformaron en una ira incontrolable, se rodeó de un cosmos rojo intenso, generando una daga de hielo en su mano derecha y cortando sin piedad cualquier atadura de ese puro cosmos dorado. Ya era libre, nada ni nadie pudiera impedir cobrar venganza de aquel ser que tanta envidia le provocaba.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con la daga hacia el frete como un caballero de justa, hasta que dio con el blanco, lo hizo, finalmente se había desecho de aquel cosa que tanto lo perturbaba en silencio y que trataba de suprimir con una frialdad que lo mataba lentamente. Sus alrededores se volvieron oscuros, todos habían desaparecido, mas no podía moverse, como si su daga aun estuviese incrustada en algo.

–¡Camus!– Escuchó a la distancia.

–¡Camus!– Escuchó otra vez esa misma voz algo quebrada.

– ¡Camus! ¡¿Por qué?! – Por tercera vez esa voz emergió en su consiente, en un tono envuelto en el llanto.

–¡Contéstame!– Escuchó con claridad, esa voz… el conocía esa voz, era Mu…

–¡¿Por qué?!

Con un repentino pestañeó y con gritó ahogado, sus alrededores cambiaron radicalmente, esto, estaba en el santuario… Su pareja aparentemente inconsciente al lado de Shaka y Dohko. Escuchó un sollozo dolido. Miró hacia abajo, sus pupilas contrajeron…Su daga de hielo incrustada en el pequeño ariano de cabellos de fuego, detrás de él. Un Mu hecho trizas.

Horas antes.

La sala del sumo pontífice se volvió el lugar de concentración de la mayoría de los santos de oro ¿La razón? Querían una explicación respecto a la reciente acción de su divinidad.

–Athena sospecha de algo, todavía no sabemos qué, pero debemos estar alertas. Yo me quedare aquí a cuidar de Athena. Saga, Kanon, quiero que cuiden la entrada a las doce casas. Aiolos, sobrevuela el área protegida. Aiolia, Shura y Deathmask patrullaran por fuera. El resto lo hará por dentro, incluyendo los santos ausentes para que se lo hagan saber lo antes posible.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente se marcharon a cumplir su labor.

–Mu, Dohko– Los detuvo –Ustedes tendrán el trabajo más importante.

Ambos lo miraron atento.

–Protejan a Kiki.

El hindú se encontraba en los jardines del santuario, sentado con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un frondoso árbol en pleno florecimiento. Lejos de cualquier tipo de preocupación y estrés, claro que tenía un pendiente con esa burbuja. Pero en su condición, solo le queda confiar en el resto de los santos de oro.

Respiró de manera profunda y calmada, intentando conectarse nuevamente con esa parte de su ser que tenía archivado todo lo del ariano, si iba a aceptar empezar una relación, al menos quería hacer el intento de recordar un par de cosas más…

–¡Me aburro!

O quizá mejor, debería empezar por aceptar la idea de que su relación no sería una cosa de dos…

–¿Enserio Mu dijo que usted me cuidaría?– Preguntó Kiki.

–No fueron esas palabras exactamente, pero debo cuidar de ti en lo que esta con el patriarca–

Kiki se sentó en el césped aun lado del hindú –¿Y qué haremos?

Shaka mantuvo su postura –Solo relájate y conversa contigo mismo en silencio–

–No me gusta meditar– Bufó el pequeño.

–No te estoy preguntando– El rubio recalcó con firmeza.

Kiki encogió los hombros, no estaba a acostumbrado a que alguien le hablara de esa manera y sentirse un poco intimidado fue inevitable.

–Mu te mima demasiado– Shaka expresó en voz alta.

Kiki dio un pequeño salto –¿Mande?

–Te tomas muy personal lo que venga de otras personas.

–¡Eso no es cierto!

–¿Seguro?

El silencio fue la respuesta del lemuriano.

–Mu no te ve como pupilo, ni tú lo ves como maestro. Él jamás te entrenara en serio y así nunca serás digno de portar una armadura– Continuó el rubio

Kiki se puso de pie –¡Mi padre me entrena bien.

–¿Alguna vez has combatido?

Kiki frunció el 'ceño' –Pues-bueno… es que…

–¿Qué tal tu nivel de cosmos?– Shaka siguió sin romper sus serenidad.

El ariano apretó los puños –¡Oiga! Yo ya puedo encender mi cosmos cuando se me plazca.

Shaka levanto una ceja alzando un poco los parpados con curiosidad –Me encentaría ver eso.

El pelirrojo resopló con molestia. Sorpresivamente para el hindú, Kiki no tomó la tradicional pose de pelea, no, regresó a la posición de loto respirando profundamente una vez más, eso era nuevo. Jamás había presenciado a un aprendiz queriendo activar su cosmos mediante técnicas de autoconocimiento. Si bien le daba su curiosidad por saber que tan bueno era Mu como maestro, ahora esa curiosidad de convirtió en una necesidad por saber.

Aries y Libra descendieron lo más rápido que pudieron por las casas, la urgencia venia por parte de Mu, Dohko solo intentaba mantener el ritmo del mayor de sus hijos.

–Mu, con calma– Dohko llamó –Dijiste que estaba en buenas manos.

El mencionado paró de correr –Lo sé ¡Lo sé!– inhaló profundo, si no se controlaba, terminaría actuando igual de histérico como cuando trajo a Kiki –No puedo evitarlo, es mi pequeño…

–Es el menor de la familia, no dejaremos que algo de le pase– Libra ánimo.

Mu le dedicó una débil sonrisa, el comentario lo persuadió para bajar con calma. Si su sensibilidad no le fallaba, Shaka se encontraba en los jardines, probablemente junto a lago artificial, era su lugar favorito para meditar fuera del templo, solían ir todos los días ahí para "Meditar" aunque, de una u otra forma terminaban haciendo cualquier niñada menos eso.

Su sonrisa cobró fuerza con esas memorias, de seguro él y Kiki estaban ahí esperándolo, hablando de, esperaba que pupilo no llegara a incomodarlo demasiado. Shaka era una persona paciente, pero los niños nunca fueron su fuerte.

–Alto ahí– Dohko llamó.

Mu pestañeó –¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó un tanto distraído por sus pensamientos.

–Observa.

Aries miro al frente, habían dos caballeros caminando pacíficamente sin cloth –¿Camus y Milo?

–Observa bien– Repitió Dohko

Ambos comenzaron a seguirlos de manera discreta, sinceramente no se sentía cómodo siguiéndolos. Los rumores de ellos dos siendo pareja eran igual de fuertes a como era el rumor de sus padres, pero, una cosa era saber de primera mano que dos personas si estaban en una relación, otra cosa era andar espiando a una que claramente no quería ser perturbada. A él no le sorprendería en absoluto, cuando los conoció, esos dos ya eran uña y mugre, hasta pudiese jurar que Milo actuó de manera muy ofensiva a la hora de demostrar su posición en la escala intrapersonal del francés. Los dos caminaban normalmente y parecían alertas, le estaba costando trabajo entender lo que sucedía hasta que un resbalón lo tomó por sorpresa.

Dohko detuvo su caída.

–Gracias– Miró hacia abajo, las pisadas de Camus dejaba una huella muy característica –Hielo…

–Algo le pasa– Dohko frunció el ceño –Camus es una persona muy sensible, el más ligero altero en sus emociones provoca esto…

–Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – Susurró Mu

–Actúa natural.

Mu sacudió la cabeza –¿Qué?

Observó como Dohko comenzó a acercarse a los dos, ese le siguió un tanto dudoso respecto al plan.

–Buen día– Saludó.

–Qué onda– Milo saludó. Perdiendo claramente el respeto tradicional que se le tenía a Libra.

Con solo ese saludo, Dohko ya tenía razón deducir que algo también le pasaba a Milo. –¿Ya les dijeron lo que tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó sin perder su entusiasmo inicial.

Los cuestionados se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

–Estamos en patrullaje, ¿Nos acompañan?– El chino invitó intentando acercarse un poco más a los dos.

El escorpión dio unos pasos atrás jalando al francés quien intentó dar un paso al frente  
–Tenemos otros planes.  
–Sería un honor.

Las dos respuestas que sonaron al mismo tiempo causaron desconcierto en sus emisores, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, fue difícil para los otros dos tener una idea de lo que esas miradas significaban.

–¡Bien! Quédate con tus nuevos amores– Reprochó Milo a los cuatro vientos y se marchó.

–¡Milo!– Camus estuvo a punto de echarse a correr, no sin antes dar una reverencia –Mis disculpas.

A medida que Camus se retiraba el hielo era cada vez más notorio.

–Pide ayuda…– Mu susurró

–¡Vamos!

Acuario alcanzó a su compañero y lo sostuvo por la espalda, era difícil mantener el agarre, en su cabeza circulaban una serie de memorias mezcladas con deseos y fantasías. ¿Qué planeaba ese ente? ¿Manipularlo con sus sentimientos? Si bien es cierto que logro meterle su hechizo, eso no significa que no comenzó a luchar el momento en el que fue atacado. Negar cada deseo y emoción era algo que había estado haciendo durante años. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que su cosmos tenía una alineación nata con la detención de los átomos. Cualquier movimiento en falso y pudiese congelarlo todo. Matar sus emociones era crucial para mantener su poder bajo control. Pelear contra esa posesión era más que solo evitar ser usado como marioneta, era evitar que todo el Santuario, si no es que toda Grecia, terminase en un invierno eterno.

–¡Milo!

El mencionado forcejeó –¡Suéltame hijo de perra!

Las palabras de Milo evocaron otro bombardeo a la cabeza del francés.  
"Eres un maldito tempano"  
"¿No me amas?"  
"Estúpido iceberg"  
"Ni a mí me sonríes"  
"Lo nuestro no es más que sexo"  
"¿Tienes a otro?"  
"No me dejes"  
"Soy yo o él"

–Tienes que resistir, nos van a ayudar– Dijo con dificultad, ignorando todas esas frases y escenas indecorosas.

–¡¿Por qué siempre me abandonas?! ¡Camus! ¡Dijiste que me amabas!– Exclamó el escorpión fuera de sí.

Las palabras de Milo sonaban tan dolidas y llenas de rabia ¿Qué clase de recuerdos o fantasías estarían perturbando su mente? Su compañero siempre había sido más emotivo, y aunque esas palabras solo fuesen producto de un enemigo, su propio cansancio mental de luchar contra la misma manipulación estaba haciendo que las palabras le llegasen. Pero más que palabras, las consecuentes lagrimas eran solo por el hecho se saber que esa persona tan especial para él estaba sufriendo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. –¡Siempre te he amado!– Exclamó con la única esperanza de que Milo recobrase un poco de cordura.

Bastante lejos de la zona de conflicto y actividad general. El discreto resplandor de una esferilla flotante mantenía al ente al tanto de la situación.

–¿Así que aun te resistes? ¿Eh? – Comentó al aire.

Ese Santo de Acuario resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensó. Había sido tan fácil poseerlo que le dedico más energía al otro Santo, dado que ya estaba completamente sumergido en su más doloroso recuerdo y peor miedo. Decidió optar por apretar los hilos que manipulaban los sentimientos de Acuario.

–Ya no más. Sé que escondes algo aún más interesante.

Una peculiar señal hizo estremecer al joven cuerpo, ¡Ahí estaba! Ese cosmos que rastreo hasta aquellas montañas, por fin se encargaría de ese blasfemo. Por mucho que quisiese seguir torturando a sus nuevos juguetes, tenía una labor más importante que hacer y era mejor mandarlos de una vez. Al dar la orden, estiró su mano de mortal para ver cómo se descarapelaba lentamente, el manejo de dos santos de oro deterioraban ese cuerpo con rapidez. Esa era la única alma lo suficientemente pura como para albergarla. Si moría, no tendría más que revelarse. Jamás utilizaría sus poderes para mantener a alguien con vida, muchos menos revivirla, si el alma de ese niño muere, será por débil.

Virgo mantuvo la tentación de abrir sus ojos. Kiki estaba cósmicamente apagado, hasta pudiese jurar que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ser santo en primero lugar. Abrir sus ojos solo para contemplar al pupilo de aries fallar miserablemente ya no sería curiosidad, si no morbo puro.

Kiki permaneció con su postura de loto con una expresión serena… vaya que era difícil. Si Mu estuviese a su lado, ya desde cuando que se le hubiese echado encima. Pero Shaka estaba lejos de mostrar ese tipo accesibilidad. Por lo que prefirió calmarse y probar que su maestro no era ningún patán respecto a su entrenamiento.  
Fue hasta esas alturas que una chispa blanca emergió en su vasta dimensión sin vida aparente. Su agobio de complacer a Mu para obtener su aprobación ya no existía. Fue reemplazado por esa estrella que almacenaba el amor incondicional que se tenían…de esa razón que su padre le encomendó encontrar. A caso ¿Esa era la forma del cosmos que se encontraba dentro de su ser? Estaba algo vacío a su parecer, siempre se le dijo que era un universo lleno de estrellas… en cambio, el suyo solo era esa estrella sola. ¿Dónde estaba el resto de su universo?

Los minutos trascurrieron en un silencio, por fin, Virgo disfrutaría de una meditación profunda y silenciosa… Abrió los ojos de repente ahogando su grito al notar la incongruencia, oh ¡No! Eso era demasiado silencio como para tener un niño a un lado. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Observó detenidamente al chiquillo. Este no mostraba señales de volver en sí. ¿De verdad estaba meditando con talento?

–Hey– Llamó al mismo tiempo que chasqueó sus dedos sin obtener respuesta. El rubio seguía manteniendo sus sospechas al respecto, tal vez solo era un buen actor y nada más. En fin, optó por volver a meditar el también… total, su trabajo de cuidarlo era más fácil si Kiki no movía un dedo.

El pequeño Aries continuó mirando de un lado a otro, todo estaba muy oscuro a sus espaldas, la verdad no le daban ganas de ir rumbo a la oscuridad, al contrario, mejor comenzó a caminar hacia su estrella, sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros, producto de la sensación de estar caminando en la nada y que un potencial agujero negro se lo tragaría. Siguió hasta quedar casi debajo que aquel objeto luminoso, más al frente, notó una especie de esfera blanca, se dirigió hasta ella y la observó, todas las estrellas, ¡Todo su cosmos estaba encapsulado ahí! No la pensó dos veces y guio sus manos a esa esfera.

–No toques eso– Escuchó.

La voz lo hizo saltar del susto y evitó que completase la acción intencionada. ¿Quién diablos se encontraría dentro de él? Esto era su esencia ¿Quién más pudiese encontrarse ahí?

–¿Quién eres?– Kiki preguntó con seguridad, como si supiese a manera inconsciente que esa voz no representaba un peligro. Un viento a sus pies acarreando aparente polvo de estrellas comenzó a acumularse enfrente de él hasta formar una silueta, que luego tomo volumen y color.  
Era un hombre alto de facciones y complexión fina, ojos azules, maracas lemurianas y con una cabellera larga de aspecto de púas. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del pequeño, era el hecho de que portaba la armadura de Aries.

–Soy el futuro que arruinaras si rompes ese sello.

El pequeño no podía verse más sorprendido, entonces así se vería o al menos pensaba que ese sería su aspecto en el futuro. Pero ¿Cómo pudiese arruinar su futuro si libraba su cosmos? Es más ¿Cómo demonios se convertiría en el santo de Aries sin cosmos? ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

–¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Tú eres yo, y sabes que nunca escucho a mi vocecita– Respondió el pequeño despreocupadamente, dio media vuelta y cogió la esfera con ambas manos.

–Entonces a mi si me escucharas– Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Kiki volteó de inmediato con una mirada incrédula –P-padre.

Mu lo miró con sumo enojo –No soy tu padre, soy tu maestro, y como maestro, te ordeno que dejes ese sello– Dijo firmemente.

El pequeño espejeó la expresión de su falso maestro –¡Mu no habla así! Sea quien seas, eres un completo tonto al pensar que caeré en eso–

–¡Es por tu bien!

Kiki apretó la dentadura y frunció el labio inferior. No estaba dispuesto a caer en más inseguridades, liberaría su cosmos, haría su padre orgulloso, lucharía por Athena y continuaría el legado de Aries a toda costa. En un acto decisivo, arrojó la esfera al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las estrellas comenzaras a incorporarse y girar alrededor de la suya, recuperando su universo

–¡Kiki!– Llamó el fantasma por última vez en lo que se desvanecía por la corriente cósmica.

Un impulso envió al santo de Virgo hacia atrás. ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! ¿De quién era ese cosmos? ¿A caso…? Abrió los ojos, eran de esas cosas que necesitaban verse para creer. El niño de quien se atrevió burlarse ahora expulsaba un cosmos digno de respeto. Se acercó y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kiki, si no controlaba la explosión inicial, este se saldría de control… otra vez.

–Respira, recuerda que es tu poder, tú decides si surge o duerme, no debes permitir que el poder nuble tu juicio– Dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pequeño pecho.

Estuvo a punto de concluir que sus palabras fueron en vano y tendría que recurrir a una técnica de supresión más drástica, sin embargo, ese cosmos entró en un estado pasivo, llegando al nivel de un cosmos común, poco a poco decayó hasta ser casi imperceptible.

Kiki abrió los ojos después de una extraña meditación, por unos instantes su iris estaba completamente amarillo, a medida que pestañaba paso a un tono verdoso, el cual que dio paso a sus usuales ojos azules.

Masajeó su cuero cabelludo al volver en si –Gracias. ¡Uff! Ni se imagina lo que encontré ahí–

Shaka lo vio extrañado.

–¿Siempre pasan cosas raras cuando uno medita con ganas?– Kiki preguntó sin dejar de masajearse.

–La buena meditación da como resultado el descubrimiento de uno mismo, dime, Kiki, ¿Qué descubriste?– Shaka preguntó serenamente tratando de ocultar su gran interés.

–Descubrí que…

–¿Si?

–Que…

–¿Si? ¿Si?

–¡Que soy genial!– Exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo con orgullo.

Las esperanzas del rubio fueron abruptamente apagadas por la repentina soberbia del chico, inhaló profundo. Ok, si, se había equivocado, Kiki tenía un gran talento, pero aún le faltaba madurar… y mucho.

–Volvamos al templo.

Kiki asintió.

Su camino fue descontinuado por la presencia de dos santos de origen francés y griego respectivamente, sus impotentes caracteres sugerían que no los iban a dejar pasar.

–¿Se les ofrece algo?– Shaka preguntó.

–Danos al niño– Milo exigió sin rodeos.

Shaka extendió el brazo frente al pupilo –Kiki, apártate.

–¡No te metas! Shaka.

El segundo grito obligó a Acuario a dar dos pasos adelante –Solo danos al niño– Pidió de manera más serena.

El hindú frunció el ceño de manera sospechosa, algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué querrían a Kiki con tanta urgencia? Ni si quiera se molestaron en dar explicaciones, fue cuando su sensibilidad detecto algo inusual, una creciente perturbación de aquellas almas. En Milo era algo explicable debido a su explosiva actitud, pero, ¿Camus? ¿Qué lo estaría perturbando al punto de dejar un pasillo de hielo?

–¿Cómo se llama el niño?– Se limitó a preguntarles.

El silencio se prolongó.

Shaka frunció más el ceño –Lo sabía. No permitiré que se lo lleven sin antes darme una explicación.

–Si así lo quieres, niño bonito– Milo activó su característica uña –¡Tendré que quitarte del camino!

El escudo del hindú no se hizo esperar, notó el calor de otro cuerpo sujetándose a su cintura. Shaka respondió al abrazo posicionando uno de sus brazos al costado de Kiki. Él dijo que lo cuidaría y cumpliría con su palabra.

–No pienso combatirlos– Shaka volvió a hablar una vez que la lluvia de agujas seso.

Un segundo ataque lo hizo coger a Kiki en los brazos y saltar de inmediato. Al disiparse el frio polvo, observaron aquel árbol que les brindo su generosa sombra estaba completamente congelado.

–Ese árbol tenía más de cien años…–

El escorpión cargo su luminoso cosmos para el siguiente ataque –Pues te unirás a él si no nos das al mocoso.

Shaka abrió los ojos –¿Eso es una amenaza?

El escorpión se paralizo por completo al sentir un segundo y aturdidor cosmos entrar a su cabeza. Era demasiado, ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más! No sabía que creer, que hacer. Era esa agobiante sensación de solo observar como perdía el control de su propia alma, mezclar recuerdos, celos, fantasías… ¡¿Qué era que?!

"¿Por qué no quieres?"  
"Hola chicos"  
"Te va gustar"  
"¡Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo!"  
"¿No nos acompañan?"  
"Di que me amas"  
"Di que me desea"  
"Di que seré el único"

Sus ojos finalmente se pusieron en blanco y dejó que la gravedad hiciera su función sobre su cuerpo.

Shaka seso la ofensiva, como lo supuso, estaban tan exhaustos mentalmente que no aguantarían una segunda técnica sobre ellos. Ahora solo era cuestión de noquear a Camus también.

–¡Shaka!

El llamado de Mu dio como resultado que Kiki se saliese corriendo hacia su padre, abandonando por completo la seguridad del otro santo.

–¡Kiki! ¡NO!– El hindú exclamó intentando alcanzarlo antes de que Camus…

…

Demasiado tarde.

Me decían que eran necesarios unos muertos para llegar a un mundo donde no se mataría. Albert Camus.

Su acto era más que imperdonable, le costó trabajo creerlo, él, el Santo de Acuario, había sido cegado por la envidia, de la misma envidia que corrompió Saga, esa que te orilla a sacar lo más violento y primitivo de tu ser.

–Kiki…– Mu llamó entre solloces. –Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien mi niño.

Camus liberó al ariano de su congelante ataque, dio unos pasos atrás, con la mente aun aturdida por sus acciones, finalmente se puso de rodillas con la cabeza en blanco. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Rogar por perdón? ¿Explicar que fue débil ante el enemigo? Bajó la cabeza hasta que su cabellera cubrió su rostro casi por completo. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando su inminente castigo. El cual no se hizo esperar, un ofensivo cosmos entro a su cabeza como una flecha y lo noqueó al instante.

–¡Shaka! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!– Dohko cuestionó asistiendo a los dos santos inconscientes.

–No se debe hacer sufrir a un animal más de la cuenta– Shaka respondió fríamente.

–¿Kiki? ¡¿Kiki?! – Mu continuó llamando entre discretos solloces hasta que el cuerpo que tanto apreciaba demando espacio propio, resultando que su armadura se manchase con esa sangre consideraba tan sagrada.

–Padre…– Kiki susurró –No se preocupe por mí…

Mu observó cómo ciertas partes del cuerpo de su pupilo se iluminaron, despedían un delicado color dorado que lentamente camino hacia la herida, curándola a medida que a luz avanzaba, una vez que la herida sanó, la luz desapareció.

–Athena me cuida.

Shaka despeinó la cabellera de fuego –No dejas de sorprenderme.

Mu respondió al milagroso suceso con un fuerte y posesivo abrazo a Kiki.

–¡Maldita Athena!

La blasfema expresión provocó que los tres santos consientes volviesen a su estado de alerta. La voz era siniestra con un tono femenino bastante perturbador. Frente a ellos, una figura comenzó a acercarse despidiendo un cosmos con una gama cálida, siendo el rojo y el rosa los predominantes. El cosmos era tan ardiente y luminoso que era imposible distinguir algo más que una simple silueta humanoide.

–Así que uso la protección de los dioses, no pensé que fuese tan inteligente dado que se degrada al nivel de ustedes, los sucios e insolentes mortales.

Dohko se puso de pie una vez asegurados los otros dos santos –¿Tú fuiste quien le hizo esto a ellos?–

–No sé por qué tuve altas expectativas sobre unos mortales en primer lugar– Miró a su objetivo siendo fuertemente custodiado por Aries y Virgo. –Bonita cara, no dudaste en arreglártela cuando nos traicionaste y viniste a este mundo. Pero el gusto no te durara, una vez que acabe con Athena y su protección sea nula. Te eliminare.

–Si pretendes eliminarla. Primero tendrás que matarnos a todos– Dohko declaró al mismo tiempo que los ocho santos restantes se acercaban a la escena.

–Uh… eso es muy tentador, no será difícil. Al fin y al cabo, los seres humanos no son más que animales, tienen ese instinto que los hace mi propiedad y mientras más fuerte sea ese impulso, más fácil será para mí poseerlos– El ente invocó una onda expansiva, selectivamente afectando a los santos recién llegados, ya tendrían su oportunidad de servirle, pero por ahora, sus hilos estaban dispuestos a atarse a aquellos dos santos que se encontraban tan cerca de su objetivo.

–¡Empecemos con otra parejita!– Dijo de manera decisiva.

Libra no la pensó dos veces para que esos hilos se atasen a su cuerpo, quedando a escasos centímetros de los otros tres.

–¡Dohko!– Mu exclamó en sorpresa.

Libra sonrió pese al dolor de la atadura –Te dije que no dejaría que nada le pasara.

El ente apareció a su espalda –Bueno, ya que te estas ofreciendo, te hare mío primero.

Dohko sonrió aún más –Ni en tus sueños– Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a golpear a esa esencia maligna, rompiendo las ataduras como si estas se tratasen de un frágil cristal.

El ente se apartó de la ofensa antes de que le tocase el cuerpo. –¡¿Pero qué demonios?!– Se preguntó al estar en una distancia segura, volvió a utilizar sus hilos con la sólida intensión de poseerlo, solo para que estos fuesen quebrados de la misma manera.

Dohko solo miró a esa misma cara de confianza y determinación, así como asumió encorvo su postura con ambos brazos al frente –Desconozco lo que sucede, pero no estoy dispuesto a mostrar piedad.

Un destelló a su costado lo distrajo, alzó su mano contemplando la raíz de la luz.

El ente miro con horror como un luminoso hilo dorado apareció en el menique de Libra.

–¡Estas casado!– La mujer exclamó con repudio.

Fue difícil para el moreno intentar mantener su seriedad ante el enemigo ¿Qué tenía que ver su matrimonio con esto? En verdad ¿Eso lo estaba haciendo inmune? Una repentina presencia lo saco de sus cuestionamientos, miro a su izquierda, había aparecido justo a su lado.

–Shion…

–¿Estas bien?– El patriarca preguntó con una notoria preocupación.

Dohko observó su listón que no dejaba de brillar, abrió un poco los ojos con una expresión dudosa al escuchar una serie de pensamientos que claramente no eran suyos.

"No te quedes callado ¡Por favor!"  
"Espero que Athena haya hecho la decisión correcta"  
" ¡Dime algo! Dohko"  
"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Volvió a ver a su compañero, fue cuando lo entendió, ese hilo, era mucho más que solo un unir vidas y ya. Su conclusión dio como resultado una leve sonrisa.

–Tú sabes que te soy fiel, no es necesario que vengas a vigilarme.

Shion abrió un poco los ojos con un repentino rubor –¡Ahora no es el momento!

Miró hacia a tras –¡Todos ustedes! Lleven a Camus y Milo con Athena y protéjanla. Nosotros nos haremos cargo– Fijó su vista específicamente en su pupilo –Tu también Mu, no permitas que algo vuelva a pasarle.

Aldebarán cargó ambos cuerpos sin problema alguno mientras que los demás sirvieron de escolta tanto de él como Mu, quien seguía sin separar a Kiki de su regazo.

–¡No te iras! – Exclamó la mujer al lanzar un aura en forma de flecha hacia Mu.

–¡Muro de cristal!

Los santos escucharon el sonar de ambas técnicas colisionar, mas no miraron atrás.  
El muro fue suficientemente resistente para detener el ataque, sin embargo, el mismo impacto provocó el colapso del mismo junto con su emisor.

Dohko evitó que el otro terminara en el suelo –¡Shion!

El patriarca se limpió el hilo de sangre proveniente de su nariz –Un muro ordinario no hubiese sido suficiente– Su compañero le ayudo a reincorporarse.

El ojo de la diosa detecto esa aura de protección que se daban, la aura era aún más poderosa gracias al listón de Athena. Básicamente sus cosmos eran una sola entidad, era como estar en presencia de un solo caballero con el arma de un dios.

–Así que sus vidas han sido unidas con una verdadera bendición y no estúpidos rituales de mortales. No importa ¡Yo puedo desacere de quien quiera cuando quiera!

El patriarca levanto una 'ceja' –No tuviste tanto éxito con Kiki ¿O sí?

Aunque su expresión facial no fue tan marcada, el gruñido del ente seguido de otro repentino ataque cósmico de su parte fue suficiente para calcular el grado de la ofensa, ambos saltaron a lados opuestos en respuesta.

–¿Alguna idea de quien es esta lunática?– Libra preguntó.

Shion negó con la cabeza. La distracción dio como resultado que una descarga de cosmos lo impactara hasta chocar con una roca, destruyéndola en el proceso y terminando en un inestable suelo. –¡Ah!

–¡Muy lento!– Exclamó la otra dispuesta atacarlo de nuevo.

–¡Cien dragones!

La oleada de reptiles místicos arremato contra la humanoide, forzándola a retroceder.

–¿Estas bien? Shion.

El patriarca se puso de pie y asintió.

Los santos escalaron sin parar hasta llegar con su diosa, quien ya estaba siendo vigilada por os santos divinos.

–¿Dónde está el maestro Dohko?– Shiryu no se demoró en preguntar, pero su pregunta fue opacada por la reacción de otro.

–¡Maestro Camus!

El güero se acercó a Aldebarán quien se puso de rodillas para que el otro pudiese ver a su maestro mejor.

–¿Maestro? ¡Maestro! ¡Diga algo por favor!– Dijo con la preocupación impregnada en su voz. Detrás de él apareció Saori, fue difícil para él cederle el paso, de ninguna manera se separaría de Camus sabiendo que algo andaba terriblemente mal ¡Ya lo había perdido dos veces! Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una tercera vez.

–Llévalos a mi cuarto de aseo, por favor.

Aldebarán obedeció.

–Shaka, Aphrodite, Mu, vengan conmigo– Ordenó la diosa. –No te preocupes Hyoga, se pondrá bien, confía mí.

Saori se retiró a la habitación, la cual Tauro dejó una vez que los cuerpos quedaron recostados en la pared.

–Aphrodite.

–Sí, mi señora.

–Necesito que llenes la tina a la mitad, cuando lo hagas, cúbrela con rosas blancas.

La petición fue extraña mas no se atrevió a cuestionar, simplemente obedeció.

La vista de Athena se posiciono en el hindú –Shaka…

Shaka asintió –Entiendo, purificare sus almas.

Athena se mordió el dedo índice y con su sangre remarco el bindi del hindu –Esto te ayudara para sus puntos vitales.

–Gracias.

La diosa finalmente miro al tibetano quien seguía sin soltar a Kiki –Mu, cariño, las rosas aludirán a su nombre a medida que la purificación avance, extraerás ese polvo de estelar, ten mucho cuidado cuando lo hagas.

Se acercó al ojiverde y extendió los brazos con una sonrisa –Yo y mis caballeros divinos lo cuidaremos.

Mu le dio un último apretujón antes de cederlo.

–Cuento con ustedes.

–¡Si mi señora! – Dijeron los tres en coro.

En lo que Aphrodite preparaba la tina. Mu se acercó a los dos inconscientes para comenzar a desvestirlos. Shaka le siguió para asistirlo. Cualquiera diría que Aries estaba sumamente concentrado en la labor dada, pero Shaka podía verlo, esa mirada que intentaba ocultar algo.

–¿Estas bien? Mu.

Mu parpadeó mientras le quitaba la prenda superior a Milo, saliendo de una especie de trance –Uh…Claro ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Shaka comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Camus –Intentaron asesinarlo, y ahora estas aquí intentando salvarles la vida.

Mu dobló la prenda y la colocó su lado izquierdo –No fue su culpa.

–¿No fue su culpa que fuesen débiles?

–Es estúpido creerse superior ante cualquier situación, Shaka, yo creo en que todos podemos aprender de lo sucedido y evitar futuras tragedias. Si esto los ayudara a ser mejores personas, no tengo porque dedicarles un sentimiento que los lastimaría tanto a ellos como a mí.

Shaka se quedó sin palabras, fue muy ingenuo de su parte creer que Mu lograse odiar, su rencor no era más que un enojo pasajero, pero claro, si logro perdonar a Saga, quien logró su cometido ¿Cómo no perdonaría a los que se quedaron en el intento? –No entiendo como mantienes viva la esperanza…

–Lo entenderás cuando dejes de velar por tu propio bienestar y comiences a preocuparte por otros.

¿Cómo decirle que ya lo hacía? ¿A caso no lo demostraba del todo bien? –Me preocupo por ti…

Una leve risa escapó de los labios de carnero –Sí, claro. Ayúdame con sus pantalones.

Shaka alzó las caderas Milo para poder deslizar la prenda, después prosiguieron con Camus a medida que su conversación continuaba –¿Por qué no me crees?

Mu flexionó la prenda y la acomodo con su respectivo par superior –Shaka. Crees que por un beso ¿Pensare que te transformarías en alguien que no eres? Te conozco, sé que no puedo esperar a que me-

Las palabras del carnero fueron cortadas por los labios del hindú, Shaka no fue nada gentil al hacerlo callar, incluso se atrevió a morder un poco el labio inferior del otro antes de separarse. –Hablas demasiado.

Mu se mordió gentilmente la zona atacada por el rubio. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Un "Si" a todo este embrollo? ¿Empezarían una relación formal?

–La tina esta lista– Aphrodite anunció.

El llamado los sacó de su asunto personal.

–Ya vamos– Mu le respondió.

Aries y Virgo introdujeron a Acuario y Scorpio a la tina con cuidado, procurando que ambos quedasen sentados y que ninguno tuviese tendencia a inclinarse.

–Estaré afuera, avísenme cuando necesiten más rosas– Piscis comentó antes de retirarse.

Shaka se sentó en posición de loto en el margen de la pequeña piscina y ato el rosario a la muñeca izquierda de Milo y a la derecha de Camus.

Mu al recoger los frascos necesarios, se sentó a su lado y lo observó detenidamente.

Shaka colocó su mano derecha de manera lateral a su cara, con el índice tocando su bindi mientras que su mano izquierda se posó también de manera lateral con el índice tocando el centro de su palma contraria. Su cosmos encendió con sutileza a medida que lo direcciono al rosario para que finalmente entrase a los otros dos cuerpos. A medida que su cosmos comenzó a ganar terreno, ambos cuerpos en el agua comenzaron a expeler un sudor fucsia que al mezclarse con el agua empezó a colorear las rosas.

Al ver que algunas rosas ya habían tomado demasiado color. Mu rodeo su mano derecha de cosmos y tomo una de las rosas. Un intenso calor que traspasó su armadura comenzando a quemarle.

–¡Ah!– Exclamó alzando su mano hacia arriba repentinamente, dejando ir la rosa.

–¡Así no! – Shaka se acercó al otro –Déjame verte

Mu no permitió que le tocase la mano –No te preocupes por mí ¡Concéntrate en ellos!

Shaka se inclinó un poco hacia tras la repentina y defensiva reacción de Mu, ni si quiera sabia porque seguía impresionándose, Mu siempre ponía a todos antes que él y estos dos no eran la excepción, pese a que intentaron hacerle daño. Shaka retomó su posición y reanudo la purificación.

Mu prosiguió a usar su telequinesia para levantar las rosas como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio y extraer el polvo, su textura era más fina de la que estaba acostumbrado a procesar, sin mencionar que la temperatura era exageradamente alta. Si no fuese por esos frascos que estaban protegidos con sellos, ya desde cuando que el vidrio se hubiese fundido.

Aphrodite resurtió dos veces más antes de que las rosas comenzaran a perder color, anunciando así la próxima recuperación de los santos víctimas del encanto.

El tibetano notó como a Shaka le estaba costando trabajo mantener una postura erguida, así como sus labios se fruncieron y el brillo resultando del sudor le acompañaba. –Shaka…

–Ya casi termino.

El un resplandor dorado ilumino en los cuerpos que conformaban la joven pareja, dando por concluida su limpia. Shaka desató el rosario y se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación y anunciar la finalización del proceso. No logro llegar si quiera a la mitad del cortísimo camino cuando su cuerpo termino en el suelo.

–¡Shaka!

Los santos que residían fuera de la habitación escucharon el llamado de Mu, causando que se amontonasen en la puerta. De hecho, estaban tan amontonados que le era imposible a Saori ver al lemuriano.

–Mu ¿Puedes darme un poco de ese polvo?– Preguntó con el tono de voz algo elevado.

Al notar que estaban siendo un estorbo, se apartaron de inmediato formándose en dos filas.

–Oh… gracias

Caminó hasta llegar con Mu. Quien le cedió uno de los frascos de inmediato. Acto seguido, la diosa, vació un poco del polvo en su palma izquierda.

Abrió su boca soltando un leve grito ahogado –Así que si eres tú…– Volteo a ver al ojiverde –Mu, necesito un gran favor.

No muy lejos de ahí, gran parte del santuario se pintaba de tonos rosas y dorados a medida que las técnicas chocaban entre sí. La ultima colisión de cosmos mando a los fieles a Athena varios metros atrás de donde fue invocada. Al desvanecer el impulso resultante de tal impacto. El caballero de Libra quedo con una rodilla en el suelo con un cuarteado escudo como soporte.

–Shion…Lo lamento, me estoy quedando sin fuerzas.

El rubio se colgó el brazo de Dohko alrededor de su cuello para ponerlo de pie nuevamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba protegiéndolos a ambos con una variante de su muro de cristal, siendo este más bien una burbuja, evitando que ese cosmos en forma de espada con un resplandor que asimilaba al hierro en calor intentaba penetrarlo.

–¡Ay! ¿Ya se cansaron? Si apenas estamos comenzando. Serán inmunes a mis encantos, pero no subestimen mi fuerza– La mujer exclamó sin la más mínima intensión de cesar la ofensiva.

Los ojos del patriarca estaban cerrados, ya ni sabía si era un simple reflejó por la intensa luz de esa espada o porque presentía que si los abría, estos saldrían desorbitados. Pudiese jurar que sus músculos así como sus huesos estaban a punto de desgarrarse y quebrarse respectivamente. El sudor de su cara se mezcló con la sangre proveniente de su nariz. Todo ese sacrificio físico solo para que su cosmos siguiese ardiendo para mantener el muro en pie, no dejaría que Dohko siguiese tomando más golpes por él. Los escudos de Libra ya estaban seriamente dañados ¿Cuánto más iban a resistir?

–S-S-shion, v-vete…– Dohko susurró.

–¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte!

–Tien-nes que ir c-con Athena, d-eben encontrar otra forma– Se apartó del hombro de Shion, estando de pie gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad dispuesto a salir de la burbuja –Yo la d-distraeré y tu…

Shion lo re-afianzó de inmediato –¡No dejare que salgas! Me prometiste que no me dejarías, que estarías conmigo en tiempos difíciles ¡Dohko!

Con esa misma fuerza de voluntad, expandió su burbuja para ganar terreno, enviando al ente bastante lejos. Al ceder el esfuerzo extra, la gravedad lo obligó al ponerse de rodillas, así como el punzante dolor en su pecho concluyó con parabólico vomito teñido de rojo. Tosió en repetidas ocasiones antes de poder articular algo coherente.

–Así como tú me lo prometiste, yo, no voy a dejarte tampoco…– Declaró.

Dohko levanto el pecho sangriento del patriarca. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse al ver a su esposo en ese estado y aun así, la veracidad de las palabras era tan real como el intenso resplandor de su listón. –Shion… ¡No quiero que mueras!

El lemuriano le dibujó una débil sonrisa –No importa, Dohko. Somos uno ahora, si muero hoy, volveremos a estar juntos en vidas posteriores– Estiró su mano a la espalda del moreno y le extrajo una de las espadas. –Nunca debes olvidar, que Athena nos otorgó esta bendición con la única condición de que jamás dejemos de velar por el bien de los demás.

Se puso de pie concentrando lo último de su cosmos en la espada –Esto no solo lo hago por Athena, lo hago por el bien de mis hijos, por el bien de todos aquellos que me han permitido ser su guía espiritual, por esta tierra que me da un hogar y por ti, Dohko, que enseñaste a ser feliz.

Dohko abrió sus ojos a más no poder, alzó la mano y contempló de nueva cuenta su unión, puede que funcione, ya no tenían nada que perder, si conseguían la victoria, seria juntos y si morían…también.´

–Hagámoslo ¡Shion!

El pontífice no espero más y corrió hacia enfrente con la espada ardiendo en cosmos dorado. El ente recargo si espada con un aura carmesí y esprintó de igual forma hacia su adversario armado. Ambos se acercaron los suficiente uno al otro como para que el duelo de un único deslice hiciera cegar el área con tanta luz. El sonido del metal sagrado quebrándose, esparciendo partículas doradas al aire, así como la otra mitad de la espada cayó unos metros al lado derecho del patriarca. Mientras que el arma rebosante de brillo fucsia se posó en el pecho del santo.

–Estas acabado

Shion sonrió sin mirar al ente –Yo solo era la distracción.

Un gritó ahogado escapó de las cuerdas de las otra al notar que su cuerpo había sido rodeado por la unión dorada de los santos –¡¿Qué?!

Shion jaló hacia enfrente y Dohko hacia atrás, haciendo que el listón se adhiriera a esa forma humanoide, robándole cualquier oportunidad de escapar, el brillo del listón hizo su efecto sobre el ser, la coraza humanoide de aspecto fantasmal fue fisurándose como si se tratase un vidrio, al seguir el efecto constrictor, la fisurada piel fue separándose de lo que se escondía debajo.

Los ojos de ambos se extendieron al notar la figura femenina de tez blanca que estaba revelándose ante ellos, realmente no podían ver mucho de su físico debido a la atadura, pero los pequeños huecos sugerían que esta se encontraba mayormente desnuda, Lo único que resaltaba era su rostro redondo con ojos bastante estilizados color rosa pastel y una larga cabellera rojiza que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

–Así que este es tu verdadero cuerpo, ¿Que se siente caer ante tu propio juego?– Libra comentó sin dar indicios de aflojar el agarre del listón.

–¡Humano insolente!

–Eres una criatura que se basa solo en instintos, nosotros somos más que animales, somos seres capaces de tomar decisiones y elaborar un juicio, pero sobre todo, sentir empatía por los demás. No conoces el sentimiento que nos mantiene unidos y eso, será tu condena– Sentenció el patriarca.

Las palabras de Shion fueron seguidas por un brillo más intenso en la atadura, provocando que la tersa piel de la diosa se empezara a quemar. La diosa se desagarro las cuerdas vocales en reacción.

–Alto…

La orden de su diosa fue acatada con el peso de quedarse con las ganas de cuestionarla, lo santos cesaron la tortura mas no la atadura, de ninguna manera expondrían a su máxima líder.

–Solo hay una diosa que usa sus encantos natos para juguetear con los sentimientos más preciados de mis caballeros de una manera tan insensata. Shion, Dohko, ella, es la diosa de la lujuria. La diosa Afrodita.

Las caras extendidas de ambos caballeros denotaban su sorpresa, entonces, esta entidad femenina era una verdadera diosa y no una lunática.

–Afrodita, has sido la responsable de la belleza y reproducción desde la época del mito, muchos te han confundido como "la diosa del amor" Deseo a ayudarte a que comprendas lo que es el verdadero amor, aunque eso signifique un cambio drástico– Saori declaró mientras se acercaba a la aprisionada.

–¡Tú eres la razón por la que la humanidad se reúsa a respetarnos! ¡Todavía tienes el descaro de corromper a otros dioses y hacerlos caer en tu juego de mortales! – La otra respondió.

Athena levantó ambas manos, creando un universo dorado girando encima de ella –Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para sensibilizar a otros dioses con la humanidad, lo hare. Solo recuerda, que hago esto para ayudarte. – Comprimió el cosmos hasta crear una esfera de aspecto cristalino con ese universo dentro, se aproximó lo suficiente e introdujo esa esfera al pecho de la otra diosa, provocando otro desgargante grito de esta, en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se ilumino y se disolvió despidiendo un polvo esponjado como si se tratase de dientes de león u espuma volátil.

–¿A dónde se fue?– El patriarca preguntó al ver que su atadura no era más que un largo listón hecho bola en el suelo.

–No te preocupes, Shion. Muy pronto estará en buenas manos.

Shion asintió, siendo atacado por fenómeno soñoliento que lo hizo tambalearse. Athena asistió su postura, resultando que su vestido se manchase de sangre.

–A-Athena…

–Eso no importa, yo- La diosa tampoco pudo terminar su frase cuando perdió el balance también, haciendo que Dohko fuese quien la asistiera a ella por tomarle el brazo.

–Gracias, lo lamento, encargarme de Afrodita consumió mucha de mi energía. Pero no se preocupen, todo término por ahora.

El patriarca frunció preocupadamente el 'ceño' –¿P-por ahora?

–Shion, tranquilo, pasaran al menos otros doce años antes de que se den cuenta de que Afrodita no se encuentra en los dominios el olimpo. Quizá más, los dioses no se frecuentan entre sí. Por ahora, debemos recuperarnos…

Desde la cima del santuario, Mu observó a los demás caballeros descender en conjunto como una estampida al enterarse de lo que había hecho. No los culpaba, era su deber. Dio media vuelta y regresó al cuarto de aseo, donde ahora un tercero se encontraba inconsciente. Mu dio un suave suspiro antes de sacar a los dos cuerpos del agua y comenzar a secarlos, sus movimientos eran lentos y en forma circular, no era difícil deducir que lo estaba haciendo con mucho tacto. Pese a los cuestionamientos de Shaka, sus pensamientos ante Camus y Milo eran genuinos y eso se vea reflejado con la delicadeza con la que seco y vistió cada cuerpo, ningún movimiento acelerado o brusco que se pudiese traducir como algún tipo de rencor oculto. Al terminar, depósito a ambos en los aposentos de su diosa, solo ella podía decidir qué pasaría con ellos, si eran libres de volver a sus casas o necesitarían tratamiento extra. Dio media vuelta para atender al último e inesperado paciente.

Al colgarse el brazo del rubio para levantarlo, se vio severamente sorprendido al sentir lo ligero que era el hindú, siempre lo había visto muy delgado, pero no fue hasta que sintió su humanidad encima la gravedad del asunto. Se tomó la libertad de llevarlo al cuarto de aseo del patriarca… No iba a tratar de mentirse a sí mismo, de solo imaginarse que tendría un contacto más cercano con el cuerpo de Shaka le provocaba un eleve de temperatura, hasta sospecho que el también necesitaría un buen baño helado.

Su pensar fue fortalecido al verse en la necesidad de preparar tanto la tina de baño como a Shaka. Mientras la tina se llenaba, se acercó al rubio y desbrocho el único sostén que estaba localizado en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que esa holgada túnica abandonara el cuerpo de Shaka con facilidad. Mu clavó un colmillo en su labio inferior, ese placer culposo de verlo y provocar que su mente empezase a imaginarse cosas por lo que en tiempos más antiguos, hubiese sido castigado con latigazos.

El olor impregnado en ese túnica no ayudo para nada, tenía ese "no sé qué" que le era imposible dejar de aspirar esa esencia, era tan atrayente que el lemuriando no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase ante las feromonas invadiendo su sistema. No fue hasta que sintió ese característico espasmo que provocó un roce entre su intimidad y su ropa que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Inhaló profundo y se masajeo la frete, pretendiendo que aquel creciente asunto en su bajo vientre no era real.

Abrió tanto sus ojos como su boca al sentir los pies húmedos, se apresuró arreglar el problema e introducir a Shaka en la tina, provocando que más agua se desbordase. Mu se sintió avergonzado por el desperdicio de agua, vaya que seguía siendo un inútil despistado cuando estaba asolas con ese hombre…

De rodillas y con sus manos en enjabonadas, talló suavemente la piel del rubio, eso solo vigorizaba el deseo, cruzó un poco las piernas con el fin de que el roce mismo calmase un poco la ansiedad, solo consiguió que su miembro reclamara más atención crispándose por debajo de su ropa. Su respiración ya no era nada constante y esto se veía en su boca que ahora estaba un poco abierta liberando pequeños jadeos. Su mano izquierda abandono el cuerpo de Shaka y rozó la tela finalizando con un buen agarre de sobre su marcado pene. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y la boca bien abierta, ahogando el gemido con un entrecortado jadeo. Tragó saliva e intento reincorporarse a la actividad previa mientras que hacia la otra. Cada caricia sobre su miembro le impedía mover la otra mano, su excitación era cada vez superior y con ello fue consumiendo la prioridad, haciendo que cada vez la rutina de aseo fuese más y más torpe.

Eso sí, pese a que todo se le iba de la mano derecha, la otra se reusaba a dejar los masajes a su miembro. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Con un niño en casa le era casi imposible hacerlo cuando le surgía la necesidad. Ahora que había comenzado, no tenía plan alguno de detenerse, su mano seguía deslizando hacia al frente y hacia atrás, dejando que la fricción entre su ropa con su pene hiciese la mayoría del trabajo. Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada con uno paro completo de respiración cada vez que sentía que el gemido se escaparía de su boca. A medida que aceleraba el ritmo, el placer lo fue cegando con cada oleada, como quisiera deslizarse la mano dentro, pero la armadura no le facilitaba tal cosa, poco a poco fue descuidando sus movimientos, acelerando más el ritmo y los gemidos comenzaron a brotar de su garganta.

–¿Qué haces? Mu

La sangre se le helo al escuchar esa voz, paró de acariciarse y respiró hondo para anivelar su respiración. –T-t-te aseo

Shaka alzó un poco los parpadeos, apenas y alcanzaba a ver al ariano con el rabillo del ojo –No me refería a mí.

Mu intentó remover la mano de su pelvis lo más natural posible, pero este movimiento ya era más que inútil, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? Pensar que Shaka no notase sus segundas e impuras intenciones, los nervios del lemuriano se vieron reflejados en el golpeteo inconsciente que sus dedos hacían contra la piel del hindú, este último sostuvo la miedosa mano al fin de que no recayera en una crisis nerviosa. Acto seguido salió de la tina, exponiéndose nuevamente a la vista del Mu.

Verlo así solo le provocó otro espasmo, parecía que su pene estuviese a punto de escaparse de esa tela que tanto le apretaba. Al sentir la reacción, su cara se enrojeció aún más e intento cubrir la zona con ambas manos, tocándose en el proceso y soltando un descontrolado gemido.

Shaka se acercó a él y lo tomo gentilmente de ambos brazos –No te toques el pene, solo estimularas más la erección.

Mu se volvió a morder el labio inferior –Shaka, ya estoy cerca, no me hagas esto…

Shaka tomó la toalla blanca y la deslizó por su cuerpo –Todos somos susceptibles a las necesidades biológicas, sin embargo– Ató la toalla a su cintura –Debes aprender a controlarlo para que este no escale a lujuria.

Mu se negó a mirarlo –Shaka, lo lamento, es que, tú... me…

Shaka posicionó tres dedos sobre los labios de Mu –Lo entiendo, Mu, lo entiendo perfectamente– Dio un suave quejido y se inclinó hacia el frente hasta quedar algo recargado en la armadura de Aries.

Mu sostuvo su potencial caída –Ven, aun necesitas descansar.

Shaka intentó ponerse de pie por si solo nuevamente –Mu, tienes que ir con Athena.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza y tomó a Shaka por el brazo –Debo cuidar a ustedes tres.

El hindú se sacudió el brazo para que Mu lo soltase –¿Y masturbarte mientras lo haces?

El tibetano inhaló solo para quedarse con los pulmones llenos de aire, no tenía nada que refutarle, lo que hizo no tenía excusa salvo el deseo puro de querer pertenecerle y Shaka simplemente no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. ¿Qué hacer ahora? A este punto no le sorprendería que el rubio lo considerase un inmaduro calenturiento. Era mejor aceptar la derrota en la discusión y mantenerse en silencio.

Al llegar a los aposentos el patriarca, Shaka no pidió permiso si quiera para recostarse a sus anchas boca arriba, sentía como si tuviese una montaña encima, o en su defecto, que la gravedad había aumentado…Un momento… ¿Qué era ese repentino peso sobre su humanidad? Alzó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que el ojiverde yacía encima, poniendo bastante énfasis en repegar esa erección contra su abdomen.

–No insistas…– Llamó en un fugaz susurro, los ojos le ardían y pesaban, necesitaba descansar, pero el pequeño ariano en celo no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

–Shaka… me duele…

–No pienses en ello…– Dijo el rubio, su voz ya se había tornado algo ronca por el sueño, resultado el cansancio. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando sintió un frote entre su entrepierna.

–Mu, por favor…

–Quiero hacerlo.

Shaka recorrió su mano por su frente, su cuerpo se ilumino por unos instantes despidiendo un ligero cosmos, era la única manera de forzarse a estar despierto aunque esto le causaría repercusiones más adelante. Una vez cargado de energía, se sentó sobre la cama empujando gentilmente al lemuriano. –Es demasiado pronto para hablar de sexo.

–No quiero hablar, q-quiero hacer…– Mu se recostó en su pecho –Quiero p-pertenecerte, ser tuyo, obedecerte, cumplir todos tus deseos…

Lo abrazó si saber que responderle ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Esto era el dichoso amor? ¿Solo ser la pertenencia de alguien? ¿Ser un esclavo? ¿Olvidar todo principio y solo pensar en el apareamiento? No, eso definitivamente no, Mu no tenía por qué doblegarse ante nadie de esa manera, no tenía por qué pisotear su propia dignidad por la aceptación de alguien más. De solo pensar que él era la razón por la que Mu actuaba de esa forma le causaba un conflicto existencial enorme ¿Cómo arreglar sus problemas si ambos eran la raíz del problema del otro? El sexo es algo vital para que la vida prospere para todas los seres vivos, pero en su caso esto no aplicaba, incluso si alguno de ellos fuese del sexo opuesto, la humanidad ya no se basaba en pensamientos en blanco y negro, todo es un juego de encontrar el tono de gris correcto, toda variante del pensamiento humano debía estar en su punto exacto para que dicha balanza no se fuese para un solo lado, y que ambos lograse alcanzar la felicidad plena. Ahora mismo, es balanza recaía mucho en Mu, esa presión innecesaria por entregarse…

–Mu, no puedo aceptarte si te ofreces como objeto.

Los ojos del lemunriano se abrieron considerablemente y aspiró un poco de aire con su boca entre abierta, probablemente le había ofendido al compararlo con algo inanimado –¿Qué quieres decir?

Era difícil lidiar con esto, no se le ocurría decir más allá de lo que el patriarca le dijo cuándo le dio "La charla" –Date tiempo, Mu, recuerda que esto es un paso muy grande, debes estar seguro si realmente quieres esto– Cerró los ojos –No quiero que alguno de los dos termine arrepentido solo por apresurar las cosas…

Recorrió su mano sobre la cara del ariano –He decidido darle una oportunidad a esto, porque... ya no puedo negar que me siento atraído a ti, sin embargo, las cosas deben fluir de manera natural, no debes forzar algo solo porque "Es lo que debería ser" si las cosas son, eventualmente ocurrirán. Tú más que nadie lo sabe, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Mu desvió la mirada, esto era lo más cercano que había estado a Shaka desde aquel día en que lo besó por vez primera y que… Tragó saliva y volvió a fijar su vista en el rubio, asustado de que ese fugaz recuero mágicamente hubiese sido leído por él, Shaka estaba sereno, esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué pudiese contestarle? ¿Qué después de ese día masturbarse se convirtió en su habito? ¿Lo difícil que es complacerse sabiendo que un niño podía entra a su habitación en cualquier momento? ¿La frustración de no volver a tener a alguien con quien hacerlo? Fuese cual fuese su respuesta, no lograría convencer a Shaka y no pensaba volver a obligarlo a hacer algo. Sus pupilas se encogieron y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza ¡Estaba cometiendo el mismo error!

–¿Mu? ¿Estás bien?

–Shaka, no sé, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, te amo tanto, quiero demostrártelo y… bueno… creí que…

–Mu, entregarte así no es la forma– Volvió a recorrer el dorso de su mano por la suave cara del otro –Eres la única persona con quien me atrevería a experimentar algo así, llegue a esta decisión con muchas dudas en mi ser, a pesar de ello, me he atrevido a tomar el riesgo con la esperanza de que estas dudas desaparezcan, si estar juntos te hace más feliz… Bueno, pienso que quizá nos podamos ayudar mutuamente.

Las palabras del hindú arremetieron en su alma como apuñaladas de culpa. Después de tantas vueltas, parecía que su relación era oficial, debería estar feliz… Y no lo estaba. Muy en lo profundo de su conciencia, estaba ese miedo latente de aquellos recuerdos que jamás debieron existir, pero dado a su insistencia y por la inocencia de aquellos días… simplemente ocurrió ¿Qué pensaría Shaka al respecto después de tantos años? ¿Realmente lo perdonaría? ¿O solo era provisional?

Una lagrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo –Perdóname, Shaka…

Shaka pestañeó –Pero si ya te perdone

Mu cerró los ojos, posiciono el índice derecho en medio del entrecejo y con un suave llamado del cosmos, la punta de su índice se iluminó de manera sutil –Tú mismo lo dijiste…– Dirigió el índice hacia el bindi, la frente se Shaka absorbió la luz y cayó inconsciente hacia atrás.

Mu prosiguió a cubrirle con la sabana hasta el pecho –Me perdonaste solo porque ya no recuerdas…


	5. Iluminación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo.  
> Quiero celebrar que ya casi se acaba el semestre con un nuevo chapter.  
> Estas últimas semanas no son nada gratas.
> 
> Son libres como siempre de apuntar que hice mal y con gusto lo arreglo. Solo denme les pido paciencia con las correcciones, no puedo subir chapters ni corregir al mismo tiempo.
> 
> Por ahí me dijeron que experimentara escribir en primera persona, personalmente no me gusta ese tipo de escritura, pero pueden decirme que les pareció y en base a ello veré si la sigo haciendo.
> 
> Respecto a Soul of Gold, no creo que esa trama llegue a impactar mucho la trama de este fanfic, después de todo, la trama toma lugar cuando Seiya y los demás entran a los campos elíseos, así que técnicamente Soul of gold sigue siendo parte del Hades arc. puede que haga algunas menciones de cosas que pasaron ahí, pero dudo que lo que suceda llegue a impactar de tal manera que tenga que ajustar varias cosas para que quede acorde.

Justo en la entrada de la casa de Aries, los quejidos hicieron eco y la sangre arruino la pureza del templo una vez más. La pérdida de plasma en el patriarca se veía reflejado en la palidez se su rostro, dando una apariencia cansada, débil y enfermiza.

El ariano tropezó consigo mismo y termino en el suelo, el impacto lo hizo toser, expulsando más sangre. Athena se percató de inmediato y se separó de Dohko quien era su soporte principal, se acercó al pontífice dispuesto a ayudarlo.

–¡No! Usted… Debe… descansar.

–Shion, estas muy grave– Saori contestó.

–Dohko y yo juramos que seguiríamos nuestro cometido como caballeros. No se preocupe por nosotros, solo cumplimos con nuestro deber.

Athena frunció el ceño y se acercó a Shion, iluminándolo sin su consentimiento –Shion, agradezco el pensamiento, pero como diosa, también es mi deber cuidarlos a ustedes, no puedo permitir que uno de mis caballeros sufra sabiendo que tengo la capacidad para remediarlo.

Al poco tiempo, la profundidad de la herida fue desapareciendo dejando una costra, la mirada de la diosa sugería que estaba dispuesta a sanar su piel al punto de no dejar la inminente cicatriz, pero a medida que forzaba su cosmos a resplandecer, sus ojos cada vez se sentían más pesados, así como el sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente.

Las energías que le regalo su diosa fueron suficientes para ponerse de pie y forzarla a detenerse –Mi señora, no sabe lo agradecido que estoy, pero ya ha utilizado la mayoría de su energía en contener a Afrodita, no puedo dejar que usted sufra tampoco.

Por unos segundos, ambos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación por el otro. Athena termino por dedicarle una débil sonrisa, antes de que el mismo cansancio la hiciera caer rendida al pecho del patriarca.

–¡Señor!

Shion alzó la mirada. Contemplando al resto de los Santos adentrarse en el templo por la puerta posterior.

–Saga…

Geminis se apresuró a ser el soporte del ariano, Kanon le siguió sosteniendo a Athena.

Aiolos se acercó a Dohko –¿Se encuentra bien?

–Estoy bien, no se preocupen. ¿Qué pasó con Camus y Milo?

–Mu los está cuidando– Aiolia respondió.

–¿Cómo esta Kiki? ¿Y Shaka?– Shion indagó.

–Kiki sigue con Shiryu y los otros– Shura respondió.

–Shaka quedó exhausto por purificar a los otros, pero Mu también lo está cuidando– Aphrodite continuó.

Shion asintió. –Saga, Kanon, y Aiolos, ustedes vigilaran la cúspide del santuario. El resto quiero que vigile las cercanías para asegurar que ya no hay más enemigos. Los veré a todos en mi sala en cuarenta y ocho horas.

Los santos asintieron de manera coreográfica ante la orden.

Las concurridas paredes de la ducha se inundaban de suaves gemidos. El agua se resbalaba por su piel al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha no dejaba de masajear su pene libremente. Era una vil mentira que los baños de agua fría disminuían urgencias sexuales. Quizá funcionaba con problemas recientes, pero el suyo ya no tenía vuelta atrás…Si, si, que bien que sentía, la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto se desvaneció mientras que las oleadas rumbo al orgasmo se veían más próximas, su abdomen inicio una serie de pequeños espasmos que le obligaban a acelerar el ritmo de su mano, ya casi, ya nadie podía interrumpirlo ahora.

Se arqueó hacia el frente e Inhaló profundo, aniquilando ese instinto de hacer que su excitada voz hiciese eco en todo el recinto. Recargó la cabeza de frente a la pared, respiró lo más profundo posible en lo que miraba como el flujo del agua se llevaba la evidencia de sus acciones.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el labio. Ya no tenía vergüenza, las palabras de Shaka le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro, era un completo estúpido, un animal cegado por el efecto primavera ¿Qué pensarían los demás santos de él si se enteraran de lo que él estaba haciendo mientras ellos cumplen con su deber? Por si eso fuera poco ¿Y así esperaba que el hindú lo aceptara también? No tenían por qué intentarlo, el resultado estaba claro. Jamás iban a poder estar juntos, sus ideologías eran muy diferentes. Lo que alguna vez los unió ya no era suficiente ¿Qué harían? Releer cada pergamino que se desvelaban leyendo. ¿Volver a comentarlos? Shaka solo le diría que no había necesidad repasar algo de lo que él si puso atención. Su única opción para rescatar su barco de oportunidad del hundimiento seria enseñarle… ¿Enseñarle qué? Si los rumores eran ciertos ¡Shaka era su propio maestro! Sus enseñanzas jamás le llegarían a las del gran maestro en persona.

Alzó la cabeza y dejó que el chorro le cayera directamente al rostro, como quisiera que ese suave impacto se llevara sus dudas junto con la corriente… Cerró la llave y se dejó escurrir antes de salir del cuarto con una bata azul marino, propiedad de su maestro, claro. Levantó parcialmente la cortina que dividía ambas salas, comprobó el estado que el griego y el francés, posteriormente regresó a los aposentos de su maestro. Se aproximó al gran rectángulo hueco en posición vertical que Shion usaba como guardarropa, y se dispuso a encontrar algo que él pudiese usar. No es que a Shion a molestaría, si de niño nunca lo reprimió el hecho de se ponía la ropa "De grandes" y arrastraba todo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el ojiverde y así de fugazmente desapareció. Como extrañaba esos días en los que vivía con la idea de que se encontraba en una especie de escuela religiosa. Que todo ese concepto de "Salvar al mundo y proteger a Athena" Era solo un ideal para motivarlos a ser mejores personas. Esos días en los que Shion solo era su padre y Dohko… pues, su otro papá. Quizá por eso él era tan blando, fue el único que creció en algo cercano a un círculo familiar… Por eso amaba tanto a Kiki, por eso se le dificultaba ser enteramente feliz, esto ya no era solo asunto de él, Kiki era su familia y no lo podía pretender que no existía solo por un deseo romántico sin satisfacer…un deseo que era improbable que diese fruto.

Con la decepción en su suspiro, dejó caer la bata y siguió indagando en el ropero, escogió una blusa color hueso, pantalones cafés y conservó sus propias botas.

Una vez aseado, alzó el índice para llamar a su armadura, pasaron los segundos y su ella no parecía responderle. Era extraño, su armadura nunca hacia algo así sin una buena razón.

–¿Aries?– Llamó en voz alta, aproximándose donde la había dejado, está ya no se encontraba ahí. –Aries ¿Dónde estás?

Una sutil campanada lo hizo girar en dirección a la cámara de Athena, Mu se adentró de nueva cuenta, escuchando por segunda vez la campanada.

–Aries, los vas a despertar– Llamó al aire.

Pestañeó al escuchar una segunda campanada asimilando el tono de un cascabel, dicha voz le hizo adivinar que su armadura le hacía compañía a otra. Continuó siguiendo la charla hasta llegar a la explanada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no tanto de saber dónde se había fugado su armadura, sino de verlo a él, siendo entretenido por los caballeros divinos, en lo que lo resguardaban.

–Kiki…

El mencionado paró en seco el juego y lo miró. –¡Mu! – Corrió y se abalanzo en sus brazos. –¿Está todo bien? ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

Mu bajó los parpados –Tranquilo, ya paso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Hyoga se acercó a él –¿Cómo está mi maestro?

–Se encuentra bien, puedes ir a verlo si lo deseas.

El cisne asintió y entro a los aposentos de su diosa.

–Yo me encargare de Kiki ahora. Estoy seguro que los necesitan en otro lugar del santuario.

–Iré a ver a mi maestro, el nivel de su cosmos me preocupa– Shiryu dijo.

–Te acompaño– Seiya mencionó de inmediato –¿Vienes Shun? O ¿Te quedas con Hyoga?–

–Me quedare con Hyoga– Shun respondió.

Seiya y Shiryu asintieron y comenzaron su descenso. Shun por su parte solo los acompaño hasta la cámara de Athena.

La familiar campanada volvió a captar la atención de Mu, se acercó hasta el monumento donde dos armaduras yacían en su base.

–Pensé que ustedes las habían mandado a cuidarme ¡Me asusté mucho!

–Tranquilo, Kiki.

El ojiverde se arrodilló ante ambas, la última vez que vio a Shaka portarla fue hace ya varios días, ni si quiera durante la crisis le vio usarla ¿Habrá pasado algo?

–Pensé, que estabas en tu templo, Virgo, no te había visto desde hace varios días.

Escuchó una campanada de cascabel en respuesta.

–¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?– Continuó.

Kiki se sentó a su lado –¿Qué hace?

–Las armaduras pueden hablar, llegan directamente a los cosmos de santos cercanos, escuchar su llamado es fácil, entender lo que dicen requiere trabajo.

La armadura continúo su serie de llamados. A lo que Mu giró la armadura para contemplarla mejor.

–Pues, yo te veo muy bien…. Está bien, te llevare al templo para revisarte…. ¿Cómo que ahí no?... las demás armaduras no te van a ver…No, no va estar Tauro ¿Qué tienes en contra de Tauro?– Suspiró al escuchar largas notas casi en forma de zumbido, vaya que era difícil lidiar con espíritus femeninos. –Tranquila, Kiki será quien me asista…Kiki, mi pupilo.

El mensaje de la última campanada hizo al lemuriano dar un pequeño salto y gritar ahogadamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmarse así mismo ¿Pero qué juego era ese? Eso quería pensar, que Virgo solo bromeaba, pero los espíritus no solían tener ese tipo de humor, era ingenuo pensar que se trataba de algo así. No tenía más que aceptar lo que el mensaje codificado en ese sagrado sonido llevó consigo.

–¿Qué sucede?– Kiki preguntó al notar la reacción de Mu.

El maestro sacudió la cabeza –N-n-nada, es solo que, las armaduras son como nosotros, Y-y Virgo es algo tímida.

Kiki se inclinó hacia el frente, algo perturbaba a su maestro –¿Se encuentra bien?

–Si si, bueno, no le veo nada ahora, pero lo resolveré en el templo.

Kiki desvió la mirada –…Yo me refería a usted.

Mu miró al pequeño y este le regresó la mirada, no podía ser, ¡Kiki no podía ser tal cosa! De solo recordar todos los peligros que ha corrido Saori, ya se imaginaba la cantidad de peligros que ahora él correría…. Fue cuando sintió un gran agujero abrirse en su corazón, entonces… todo esto que ocurrió hoy, era solo la punta del iceberg. Cayó repentinamente de rodillas y se aferró al pequeño.

Kiki solo se quedó estático ¿Por qué su padre se había puesto tan angustiado de repente? ¿Qué le dijo la armadura? La sensación de humedad en su ropa hizo que su corazón se acelerase en señal de alarma. –¡Papá! ¡¿Qué sucede?!– Mu no contestó, solo apretó con más fuerza. –¿Hice algo malo?

Mu se apartó para mirarlo, negó con la cabeza y recorrió la cabellera de fuego con una de sus manos. –Siempre te voy a amar, sin importar los cambios que sucedan en nuestra familia.

Kiki alzó los hombros y bajó la cabeza –¿Por qué dice eso?

El carnero permaneció en silencio, volvió a abrazar al pequeño al mismo tiempo que soltaba pequeños solloces. Una cálida mano se posó en uno de sus hombros.

–Mu…

El caballero se limpió las lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie para recibirla –Athena…– Dio un pequeño salto al notar el estado de su vestido –¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Athena sonrió –No te preocupes, todo está bien. Todo termino– Pese a su actitud optimista, no logro sacarle una sonrisa al otro –¿Mu?

Mu abrazó uno de sus brazos paralelo al cuerpo –Kiki…

–¿Si?

–Ve si puedes asistir a Hyoga y Shun con algo.

Kiki asintió y se marchó.

Una vez solos, Mu posó ambas manos sobre su rostro, llevándolas arriba hasta arrastrando todos sus cadejos lilas hasta atrás, terminando por posar ambas manos a los costados del tabique de su nariz.

–Athena… ¿Es cierto?

Saori simplemente asintió. –Él prometió apoyarme, pero no creí que tomaría esa decisión, no estaba segura si se trataba de Kiki hasta que su cosmos emergió– Suspiró –Este ha sido un día muy difícil para todos, me gustaría que tú en particular te relajaras un poco. Kiki debe verte con la frente en alto.

Mu peino su cabellera y se hizo una cola alta –¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Él siempre ha sido un familiar para mí, pero…–

Se llevó la mano al pecho de solo pensar en lo que iba a decir le causaba un punzante dolor. –No estoy a su nivel, no soy digno–

Se jaló aún más la prenda –Creo… que… es tiempo de, dejarlo ir y que usted se haga cargo…

Athena se acercó a él de inmediato y le sostuvo ambas manos –Mu, criaste a Kiki de una manera excepcional, tanto, que prefirió olvidar para siempre quien era en realidad, lo hizo para quedase a tu lado… No lo niegues solo porque sabes quién es, recuerda que a pesar de ello, él lo sacrifico todo para no separarse de ti.

Le levantó la barbilla –Ven conmigo, Mu

Saori lo guió hasta su recinto, en el cual, Dohko y Shion eran atendidos por Seiya y Shiryu, unos cuantos pasos más adelante, Hyoga estaba sumamente concentrado en su maestro, quien ya había despertado, Shun se encontraba a su lado junto con Kiki, los tres le regalaban una sonrisa al santo de acuario. A Mu se le heló un poco la sangre al ver a Kiki tan cerca de Camus, pero no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto, debía ser racional ante lo que pasó y superarlo. Así que pasó de largo siguiendo a su diosa de la manera más neutral posible.

La siguió hasta llegar a una habitación cubierta por dos cortinas color vino, Athena se adentró al lugar sin problema alguno, Mu por su parte, contemplo la entrada por unos segundos, solo había estado ahí un par de veces… y no en las mejores condiciones

"Mu, no debemos estar aquí"

"No te preocupes, Shaka, nadie se va enterar"

Dio un ligero suspiro y se adentró al concurrido pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación llena de rústicos estantes con varios pergaminos apilados entre sí, que siguieron evocando lo sucedido.

"Mu, estamos invadiendo un lugar sagrado…" Shaka volvió a mencionar en la oscuridad mientras seguía al joven Mu por ese mismo pasillo.

Mu giró el cuerpo y le sonrió, este tenía el antebrazo hacia arriba, con una pequeña esfera de cosmos sobre su palma iluminado el paso "Solo sígueme, nada malo va pasarnos"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Por qué venimos con buenas intenciones… ¡Ya llegamos!"

Miró como Shaka abrió los ojos y giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Una biblioteca privada" Mu se acercó a una antorcha apagada, al dejar su cosmos ahí, este se convirtió en fuego, una vez iluminada la habitación, tomó uno de los rollos de los estantes y lo extendió "Se dice que estos pergaminos fueron escritos por la misma Athena."

Shaka gritó ahogadamente y puso los puños sobre su pecho "Entonces no debes tocar eso, ¡Devuélvelo!"

"No te preocupes, Shaka, mi maestro viene aquí todo el tiempo cuando necesita consultar cosas sobre la cultura griega" Cerró el pergamino y se sonrojo un poco "Como vienes de fuera… pensé…Que pudiésemos leerlos juntos"

–¿Hace cuánto que no vienes?

Mu parpadeó un poco saliendo del trance de su recuerdo –¿Cómo…?

Athena sonrió. –Puedo sentir la esencia que tú y Shaka dejaron aquí, me alegra saber que mis escritos los hayan hecho buenos amigos.

Mu desvió la mirada y se ruborizo un poco, si su diosa era capaz de percibir algo de hace muchos años, no quería ni imaginarse con acontecimientos más recientes y de intenciones más… indecentes.

Observó como ella sacó una caja de madera alargada y sellada con su nombre, esa caja se le hizo familiar al lemuriano, fueron de las pocas cosas que no se atrevieron a tocar Shaka y él, no querían arriesgarse que hubiese algún espíritu maligno o algo parecido.

Su diosa removió los sellos, revelando lo que ya había sospechado que eran… más pergaminos. Estos, a diferencia de los demás, parecían como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido en ellos, se miraban como replicas relucientes. Tomó la caja, dio media vuelta y extendió sus brazos hacia Mu.

–Estos pergaminos son de uso exclusivo del patriarca, hoy, te cedo el permiso de poseerlos por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Mu recibió la caja con el presido contenido –Mi señora, no entiendo ¿Qué contienen?

–Son instrucciones que te ayudaran con el entrenamiento de Kiki– Athena respondió –Todo lo que necesites saber sobre cómo lidiar con su poder, se encuentra ahí.

Mu se inclinó ante ella –Se lo agradezco.

Athena lo levantó –La agradecida soy yo, eres el único santo de esta generación que verdaderamente entiende la clase de mensaje que trato de dar al mundo.

La mirada de Athena fue suficiente para que sus penumbras se desvanecieran, al menos ya tenía un punto de partida para orientarse respecto a la clase de entrenamiento que Kiki necesitaría, aunque, ahora teniendo en su conciencia ese pequeño detalle sobre su pupilo, le seguía dando pendiente si realmente podía hacerlo solo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para contemplar un ambiente tenso entre los santos convalecientes. Por un lado, Seiya sostenía al patriarca mientras que Hyoga hacia todo lo posible para mantener a Camus recostado en la cama al igual que Shun con Milo.

–¿Qué sucede?– Athena no se tardó en cuestionar.

–Athena, mi señora, deseo terminar mi recuperación en el templo de acuario– Camus menciono con dificultad, forcejeando contra su pupilo.

–Maestro ¡No está en condiciones! Debe conservar energía– Hyoga contradijo.

–También deseo retirarme– Milo continúo.

–No pueden irse así, ni si quiera pueden ponerse de pie– Shion refutó.

–Apenas y te puedes parar tú, Shion– Dohko comentó.

El patriarca le gruñó a su esposo –¡Buenos pues! ¿De qué lado estas?

No recibió una respuesta sonora, en cambio, su mente fue invadida por los pensamientos del otro.

"Shion, ellos no solo están lastimados físicamente, ¡Míralos! Su orgullo y dignidad han sido pisoteados, necesitan tiempo para meditar y recuperarse, creo que lo mejor es que estén solos"

El pontífice le dedico una segunda mirada al par, sus miradas estaban perdidas y sin brillo, al sentirse observados por él, bajaron aún más el rostro. Notó como el meñique de Milo rosaba tímidamente el de Camus, una leve intención de querer tomarle de la mano sin verse obvio ante ellos. Suspiró levemente, pensó que jamás tendría que preocuparse por ese par. De todos los santos, ellos parecían ser los únicos quienes tenían sus sentimientos bien aterrizados, tanto, que jamás necesitaron ser guiados, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de su problema, ese dilema de dar a conocer su relación o seguir rodeado de sospechas y rumores. Aunque, muy en el fondo había algo más, una situación que no lograba descifrar con solo verlos, probablemente lo que les causo tanta vulnerabilidad. Y al igual que Shaka y Mu, era una situación en la que él y Dohko no debían intervenir descaradamente. –… Está bien, Hyoga, Shun. Ayúdenlos.

Una vez que los cuatro santos se retiraron. Dohko miró al dragón –Shiryu, ve a mi templo, Shunrei debe estar muy preocupada.

–Sí, maestro– Shiryu le hizo una señal a Seiya para que lo acompañase.

Athena miró a los santos restantes – Iré asearme y a descansar, por favor, descansen también, han hecho un excelente trabajo y merecen estar en paz.

Una vez que ella se retiró. Mu le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kiki –Ve a cuidar a Shaka, necesito hablar con tus abuelos.

Kiki cruzó los brazos –Siempre me corre.

–Hay chocolate líquido detrás de la cabecera.

Su haz fue suficiente para sacar a Kiki de ahí.

–Prefiero ser el padre de dos hijos, muchas gracias– Shion comentó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

Dohko se rio con sutileza –¿Ahora niegas estar viejo?

Shion levanto el índice –Soy viejo, pero no estoy viejo.

Libra rodó los ojos. –La mami vanidosa.

Shion chasqueó los labios con la cara bastante roja –¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir? Mu.

La sonrisa de Mu se aplacó tornándose un poco desanimada, era tiempo de decírselos –No voy a quedarme…

Shion pestañeó –¿Qué dices?

Mu suspiró –No pienso quedarme en el Santuario todavía, volveré a Jamir para continuar con el entrenamiento de Kiki.

Shion lo vio con cierta sospecha, pese a lo que sucedió, el santuario seguía siendo el lugar más seguro, no le parecía que tuviese una fuerte razón para regresar –¿Se puede saber por qué quieres irte?

–Nada en especial, solo deseo que Kiki no se vea perturbado por todo esto.

Shion le hizo una señal con el índice para que lo siguiera a un lugar más privado. –Mu, dime la verdad.

–No hay nada que decir…

–Si no me dices que es, no permitiré que te vayas.

Mu permaneció en silencio.

– ¿Así de personal es que no puedes contarme?

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Mu inhaló profundamente –Tengo un interés por alguien, pero ese alguien no está interesado en mí. Me incomoda verlo y saber que… pues, no puede haber algo y lo peor de todo es que sigo insistiéndole. No creo que sea apropiado para Kiki verme tropezar una y otra vez con mis sentimientos.

–¿Pero quién no te querría?

La tercera voz obligó a Shion a girar el cuerpo –Dohko ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo también tengo derecho a saber qué le pasa.

Shion lo miro escéptico.

–Está bien, maestro.

Dohko alzó los hombros –Me resulta increíble imaginar que alguien te está rechazando.

Mu se abrazó así mismo –Pues… es lo que está ocurriendo, la situación me tiene muy incómodo y no quiero que esto afecte a Kiki.

Dohko alzó una ceja –Entonces ¿Piensas huir del problema?

–Él ya me había rechazado con anterioridad, insistirle no hará que cambien las cosas. Soy yo quien debe aceptar que no es posible. Deseo distanciarme para intentar olvidar más rápido…

Dohko se masajeó la nuca –Mu, si realmente amas a ese "Alguien" Nunca lo vas a olvidar, si te vas y regresas, los sentimientos serán los mismos.

–Para cuando ese día llegue, Kiki estará listo para continuar con su entrenamiento de manera normal. Él siempre será más importante que mis propias necesidades.

–Pero-

–Mu tiene razón, Dohko– Shion le interrumpió –Kiki es más importante ahora. No puede distraerse.

Dohko le miró a los ojos –"¿Y qué hay del noveno sentido?"

–"Kiki es su razón, no el amorío, y lo sabes"

Bueno, Shion tenía razón en eso, pero no lograba convencerse –"¿Y hay de ese alguien? ¿Qué tal si es otro santo? ¿Qué tal que necesita de Mu?"

–"…"

–"Shion ¿Y si se trata de Shaka?"

Los ojos del patriarca se abrieron considerablemente –¡Ni lo menciones!

La reacción provocó que el ariano menor se estremeciera –¿Disculpen?

El patriarca se encorvó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mu ¿Enamorado de Shaka? Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía raro que Shaka tuviese el interés, pero que el sentimiento fuese reciproco era una cosa totalmente diferente. ¿Sera por eso que Mu estaba tan decaído? Sera que todos esos problemas que vio venir cuando dedujo las intenciones de Shaka, ¿Ya estaban ocurriendo sin que él se diese cuenta? A final de cuentas, parecía ser que lo mejor era dejarlo regresar a Jamir, si Shaka era ese alguien que ya lo estaba lastimando, lo mejor era que se diesen un respiro, si no, las cosas solo empeorarían. –No es nada, puedes regresar a Jamir.

Mu asintió con cierta duda, quien sabe que le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión, pero tenía lo que quería y eso le bastaba. –Kiki y yo partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Shion asintió.

Mu dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a su pupilo e intentar relajase un poco en la primera casa antes del viaje.

Este lugar se le hacía tremendamente familiar, un ambiente de paz rodeando su alma y las estrellas que guardaban sus preciadas memorias los rodeaban en su universo privado, estaba de regreso.

Shaka no tardo en fijar su mirada en aquella estrella que se le fue arrebatada anteriormente, caminó un tanto apresurado, lo menos que quería era que interrumpieran su trance. Extendió sus manos y alzó la estrella para revivir aquello.

–Sé que me arrepentiré, pero es necesario.

…

..

.

Estoy en el pueblo, cargando una pequeña caja de té que recién había adquirido, no te imaginas la cara que puse cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado sin el, tomarlo juntos ya formaba una parte indispensable de nuestra convivencia ¿Qué pensarías de mi si descuido tal detalle? Lo menos que quería que pensaras de mí, fuese que tu estancia en mi templo ya no era relevante, y no servirte el té que tanto te gusta sería una completa grosería por mi parte.

Continuo caminando, mi mente estaba puesta en regresar al santuario, de repente, pare en seco, ahí estabas, enfrente de mi dándome la espalda… no estabas solo, estabas con él.

Te veo sonreírle y él te sonríe de vuelta, no la piensa dos veces para tomarte de la cintura, levantarte y dar un par de vueltecillas, te oigo reír, quizá demasiado alto, tu tono es bastante inusual, hasta me atrevería a decir que eso fue una carcajada descontrolada. El otro solo te sonríe más y te abraza sin pudor, ni si quiera te pide algún permiso para que esté así de cerca de ti.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo permites?! ¡El no merece tu sonrisa! ¡No merece tu ternura! ¡No merece tu atención!

Aprieto un poco la caja y con ello mis parpados, quiero abrir mis ojos, quiero comprobar que estoy mal y que no estas con él. La curiosidad me mata, trato de contener mi cosmos para que mínimo no notes mi presencia, no estoy en el mejor estado para si quiera recibirte ahora, abro un poco los ojos, no alcanzo a ver mucho, pero fue suficiente para comprobar lo que ya sabía con anterioridad.

Me echó a correr a mi templo, simplemente no podía aguantar saber que estabas con él.

Mi templo se hunde en la paz de siempre, aunque la tensión de mi alma se siente en el delicado humo que desprende el incienso. Enfrente de mí solo reposa la tetera y una taza, sinceramente no te esperaba verte esa tarde.

La serenidad de mi recinto es perturbado por el sonido de unos pasos acelerados, a ellos se le suman un jadeo constante que sube de volumen a medida que tú te atreves ponerte enfrente de mí.

"Lamento llegar tarde, tuve un contratiempo" Me dijiste.

¿Por qué será? "Mh…"

Tu esencia expele cierta curiosidad "¿Pasa algo? Shaka"

Si, si pasa algo ¡¿Qué hacías con él?! "No es nada, Mu, iré por tu taza" Respondo de manera serena siendo hipócrita con mis sentimientos.

Asientes sin sospecha alguna, yo solo me dirijo a la alacena ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta que siempre hay dos tazas enfrente de mí? ¿Enserio no te importa?

"Shaka… ¿De dónde sacas tantos celos?"

Las palabras de mi maestro casi hacen que se me resbale la taza, ¿Celos? ¡Claro que no! Solo quiero que estés seguro, eres tan bondadoso, tengo miedo que en uno de estos días alguien quiera abusar de esa confianza, que por una mala experiencia ya no vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. ¡Sé que él es un peligro para ti!

Suspiro profundamente, regreso a tu lado y te sirvo el té.

"Shaka… ¿Estas bien?" Vuelves a cuestionarme, yo solo aprieto la dentadura para no perder el control. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta del peligro que corres?!

"No es nada" Insisto, aunque, a este punto, tus marcas se fruncen en sustitución de tus cejas, ya no crees en nada de lo que te estoy diciendo. Lo admito, soy un mal mentiroso.

"Shaka, te conozco, algo te está molestando" Le das un sorbo a tú té, lo dejas aun lado y te me acercas hasta poner tu cabeza sobre mi pecho "Somos mejores amigos, dime que es lo que sucede"

No debo decírtelo ¡No debo decirlo! "…Te vi con Saga hoy"

Me miras ladeando tu cabeza con curiosidad "¿Y…?"

Mis ojos se posan en todos lados menos en ti. ¿Cómo decírtelo sin sonar arrogante? Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero herirte… "Mu, ya te lo he dicho antes… deberías pues…tu sabes… evitarlo"

Te apartas de mi pecho "¿Por qué desconfías tanto de él? Sé que empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero ya paso, déjalo ir... "

"La estrellas de conforman la constelación Geminis son muy conflictivas e impredecibles, un día son amables y brillantes, al otro, explotan de rabia. No me quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar a hacerte"

A pesar de mis palabras, me regalas una sonrisa "Saga es el mayor de los doce, se siente responsable de todos nosotros, sobretodo de mí. Él… sabe lo mucho que significo para el patriarca y quiere complacerlo garantizando mi seguridad. Después de todo, él quiere ser patriarca algún día"

Tu inocencia no puede ser más obvia, ese canalla te ha confesado que solo te está usando para tener el visto bueno del patriarca, y aun así, no lo ves como algo malo. "No quisiera ofender, Mu, pero siento que estas siendo muy bondadoso con él, si te descuidas, él pudiera lastimarte"

Te ríes levemente "Como exageras, no pasa nada, es mi amigo"

Te tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y tu sonrisa desaparece "Mu, piensa lo que estás diciendo, eres el pupilo del patriarca, Saga quiere ser patriarca ¿Qué no ves que te usa para obtener su atención? ¿Crees que realmente le importaras si no fueses el pupilo del sumo pontífice?"

Liberas tu muñeca de mi agarre con un ligero forcejeo y la sostienes con tu otra mano, te quedas callado, parece que tus ojos se quieren enrojecer, detecto muchos sentimientos encontrados, principalmente tristeza y enojo, no sé si yo fui quien te hizo enojar o el hecho de darte cuenta de lo patán que Géminis está siendo contigo… Miras hacías arriba, no quieres llorar. Intento tomar tu rostro pero me niegas el contacto y bajas la cabeza.

"Es la verdad, Mu, no es mi intención lastimarte, solo quiero que seas realista, solo te está usando y no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, porque… " Me detengo al sentir mi corazón acelerarse un poco ¿Así de desesperado estoy? "…Tu si me importas"

Siento una extraña sensación, como un pequeño hormigueo salir de mi pecho, nunca te había dicho abiertamente que me importabas, nunca creí necesario decirlo, que mis acciones reflejaban lo que tu importancia en mi vida. Pero tu inocencia me obligo a decirlo, quizá no lo sepas o solo necesitabas que lo dijera para reafirmar.

Escucho un pequeño solloce detrás de esa cortina de cabellos lilas que me impiden ver tu rostro. "Shaka…¿Estas celoso?"

En circunstancias normales, no le prestaría tanta importancia a tu pregunta, pero era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa palabra en menos de una hora. Creo que si lo estoy, me importas, quizá si tuviese tantos amigos como tú, no me importaría, pero tú eres el único ¿Qué haría sin ti? Mi fe en la humanidad pende de nuestra amistad ¿Suena extremista? ¿Ese era el manifiesto de los celos?

Me inclinó un poco hacia atrás "No lo sé"

Descubres tu rostro, no estaba tan humedecido como me lo imagine, retomas tu taza y le das un sorbo, veo como el té te relaja a medida que baja por tu cuerpo, fue la razón por la que empezamos hacer esto en primer lugar, sorpresivamente, veo que a tus enrojecidas mejillas le acompaña una sonrisa ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Por qué tanto cambio repentino de emociones? ¡No te entiendo! ¡Mu!

"Shaka…" Te acercas a mí, tus ojos verdes no se separan de los míos, creo que te estas acercando más de lo debido. Te acercas hasta que puedo percibir tu aliento en mi cuello y cerca de la oreja "¿Me quieres?" Susurraste.

Pasan unos segundos, aprieto un poco los puños "No entiendo, ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?"

Creo que mi respuesta es suficiente para evidenciar mi ignorancia ante la naturaleza de tu pregunta…Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites, jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer eso, pero mi pregunta resulta en una leve risa de tu parte.

"Claro que no, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a…" Pausas un poco, y optas por descansar tu cabeza en mi pecho, trago un poco de saliva, probablemente estas escuchando lo agitado que mi corazón está en este momento, no entiendo porque, desde que te dije que me importas siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo, como un cosquilleo una sensación que sube y baja. ¿Qué es esto?

Escucho un pequeño suspiro de alivio. ¿Acaso te gusta cómo me siento en este momento?

"Amor…" Completaste firmemente.

¿Amor? ¿Querer tenía algo que ver con eso? Esa palabra no era más que algo subjetivo para mí, fue a la conclusión que llegue después de leer tantos pergaminos con incontables pasajes… en todos encontraba respuestas diferentes, que solo dificultan mi conclusión respecto al tema. "Mu, ¿Qué es el amor?"

Levantas tu mirada hacia a mí, tus ojos están tan vivos el día de hoy, no sé qué tienen pero…son simplemente hermosos.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?"

Yo asiento de manera automática, no sé qué tienen tus esmeraldas el día de hoy que están teniendo tanto peso sobre mí, ¿Sera que me están trasmitían "Amor"? No lo sé, son solo especulaciones al azar. Solo sé que gracias a ti sabría lo que era de primera mano.

"Cierra los ojos, Shaka"

¿Cerrarlos? ¿Por qué?, te obedezco con cierta duda, sabes perfectamente que la vista no es indispensable para mí, detecto que estas acercando tu rostro cada vez más al mío, creo que el corazón se me saldrá en cualquier momento ¿Por qué me emociono? ¿Es por tenerte tan cerca? ¿Por la ansiedad de querer saber lo que planeas? Incluso si intentara hacer trampa, no puedo, tu mente está muy nublada, es como si tú también estuvieses actuando de manera automática.

Doy un repentino soplido al sentir tu aliento en mis labios, inmediatamente respondes colocando gentilmente tus manos sobre mis mejillas. Casi de inmediato, tus labios tocan los míos, me quedo completamente paralizado, es un contacto extraño y nuevo, unos cuantos movimientos de tus labios sugieren que querías que abriese la boca, y lo hice una vez saliendo de la sorpresa, finalmente, tu boca y la mía se unieron en un acto que simplemente no tenía palabras.

Pero esto, después de tanto tiempo, ya tiene sentido, la razón por la que perdí el control y te reclame de esa manera en mis aposentos… ya nos habíamos besado.

"¿Te gustó?"

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, mas me quede callado, mi mente estaba tan aturdida, jamás había sentido el sabor de la saliva de otra persona, sabias a té verde, era entendible, viniste hasta aquí para tomar el té como siempre, éramos tan puntuales y fueron unos cuantos minutos de retraso lo que nos obligó a dar este extraño paso…

Asentí un poco, ¿Cómo no iba gustarme él té con el toque único de tu esencia? Aunque… si, era algo nuevo, y todo lo nuevo suele asustarme aunque trate de disimularlo siendo arrogante, malhumorado y pesimista.

Mi nuevo gusto por tu boca me obliga acercarme, no sé si deba, no sé si se puede más veces, no sé si esto está permitido, tengo tantas dudas, dudas las cuales eliminaste al atrapar mis recientemente desvirgados labios. Ya no sabes tanto a té, aun así, tu sabor no me resulta desagradable, mi deseo por más me obliga a tomarte de la cintura, imitas mi acción, estamos muy juntos, jamás había sentido tanta emoción de tenerte tan cerca de mi cuerpo. Mi ser se siente caliente, la sensación era más intensa que cuando me daba fiebre, irónicamente no me sentía enfermo.

Tu proximidad me obliga a quedar recostado en el piso, te subes encima de mí y no dejas de besarme, me gusta… sea lo que sea, me gusta. Tu respiración se altera y la mía también, no comprendo lo que sucede, pero tus ojos me inspiran confianza, brillan ante la realización de haber hecho esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste anhelando este momento? Te sonrío, solo me alegraba saber que te ayude a alcanzar una iluminación, anuqué aun no lograba comprenderla.  
Sera que... ¿Demostrar amor hacia mí era tu mayor anhelo? Quién sabe.

Meneas tus caderas de una manera divertida, me recuerda a como se ponen los cachorros cuando quieren jugar con sus amos, no te había visto hacer un gesto así, mientras más te veo, más siento que me sofoca la ropa. ¿Sera que quieres hacer algo? No sé si imitar el movimiento de cadera sea una alusión al gesto de los canes por su deseo de jugar, creo que estoy pensando demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo, esto es nuevo para mí y estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo por encontrarle sentido, de no hacerlo, las dudas solo me generaran pánico.

Admito que es algo divertido recordar que a esa edad ya me conocía a mí mismo bastante bien, pero no estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

Te recuestas sobre mi pecho, aspiras mi sudor resultante de este acontecimiento. En un movimiento repentino tu entrepierna roza con la mía, algo me recorre todo el cuerpo al instante, no se sintió mal, pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que era, tal reacción me hace estremecer, por un momento pensé si habías sentido algo igual, tu reacción fue mucho más notoria.

"¡Ah!" Te oigo.

Ese sonido me hace sentir un espasmo en el pene, al igual que mis testículos se contraen hacia arriba en reacción ¿Qué era esto? Es raro, nunca había sentido tal reacción de esa parte de mi cuerpo, pero por alguna razón de la cual desconozco, no me molesta en absoluto, es como si un conocimiento nato me invadiera y me convence de esto es algo natural ¿Instinto?...Creo que eso era. Sacudo un poco la cabeza y pestañeó un poco saliendo de ese trance instintivo. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

"Mu…" Intento miserablemente ser la voz de la razón, pero no puedo, la emoción me invade con otro roce tuyo, esta vez te imito con un gemido desenfrenado.

Esto se siente muy bien, creo que es una especie de adicción instantánea, tus roces se han convertido en un vaivén que te hace mecer. Me tenso con cada oleada que provoca, trato de cruzar las piernas pero tu cuerpo me lo impide, arqueo la espalda en respuesta. ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué pasa?! Se siente bien ¡Pero no debo!

"¡Mu! No debemos hacer esto"

Te detienes, jadeas mientras me miras "Nadie lo sabrá" Pones tu índice sobre mis labios "Sera nuestro secreto de amor ¿Si?" Me dices de una manera inusual, tu tono de voz sigue siendo suave, pero tiene un cierto timbre de ronroneo… bueno, al menos para mí, tu aparente voz ronca me era parecida más a eso.

Trago saliva y finalmente logró zafarme de ti. "N-no l-l-lo sé"

Hice el mejor intento, de verdad, pero ese tartamudeo fue inevitable, es de los pocos momentos de mi vida en los que me sentí oficialmente aterrado. Lo que hace unos momentos me tenía rebosante de emoción, ahora se había transformado en algo que no debería de existir. Aún estamos muy pequeños para pensar en esos asuntos, aun si esto marque el inicio de nuestra transición de niños a adultos, ni mi mente ni la tuya deberían de estar rondando en estos deseos. Me abrazo a mí mismo, creo que ya sé que es todo esto, pero no es saberlo lo que me aterra, sino que jamás medite de cómo lidiar con esta situación, simplemente, no sé qué hacer. Y no saber es lo que me asusta.

Juntas tu frente con la mía y nuestros ojos vuelven a conectarse, veo mucha ansiedad en tus ojos, estas…¿Excitado? Pensar en esa palabra, ¡De solo pensarlo! Me ha provocado un punzante dolor. Cierro los ojos si hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar mi cara de angustia.

"¿Shaka?" Susurras con ese nuevo timbre.

"Me duele…"

Miras descaradamente hacia abajo, no necesito decirte donde está el dolor ¡Porque eso es lo que estabas esperando! no soy tonto ¡Ya se lo que quieres! Y de solo pensarlo me causa un tremendo conflicto, mi mente lo rechaza pero mi cuerpo lo desea, y tú, simplemente te aprovechas de mi confusión para llevarme hasta mis aposentos y recostarme ¿Por qué me estoy dejando? ¡¿Por qué no puedo combatirlo con eficiencia?!

Mi respiración se entrecorta, mi corazón está muy ansioso, pero ahora para huir de ahí "Mu…no quiero…"

Pones ambas manos suavemente sobre mi pecho, y estas actúan como un calmante instantáneo ¿Cómo eres capaz de calmarme? ¡Si tú eres quien me está causando este terror!

Tomo fuertemente tus manos, no te dirijo la palabra, pero por favor escucha la súplica de mis ojos. No lo hagas, ¡Por favor! No sabes lo que tu amistad significa para mí, gracias a ti tengo la oportunidad de sentirme como un niño normal en un destino lleno de amargura y sangre. Hacer esto sería acabar con esta feliz niñez que viví contigo, eso… ¡Soy feliz! No quiero que esto se acabe, estoy bien así. ¡Por favor! Mu, ya será en otro tiempo, pero no ahora. ¡No hoy!

Tu rostro se transforma, ya no es emoción, ahora es decepción, te apartas de mí y bajas la cabeza "¿No te gusta?"

Me siento sobre la cama y me quedo callado, si, si me gusta, no puedo negarlo ¡Pero no se debe hacer! Encojo mis hombros. Si digo que no me gusta, te estaré mintiendo, mi cara está muy caliente, tengo mucho calor en general, sin mencionar que me duelen mucho ahí. Pero si te digo que sí, solo te estaré invitando a que continúes y tampoco quiero eso.

Doy un pequeño grito ahogado al verte echarte encima de mí, tu abdomen hace presión sobre mí pene, esta… duro, lo siento duro, y creo que estoy echando a volar mucho la imaginación en pensar que es lo otro duro que siento. Ese amarre me genera una sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo y arqueo mi espalda en reacción.

Te oigo reír un poco y optas por darme un tierno beso en los labios que no me dejas saborear "¿En serio no te gusta? O ¿Nunca te había pasado antes?"

Niego con la cabeza

"¿No qué?"

Respiro hondo para responder coherentemente "Lo Segundo…"

Me sonríes con unos ojos picaros "A mi si"

Tu respuesta me hace abrir los ojos de repente y empujarte hasta quedar sentado de nuevo "¡¿Ya lo has hecho?!"… Creo que mi imaginación voló de más, pero peor aún, no sé si me enoje por supuestamente saber que ya no eras virgen o por implicar que la perdiste con alguien más…

Tus ojos se sorprenden como los míos "¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" Ni si quiera la piensas para bajarte el pantalón y mostrarme…para lo pienso… de solo recordarlo me da escalofríos. "Me refiero a esto"

Me tapo los ojos al instante, tomo una almohada y te la aviento "¡Mu!"

Tomas la almohada y la dejas de lado "Pero, si estas igual"

Intento de mil y un formas de borrar esa imagen, ¡Pero no puedo! Y de solo recordarla hace mi miembro se vuelva más doloroso. "¡Cúbrete!"

Detecto una fuerte frustración en tu esencia, pero obedeces a mi petición, un fuerte gemido tuyo me hace abrir los ojos al instante, ahora son tus manos las que se encuentran enterradas en tu prenda y claramente sostienen tu pene con firmeza.

" ¡Mu! ¡¿Qué haces?!"

Respondes recargándote contra la pared y continuar tu labor "S-se...ah… siente b-bien…"

Estuviste así por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que hiciste un gesto que supongo que fue de valor para dejarte ahí y acercarte a mí nuevamente. "Hagámoslo juntos" Me dijiste con ese timbre raro, al mismo tiempo que pasas tu mano sobre mi abultada túnica que no es nada discreta.

Es gracias a ese nuevo roce, que ya ni si quiera puedo pensar bien, esa sensación de tu mano pasando provocativamente haciendo ligera fricción ahí, me nubla el juicio. Te aferras nuevamente a mi pecho, estas vez procuras colocarte a manera de nuestras erecciones concuerden y hagan presión entre si ¡¿Por qué se siente tan bien esto?! ¡¿Por qué lo deseo?!

Ahogas tus gemidos en mi prenda, te imito por unos momentos, ya ni estoy pensando en algo en concreto y me pierdo en aquello que me das, aprovechas mi ceguera para abrir un poco más mi túnica, besar mi cuello y descender al pecho. Un pinchazo me hace abrir los ojos y caer a la realidad. Te empujo bruscamente.

"¡Mu! ¡Basta!" Exclame sumamente alarmado mientras me masajee la tetilla. "¡Ya no quiero hacer nada de esto!"

Te cohíbes encorvando tu postura y poniendo ambas manos en tu pecho "Pero…Todos lo hacen…" Me dices en un tono indignado.

"No me interesa saber si alguien más lo hace, ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo!" Siento un dolor en la frente, no estaba acostumbrado a fruncirla tanto, jamás me había sentido tan enojado, eran tantos sentimientos confusos, el instinto me obliga a continuar pero mi cabeza me lo impide, jamás había peleado contra algo tan fuerte como esto, y lo peor de todo, yo era mi propio enemigo en un terreno donde nuestra situación se ponía en juego. Me cubrí el rostro. No sé si tiemblo del miedo por la confusión o de la misma excitación que me causaste.

"¿No me amas? Shaka" Me preguntaste con la voz quebrada.

Es una pregunta muy extraña, porque, me preocupo por ti, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, hasta cierto punto me siento dependiente, te has vuelto algo que quiero tener, te quiero como posesión mía… eso no estaba bien… iba en contra de todos mis principios. "Esto no es amor"

" Pero ¡Tú no sabes lo que es!" Me respondes de manera desesperada, no sé qué intentas conseguir con eso, pero sea lo que sea, no estoy dispuesto a caer.

"¡Ni tú! ¡No pretendas venir a mí a enseñarme algo que no sabes!" Gritó. Si, exclame hasta lastimarme la garganta. Felicidades, Mu, fuiste el primero en todo, hasta en sacarme de quicio.

"Vete de aquí. Mu, ya no quiero verte…" Digo de manera más tranquila pero con la voz severamente ronca por el desenfreno anterior.

" ¡Pero! ¡Shaka!"

" ¡Márchate!" Vuelvo a exclamar, siento como si me hubiese tragado fuego puro, no sé de dónde saque tanta fuerza para ello. Te doy la espalda, me duele la cabeza, la garganta, mi intimidad, pero sobre todo, mi alma. ¿Por qué me deje llevar? ¿Por qué creí que eras diferente? ¡¿Por qué te permití ver tanto de mí?! ¿Por qué abusas de mi confianza? ¡¿Por qué?!

Aprieto la dentadura pero eso no es suficiente para detener las lágrimas.

"Shaka… Perdón…"

Tu voz ha vuelto a cambiar, pero no pienso volver a caer en tu dulce timbre. Estoy tan concentrado en contener mi llanto que me reusó a contestarte.

"Shaka, perdóname, no lo vuelo a hacer…"

¡No insistas! ¡Sé que es mentira! ¡Así como me metiste todo ese tiempo! Tus palabras me hieren, oírte me hace aún más difícil contener el llanto, bajo la cabeza para que mi flequillo cubra mi rostro, no mereces verme llorar, ¡No debería llorar! Pero lo estoy haciendo.

"¡Shaka!" Me llamas con desespero al escuchar mis solloces, me tomas del brazo pero el brillo de mis ojos te hace retroceder de repente ¡No te quiero ver! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! Si debo asustarte con mi cosmos, lo hare.

"Shaka…" Vuelves a llamarme con un hilo de voz, sollozas con más fuerza y te avientas hacia mí. "¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname!"

Tus uñas se clavan en mi piel, mojas mi túnica, mi cosmos retoma más fuerza y aun así te reúsas a soltarme ¿Por qué Mu? ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

"¡Suéltame!" Gritó nuevamente mi voz no tiene fuerza, se pierde en el dolor de mi alma. Te empujo hasta que logro que te despegues de mí. Tu cara es irreconocible, ya no es inocencia, ya no es lujuria, ahora es pánico por el hecho de que no pienso ceder a tu arrepentimiento, el cual no puedo definir que sea honesto. Ya no se en que creer.

"¡Déjame solo y no vuelvas!" Te exijo.

Me miras de una forma cansada y rendida, tus ojos no dejan de producir lágrimas, no sé si piensas insistir o finalmente te iras. Balbuceas una última frase antes de marcharse, mi mente la interpreto como un "Lo siento" pero la realidad de esas últimas palabras fueron ambiguas. Veo como el mármol absorbe el pequeño rastro que dejas al desaparecer de mi recinto, ahora, el silencio se come todo indicio de conflicto… ese silencio, me está matando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan solo? ¿¡Por qué te quiero devuelta!? Sostengo mi cabeza y expelo un enorme grito, ¡Me duele! Siento que va explotar.

Mi intimidad no deja de manifestarse con el roce de mi ropa, suelto unos cuantos gemidos, aun sin tu presencia, el daño ya está hecho.

Me envuelto entre las sabanas como si estas me brindaran máxima protección. Pero no soluciona el problema de ahí abajo, el roce con las sabanas me hace gemir nuevamente. ¿¡Por qué todo lo que toca me provoca eso!? Me limpio las lágrimas y miro hacia abajo, tengo la túnica toda abultada. Hago lo mejor que puedo para descubrirlo sin seguir tocándome. Me cubro los ojos al ver mi pene erguido, ni cuando me despertaba lo tenía tan… pues… tan… "Así"

Hago lo que quizá sea el peor error que pude haber hecho. Con una mano intento bajarlo, solo para que volviese subirse. El contacto me hace sentir algo que hace que me revolqué en la cama, gimió al sentir mi miembro rozar con lo que sea, esto es como si fuese un piquete de mosquito, parece desaparecer con uno o dos roces, pero la molestia vuelve, pero en vez de comezón, es una presión que me causa mucho dolor, ya no quiero sentir dolor, ¡Ya no quiero! Bajo una mano y aprieto mi miembro, la presión desaparece y me genera eso que me estabas causando…me he rendido, ya no puedo detenerme, ahora busco ese contacto. Intente resistir pero todo me hace desearlo, me muerdo la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha no dejo de subir y bajar, mis ojos vuelven a soltar lágrimas, esto está mal, sé que está mal. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, he llegado al descaro de empezar a experimentar, masajeo mi enrojecido glande, despeinado mi vello púbico y mis testículos no dejan de contraerse, provocándome esa sensación que me hace retorcer y seguir gimiendo. Continúo acariciándome el pene hasta que siento una energía acumularse en la base, eso me hace acelerar el ritmo, esa energía es demasiada para mí, no sé qué ocurrirá si sigo así, pero lo que menos que tengo que pensado hacer es detenerme. He perdido la voz, la he usado tanto que está a caducado. De repente, mi mente se pone en blanco, mi abdomen se contrae, siento que mi pene también se contrae, mi boca solo derrama saliva mientras soy golpeado por esa fuerte sensación.

Respiro acompañado de gemidos suaves, casi mudos, mi mente vuelve en sí, dándome cuenta de la humedad predominante en la pelvis, bajo la mirada, hay rastros de líquido absorbido por la cama, la gota blanca en mi glande sugiere que salió de mí.

Me encojo hasta quedar en posición fetal. No sé qué hice ¿Seré castigado por esto? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cómo me purifico? Mi alma ahora se llena de una culpa que me es imposible cargar. Mojo mi almohada con nuevas lágrimas y suelto lo poco que mi garganta puede dar en forma de llanto hasta perder la conciencia.

Nadie sabrá

Nunca paso  
Jamás sucedió

Nada aconteció  
Fue una ilusión  
Era una prueba

Una en la que falle  
Pero ya no más  
Porque simplemente

No existió

Mis ojos se abren con el cantar de los pájaros que me saludan desde la ventanilla, olvido por completo la regla de tenerlos cerrados por unos segundos, en este punto, ya no recuerdo lo sucedido con exactitud. Solo sé que estoy muy cansado, puedo sentir las marcas de sal resecando mi rostro, tallo un poco los ojos y me limpio las lagañas.

"Ya despertaste"

Esa no es tu voz…Pero me era conocida, cierro un poco los puños ¿Qué hace este aquí? No convivo con él, no temía razones aparentes para venir.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunte un tanto hostil.

El moreno me da una sonrisa "Tranquilo, solo vine a ver si estabas bien, no te hemos visto en días"

Me peino el cabello "¿Días? Probablemente solo caí en una meditación profunda…" Carraspeo ante un punzante dolor en mi garganta, aún estoy sensible. Aunque ya desconocía la razón de tal irritación.

El otro retoma su posición un lado de la cama "¿Estas ben? Te oyes muy ronco"

Me quedo callado, intento recordar pero solo obtengo un gran dolor de cabeza, me quejó y escondo mi rostro en mis rodillas.

El otro se acerca a mi "¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que le avise a Mu?"

El sonar de tu nombre me hace levantar la mirada hacia mi vecino de abajo. Él traga saliva y da unos cuantos pasos atrás, creo que es la primera vez que ve mis ojos, mas no es suficiente para hacer que se marche. Mi postura no dura mucho tiempo, estoy muy cansado "N-no se… me duele mucho la cabeza"

"Te ves horrible, iré por Mu"

Comienza a marcharse "Aiolia ¡Espera!"

Le tomo del brazo, pero estoy muy débil, me dejo caer en la cama "Todavía no…"

El león ladeo su cabeza "Shaka ¿Qué paso?"

Me quedo callando, en un acto de buscar alivio, simplemente me recargo en su pecho. No recuerdo nada ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ¡¿Qué me paso?!

Me aferro al león "¡Aiolia!" Grito con desespero.

" ¡¿Qué sucede?! Shaka"

"¡Me duele mucho!"

Es lo último que recuerdo estando con mi vecino, incluso tratando de recordar, mi memoria actual sigue borrosa, de solo recordar aquel dolor siento que mi conexión con los recuerdos se pierden.

Vuelvo a despertar, ya no estoy en mi templo, no reconozco el lugar, a esta altura ya no me importa, todo me da vueltas, mi estómago comienza a contraerse, comienzo a toser, rodo sobre la cama y empiezo a escupir algo amarillo a la orilla de la cama, dejándome una sensación amarga en la boca.

Una imponente mano se posan en mi pecho y otra en mi frente, continuo tosiendo y expulsando lo poco que mi estómago tenia, una vez que dejo de vomitar, una suave toallita recorre mi boca, es un tacto bastante delicado, nunca había sentido algo así proveniente de manos de mayor edad.

Las manos me colocan sobre un cálido cuerpo, yo solo me acurruco en aquel desconocido, pero confiable regazo, estoy casi seguro de quien se trataba, pero, no estoy en condiciones para hacer tal afirmación.

Abro un poco mis ojos, me cuesta trabajo creer quien se está haciendo cargo de mí, el mayor recorre su mano sobre mi rostro.

"Shaka…"

"Señor p-patriar-ca…"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Solo respondo con un quejido como si fuese un bebé. No se cómo explicarle. ¡No recuerdo!

"Shaka, mírame…abre los ojos"

Los abro por completo, hay demasiada luz, creo que es lo más cercano que he estado en toda mi vida a sentir una resaca.

"Shaka, tienes un don que muchos matarían por tener, pero, debes recordar que a pesar de ello, eres humano, tienes un cuerpo en crecimiento, empujarlo de esa manera sin correr ningún riesgo, es un desperdicio de vida"

Me escondo en la túnica del mayor "¿Qué hice?"

El patriarca asiente negativamente "Sea lo que sea que hiciste, no quieres que nadie lo sepa, ni tú mismo"

Cierro mis puños y aprieto los ojos ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?!

Palmeo mi frente ante el recuerdo, esto ya se volvió un tedioso círculo vicioso. En el que me veo dar tropiezo tras tropiezo, o en su defecto, tropezar y rodar por unas infinitas escaleras.

"Shaka, no intentes recordar ahora, todo llega a su tiempo, quiero confiar que lo hiciste por una buena razón" El sumo pontífice vuelve a consolarme.

"Yo también" Respondo algo dudoso.

El pontífice me sonríe débilmente, es la primera vez que veo sonreírle, de hecho, su manera de actuar no es normal, a decir verdad, concuerda con la descripción que Mu le daba respecto al patriarca… no, este no era el patriarca, solo Shion, el hombre que Mu aclamaba cuidar y proteger con tanto cariño…

Me coloca nuevamente en su cama. "Mu vendrá a cuidarte"

Tu nombre me causa otro escalofrió, mi reacción no pasa desapercibida por él.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Niego con la cabeza inmediatamente.

Shion me despeina gentilmente el cabello antes de retirarse "Descansa"

Me pierdo en las sabanas del mayor y vuelvo a dormirme.

Con ello, la estrella abandona mis manos y continua se reúne con las demás que conforman mi cosmos, su tamaño se ha reducido un poco, pero no me preocupa, ese tamaño exagerado no era tanto por importancia, sino para reflejar advertencia "Si está muy grande, te importa y es una debilidad" Según mi ideología. Aun así, seguía siendo la estrella más grande.

Ahora solo me queda reflexionar ante lo revivido. Por todos los dioses. ¿Yo me…? Cielos… Ya no se ni que pensar al respecto… Vaya que ya lo habías intentado, estuve a punto de caer en tus redes y pese a que logre librarme de ti, no pude evitar lo consecuente. Como el niño que era, no puedo culparme de haberme alejado de ti e intentar olvidar lo que intentaste hacer y lo que termine haciendo, aun con el recuerdo suprimido, había algo en mí que ya no me permitía verte, llámese miedo ante lo nuevo, o incluso negación de aceptar que eras humano, tanto tu… como yo. Llegue a verte a lo más parecido a mi igual, ver que me había equivocado fue una de más grandes decepciones. Confié en ti, y resultaste ser igual a los demás. Ahora me siento igual como cuando llegue a este mundo. Solo y vulnerable… lo peor de todo, ahora que se lo que se siente estar acompañado, mi alma grita por compañía. Pero más que decepcionarme por tus acciones, fue mi propia debilidad la que me dejo con esa cicatriz y compulsión de ser siempre puro. Muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que hice no tenía remedio, pero pretendía que dicha compulsión aliviaba el dolor de decepcionarme a mí mismo. Lo que resultó ser una gran bola de nieve que ha culminado en mi total destrucción espiritual.

.

…

….

El rubio realizó una serie de gestos con el rostro anunciando su despertar. Se sentó sobre la cama y se sostuvo la frente, acompañada de unos débiles y flojos gemidos. Miró hacia un lado al escuchar el cantar de esos mismos pájaros, vaya que ciertas cosas nunca cambian. Escaneó sus alrededores, estos no eran los aposentos del patriarca.

–Por fin despiertas.

El hindú alzó parcialmente el parpado derecho –¿Aiolia?

El felino apareció en su habitación y le sonrió –Te traeré un poco de agua.

Shaka se sacudió un poco la cabeza, aún estaba algo adormilado y si se distraía pudiese caer dormido.

–Toma.

–Gracias.

Le dio un sorbo, el contacto con el líquido recalco la falta de este en su cuerpo. Vaya, parece ser que tenía algo de tiempo dormido. –¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

–Dos semanas.

¿Mu lo dejo inconsciente por tanto tiempo? O ¿Es que su mente se dedicó a desmenuzar cada detalle de aquel evento a detalle? Dos semanas no era mucho, considerando que había estado en meditación profunda por meses. Pero el estado de su cuerpo rogando por hidratarse, quería decir que no estuvo meditando correctamente en absoluto. –¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

Leo asintió.

–¿Por qué?

Aiolia vio de un lado a otro con la cara algo extrañada –Porque soy tu amigo ¿No me consideras tu amigo?

Shaka permaneció en silencio a lo que Aiolia respondió asintiendo negativamente –No sé ni para que te pregunto.

Cierto… desde su problema con Mu, Aiolia paso a llenar ese hueco, o al menos hubo un intento. Jamás se arriesgó a abrirse tanto con él, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir una segunda vez. –Aiolia…

–¿Si?

–¿Por qué soy tu amigo?

Leo pestañeó en sorpresa –Pues… tienes un punto de vista muy diferente al de los demás, sé que cuando todos me dicen lo mismo, puedo consultarte con la confianza de que me darás una opinión diferente para comparar, me ayudas mucho a tomar decisiones, aunque no lo creas, eres un "guiamigo" para mí.

La sinceras palabras de leo le dieron el ánimo para levantarse de la cama. Acto seguido comenzó a remover las sabanas, las doblo y las guardo debajo del inmueble y sacó un juego limpio.

–Además, nunca dejaste de creer en mí– Aiolia continuó.

–Incluso después del incidente con Aiolos. Eras el único quien me daba la fuerza para seguir aquí y lo aprecio mucho. Sé que nunca llegaremos a ser tan cercanos como tú y Mu, pero logre comprender porque él te ama tanto.

Shaka jaló la última esquina –¿Disculpa?

Aiolia levantó los hombros ¡Oh! ¡Ya me tío la pata!.. Ya que –Se quieren ¿No? Bueno, Mu siempre fue un poco más obvio, por la forma en la que te trataba. ¿Nunca lo notaste?

Shaka miró de un lado a otro –N-no…–

Bajó la cabeza. –Aiolia yo…no sé qué debería hacer al respecto. Me… entristece, me frustra… No sé qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. He meditado toda mi vida sobre cómo debería reaccionar a cualquier circunstancia, todas las había ejecutado al pie de la letra a lo largo de mi vida, no fue hasta que esto ocurrió, el… interés de Mu hacia mí, lo que cambio todo, no importa que tan fiel quiera seguir esa pauta, algo sucede que no puedo llevarla a cabo y las cosas se salen de mi control.

Leo rodó los ojos –Eres Shaka de Virgo, todo lo que no responda a tu ideal te incomoda.

Shaka desvió la mirada, Aiolia respondió al gesto con un levantó de ceja. –Ven, vamos afuera.

El hindú lo siguió, le costó trabajo a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz del medio día. Observó como el otro sacaba una pequeña botella de su pantalón, giro la tapa de la botella hasta que esta se desprendió, la tapa llevaba un pequeño palo con un aro adherido.

Leo le cedió la tapa. –Sopla.

Shaka parpadeó –Per-

–Sopla– Leo le interrumpió.

Shaka dio un atrás –¿Qué es eso?

–Que soples

–No voy a-

–¡Carajo Shaka! Solo sopla el aro.

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de acceder a la petición de otro, con suma desconfianza comenzó a soplar a una distancia considerable del aro.

–Acércate más– Aiolia le dijo.

El rubio accedió de manera forzada y sopló nuevamente, del aro comenzó a salir una especie de tela de aspecto flexible. El objeto se desprendió y quedo flotando en el aire.

–¿Nunca habías soplado una burbuja? ¿O qué?

Shaka asintió negativamente

–Tienes un grave problema– Leo reintrodujo la tapa y sopló el aro, generando una serie de burbujas más pequeñas.

Shaka cerró los ojos y se sentó en el escalón –¿Por qué debería yo soplar una? ¿Por qué tú llevas algo así en primer lugar?

Leo levantó los hombros –¿Por qué no? En ningún lado dice que en el santuario no está permitido hacerlo.

Se sentó a un lado del otro. –Algo que he notado de tu persona, es que piensas que todo parece estar prohibido para ti.

Le ofreció la tapa –¿Por qué no experimentar algo que no está prohibido?

Shaka recibió el objeto y observó gotear. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar si su experiencia aquel día era una conducta buena o mala a los ojos del santuario, siempre se vio así mismo como un foráneo, y lo que menos quería hacer era perturbar a los residentes. Hablar de lo que había hecho hubiese sido echarse la soga al cuello gracias a sus dudas.

No debería, pero ya estaba pensando en ello. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si tan solo hubiese hablado con alguien? ¿Cuántas cosas pudo haber comprendido? ¿Cuántas cosas se hubiesen evitado?

Shaka dejó salir un suspiro cargado de melancolía, él hubiera no existe, o al menos era lo que se decía, pero era una palabra constante en las mentes de todo mortal, todos imaginan y sueñan con un ideal. Y él no era la excepción, quizá su ideal estaba más cerca de ese hubiera que lo que realmente sucedió gracias a sus acciones.

Shaka inhaló suavemente para luego expulsar su aliento en el aro, pero nada salió de él. –Se escurrió...

Aiolia alzó los hombros –Si esperas demasiado, la oportunidad se va.

Shaka suspiro suavemente, realmente no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya había accedido a tener una relación con Mu. Técnicamente no desperdició la oportunidad. Solo necesitaba reafirmar su postura, aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas de como funcionaria eso ¿Vivirían en el mismo templo? ¿Quién se haría cargo de la casa vacía? ¿Athena los forzaría a realizar un juramento de lealtad?...un momento ¡¿Por qué se estaba planteando ese tipo de cosas?! ¿Por qué relaciono la oportunidad con ese asunto?

Apretó los ojos y se sostuvo la frente con los dedos índice y corazón izquierdos. Pero que tedioso era todo esto del amor, puro darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto para que al final no llegar a nada concreto, incluso si tenía su plan maestro de cómo saber llevar las cosas, no tendría caso, algo pasaría que le cambiaría la jugada. ¿Cómo lidiar con eso? ¡Maldita sea que difícil es entenderlo!

Se levantó –Debo irme

Leo pestañeó –¿A dónde?

Shaka se detuvo justo antes de entrar a su templo –A aun lugar donde pueda aclarar mi mente.

Aiolia fue tras y él lo sostuvo de un hombro –Alto ahí.

Shaka dio media vuelta con el ceño fruncido –¿Qué?

–Escucha, solo déjalo salir, no acumules lo que sientes, mientras más vivas, más aliviado te sentirás.

Era difícil admitir que la palabras del león estaba llenas de razón –Gracias por el consejo y tus cuidados.

Sin más, Shaka se adentró nuevamente en su ya no tan hogar. No debería estar ahí, antes de marcharse se sentó en medio del templo en posición de loto, estuvo así por casi cuatro horas, solía tener acceso al instante, aparentemente ya había perdido el toque.

El delicado viento cargado de inmarchitables pétalos le informó que ya había tenido acceso. Abrió los ojos contemplando la serenidad de la sala gemela, por primera vez en varias semanas, se sentía en un lugar seguro donde sus cuestionamientos serian esclarecidos.

Con un cansado resoplo, se hecho hacia atrás mirando al cielo y a los pétalos danzar. Soltó completamente el cuerpo, tanto, que le daba la sensación de que estaba flotando, cuando en realidad era el pasto acariciando su piel. Que relajante era dejar la mente en blanco por unos momentos, no hay preguntas, no hay reflexiones, no nada, solo su vista al infinito.

–¿Por qué tan perturbado?

La voz de la sabiduría lo obligó a tomar conciencia nuevamente, retomó su postura sentada y se cepillo la cabellera con las manos. –¿Es necesario que le explique lo ha visto?

–Mis ojos no son tu punto de vista.

Shaka bajo la cabeza.

–¿Qué sucede? Shaka, cuéntame.

Era la hora de la verdad, el momento de decirle todo a su mentor, el día en el que debía pagar por sus pecados… su juicio había comenzado. –…Creo que estoy enamorado.

–¿Lo estás o no?

El hindú apretó los puños, la esencia de su mentor no daba ningún indicio de enojo, pero quien sabe cuánto de su insolencia estaba dispuesto a tolerar –Lo estoy.

–¿Por qué lo estás?

Respiró hondo –Su compañía se ha vuelto indispensable para mí, él… me hace sentir vivo. Pero…Vivir, me aterra.

–¿Por qué te aterra?

–Todo el sufrimiento está causado por sus frivolidades, ¡Míreme! Estoy cegado por otro hombre…Todo lo que me perturba está relacionado con vivir. Ya he perdido esperanza alguna de ser alguien iluminado. De ser puro, yo… jamás alcanzare Nirvana.

–Shaka. Tienes que tomar una decisión.

Se quedó atento a las palabras de su menor.

–Los errores que cometiste ya no tienen marcha atrás, pero, estos siempre pueden ser utilizados en tu favor, si ellos te permiten adquirir conocimiento nuevo. El sacrificio involucrado será recompensado.

–….

–Todos tenemos altos y bajos, Shaka, la importancia no recae en su número, sino en lo aprendiste de cada etapa. Yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, pero de nada sirven si no las llevas acabo. Tu encierro fomenta tus errores porque jamás generas conocimiento propio que avale o no lo que te he enseñado.

Shaka tragó saliva. Su maestro seguía hablando serenamente pero la fuerza que cargaban esas palabras era suficiente para hacerlo sentir una basura de aprendiz.

–Este es el momento en el que debes decidir, si deseas explorar por ti mismo, o solo continuaras regurgitando mis palabras.

–Me está diciendo que… ¿Ya no será mi maestro?

–Siempre estaré aquí para guiarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si reúsas a moverte.

Shaka sacudió la cabeza –Pero… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

–Sigues cometiendo el mismo error…

Los pétalos comenzaron rodear al rubio, este observó con impotencia su alrededor.

–¡Espere!

En un intento por quedarse, atravesó los pétalos, solo para encontrarse con un escalón, el cual fallo en pisar, rodó hasta quedar en el piso. Entre quejidos se levantó y se masajeo la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. Vaya forma de correrlo del templo. ¡Solo había preguntado por dirección! ¿A dónde debía ir para aclarar sus sentí-?

Sus se abrieron a más no poder –Ya sé a dónde ir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay este Shaka, tienes como 3 capítulos con la cabeza perdida y ya la encontró, o debería decir, ¿La encontrara en ese lugar? :O


	6. Purga Pecadora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovechando mis lindas vacaciones para avanzarle, calculo que dado a las trabas que tuvo este fanfic al principio, vamos más o menos a la mitad, por lo que creo que restan otros seis capítulos, poco mas poco menos… le tiro al más ya que escribo y escribo y escribo y escribo, casi siempre cuando tengo un chapter listo es porque me doy cuenta que ya sobrepase por mucho el aproximado de 10,000-12,000 palabras y busco donde cortarle, y como quien dice me queda la mitad del siguiente chapter hecho. X_X

He vuelto a abrir los ojos, esto ya se ha estado volviendo una tortuosa rutina, giro sobre la cama para mirar a la ventana, las estrellas aun gozan de un hermoso brillo, a lo mucho he dormido unas dos horas más desde la última vez que intente caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

No pienses en ello, no te preocupes, él está bien, él está durmiendo, así como tú deberías de hacerlo también. 

La triste conversación conmigo mismo, me hace sentarme sobre la cama y jalar las sabanas, tal vez debería ir a verlo, digo, si eso me está preocupando, ¿Por qué no simplemente ir a comprobar? A mi rendido suspiro le sigue una cara que, muchos jamás se atreverían a decir que esta persona tan angustiada soy yo.

No puedo contenerme, abandono las sabanas para que el fenómeno bajo cero intentase atacar mi cuerpo, rápidamente me hecho la túnica encima y salgo de la habitación. Camino a paso lento y algo nervioso, parezco alguien en casa ajena intentando ir al baño a media noche. Encuentro la puerta de su habitación abierta, siempre lo está, al igual que la mía. Él sabe que siempre es bienvenido en caso de que algo estuviese perturbando su sueño, pero ahora, el juego había cambiado, ahora yo soy el que no duerme y siente la necesidad de estar a su lado en todo momento, jamás me perdonaría si algo le llegase a suceder solo por haber estado dormido.

Entro a su habitación y quedo de rodillas a la orilla de su cama, recargo mis codos al filo con mucho cuidado, lo menos que quiero es interrumpirle, pero ahí estaba, enfrente mí, descansado sano y salvo, y eso le daba un respiro a mi alma.

Siento algo en los brazos, es como una serie de ligeros empujoncitos, muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mas no la levanto. Escucho algo, creo que es mi nombre.

–Mu…

Los empujones vuelven.

–Papi, despierta.

Su clara voz en mis oídos me hace levantar la cabeza. Ahí estaba él, fresco con la luz del día… Luz que me estaba quemando los ojos.

–¿Se encuentra bien? 

Sostengo mi cabeza con una mano, estoy bien adormilado, parece que tuviese un gran ladrillo por cabeza –Estoy bien, Kiki.

Me mira con su clásica cara de “No le creo” –Tiene los ojos rojos– Me dice.

–No dormí del todo bien– Conteste.

Él desvía su mirada –…Me lo imagino…

No fue hasta ahí cuando me cayó en veinte de todo. ¡No siento las piernas! ¡Me he quedado dormido a su lado!. No es que me moleste, pero si mi pequeño aun no sospechaba algo, ahora solo le di razones para que lo hiciera.

Con mucho esfuerzo me alzo lo suficiente para sentarme en la cama. –Solo oraba por ti.

…En serio ¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo más incrédulo? Kiki no parece reaccionar mucho ante mi comentario, estoy seguro que sabe que le acabo de mentir. Aun así, no me da su clásica cara de escepticismo habitual cuando me atrapa en curva. Al contrario, se anida en mis brazos y yo no puedo evitar recibirlo con el amor de siempre, sonrió y me rio un poco, posteriormente le doy un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias, papi.

Papi… Esa palabra hace que olvide toda preocupación por unos momentos. Este era mi niño de siempre y nada de los recientes cambios parecían haber alterado su personalidad, espero y siga así, ya tiene doce, Aldebarán ya me había advertido que la adolescencia es más rebeldía que otra cosa. ¿Me da pendiente? Claro que sí, no quiero verme obligado a imponerle disciplina o peor aún, quebrarle el espíritu para que solo obedezca órdenes.

Una serie de rugidos involuntarios me hace desviar la mirada, mi pequeño se ríe, aunque segundos después él es quien presenta el mismo fenómeno, ambos nos sonrojamos un poco y reímos.

–Vamos abajo.

Al llegar a nuestra humilde planta de la cocina y comedor, mis ojos se posan en los estantes… ya están algo vacíos, comienzo a abrir las puertecillas a ver si aún queda algo. Somos dos personas y compramos solo lo necesario para cubrir una semana o dos a lo mucho, hoy, era claramente el día después de la segunda semana.

Un cuadrito de consomé y unas verduras magulladas es lo único que queda, quizá podamos conseguir agua de improviso y… Miro a un lado, el rostro de Kiki evoca a mi ser de niño, esos días en los que me las tenía que arreglar solo, y de solo pensar el sabor que daría tal combinación de ingredientes en una sola cacerola, ni modo… el hambre aprieta.

–Muuuuuuuuuuu– Bufa con la voz más aguda y berrinchuda que sus cuerdas logran componer. 

Suspiro al resignarme que hoy no será un desayuno agrádame –Lo siento, Kiki.

Levanto la mirada con un rostro dramático, lo admito, tampoco me gusta, igual se me llega a salir el berrinche, ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? –Hoy es día de…

Doy una última bocanada de aire. Hasta a mí me pesa decirlo.

–Caldo de sobrante…

El me abraza de la cintura y se frota contra mí sin dejar de gemir en protesta. –Mejor vamos al mercado de una vez.

Cruzo los brazos y levanto una marca… o ceja… –Nunca se debe salir sin desayudar. Ve por agua. ¿Sí?  
Kiki cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se lo frota antes de irse con su misma cara de puchero.

Minutos después, me encuentro sentado en una silla mientras que Kiki lo está en mis piernas. Los dos vemos el fogón arder con ese menjurje. La indiferencia en nuestras miradas rogaba porque esa olla jamás esté lista para servirse, pero la danza de burbujas dentro del recipiente nos dice lo contrario.

Hago a mi niño a un lado gentilmente y me pongo a servir, no tiene mal olor, pero tampoco es algo que me haga salivar. Ahora, ahí estábamos, mirándonos uno al otro a ver quién era el valiente en dar el primero sorbo… para que me hago el tonto. Soy su ejemplo, si no lo hago, él mucho menos.

Mi cuchara penetra el agua concentrada, trayendo un poco de verdura… la cual desconozco que fue hace dos semanas. Con un último empujón, lo introduzco a mi boca. 

–No esta tan mal– Comento serenamente. Al final de cuentas quedo decentemente comestible. Después de unas cuantas sopeadas, levanto mi mirada, no ha probada nada.

–Kiki, es pura verdura con especias, no es la gran cosa…

Doy otro sorbo –Hemos comidos peores platillos.

–…¿Cómo los testículos de oveja?

El comentario casi hace que un pedazo de verdura se me fuese por el otro lado –…Quedamos en que no volveríamos a hablar de ello en la mesa…

Mi reacción provoca una risa por parte de él, le imito. Ya faltaba algo que quebrara la tensión de este horrible desayuno.

-x-

La soledad del templo daba una sensación de abandono casi total, era increíble como uno de los santos más amigables pudiese dejar el templo con esa sensación tal desconcertante, no cabía duda que el santo era el alma de cada templo y su falta era notable.

El patriarca camino por su antigua casa, iluminando cada antorcha para que el lugar mínimo no se viese tan abandonado. Al terminar, salió del lugar con una mirada melancólica, la delicada brisa no era suficiente para disipar su mente, la agenda patriarcal era una bomba de estrés, pero no caía mal unos quince segundos de placer con la naturaleza.

Se preocupaba demasiado, se lo habían dicho una y otra y otra y otra vez, por más que intentaba ahogar a ese gusanito de la preocupación, esta le taladraba la cabeza como si sus problemas se tratasen de una resaca. 

El calor humano sobre su espalda y esos labios posados en sobre su cuello quizá haya sido el mejor pesticida para aquel gusano. 

–Estas tenso– Escuchó.

Shion ladeo un poco la cabeza para que el otro tuviese mejor acceso ¿Incorrecto? Quizá, pero este remedio era mil veces mejor y rápido que cualquier medicina. –¿Dime cuando no lo estoy?

El otro mostró los dientes entre risas –¿En serio quieres que te diga?

Shion rodo los ojos y se adentró al templo –Que no me involucre entre sabanas aclamando tu presencia.

Esa sonrisa en su pareja, ¡Oh! ¡¿Porque diablos se le salían esas palabras?! No no ¡NO!

–Siempre caes– Escuchó el ronco susurro de Dohko antes de lo aprisionara de la cintura.–Ese subconsciente no te es fiel.

Volteo a su compañero hasta tenerlo de frente. –Pero yo sí.

Shion cerró esperando la inminente propuesta.

–¿No quieres relajarte un poco?– Dohko dijo al mismo tiempo que se re-pego aún más a su esposo, acompañado de suaves caricias en sobre su abdomen, subiendo al pecho y descendiendo por los brazos.

Ese característico comportamiento de un Dohko intentando ser sutil, nunca fue su fuerte. Pero si Libra lograba descifrar lo que quería, ahí iba estar intentando complacer ese deseo.

–Dohko, agradezco la intención, pero no es el momento.

Libra aspiró la esencia de su cuello –Lo necesitas.

Shion lo apartó con su palma derecha –En otra ocasión.

–¿Por qué te niegas?

–Dohko, me conozco, tú me conoces, sabes todo el desastre que involucra el apareamiento lemuriano.

Libra sonrió hasta que sus pómulos invadiesen un poco su visión y recargo su sonrisa a la derecha –Mmmhhh

Con un gesto de rendición, Shion le dio la espalda. Si de por sí, su constelación lo hacía vulnerable a tales deseos, no ayudaba en mucho que su compañero intentase inclinar la balanza en favor de esa vulnerabilidad.

Nuevamente el otro lo aprisiono por la espalda –Deja de hacerte el fuerte.

La serie de suaves besos en su cuello causaron un placentero estremecimiento en el ariano, siempre ¡Siempre se tenía que salir Dohko con la suya! Pero ¿A caso él tenía algún derecho a quejarse en primero lugar? Dohko era un joven respetado y de buen ver… de que tenía admiradoras… las tenía, era un hombre normal. Hasta que ese peculiar “Error” ocurrió.

Una leve risa lo aparta de su pensamiento –No pienses en eso, Shion– Le beso nuevamente –Sabes muy bien que no me arrepiento de nada.

A veces olvidaba que ese lazo los hacia uno, y que Dohko ya no solo se basa en suposiciones, ¡Entraba en su cabeza! Hablando de privacidad nula…

Unos sigilosos pasos lo hicieron gritar ahogadamente y forcejear con su pareja hasta despegarlo de su ser.

–¿Pero qu-?

–¡Shh!– Shion silencio de inmediato –Alguien viene– Se acomodó la túnica lo más decentemente posible para encontrarse con el visitante.

Dohko bufó frustradamente y se despeino para dar esa apariencia “fresca” de que nadie vino a interrumpir su momento especial.

–…. ¿Alguien aquí?– Se escuchó.

Los ojos de Libra se llenaron de curiosidad, vaya vaya vaya, ¡Pero si la virgen durmiente había despertado!

–¡Shaka! Que gusto ver que estas bien.

Su presencia causo un claro exalto en el menor –Maestro Dohko, no esperaba verlo aquí.

Se masajeo la nuca –Lo mismo digo, yo.

Shaka reverencio de inmediato a la segunda figura –Señor patriarca, buen día.

Shion asintió en aprobación.

El hindú retomo su postura y hacer la inminente pregunta –¿Se encuentra Mu?

Shion desvió la mirada –Regreso a Jamir.

Shaka tomo aire.

–No se sabe cuándo regresara.

Sus pulmones de desinflaron y un incómodo silencio emergió –Entonces…yo…

El patriarca cruzo los brazos –¿Por qué deseas verlo con tanta urgencia? 

El aura sobreprotectora de Shion aplastaba las intenciones de Shaka como una mosca cualquiera, ¿Por qué tan defensivo? Ni cuando recién había entablado amistad con Mu mostraba esa desconfianza. –Él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, asuntos que ya no deben seguirse alargando. Debemos aclararlo todo para encontrar un poco de paz en nuestras almas…

Lo afilados ojos del patriarca penetraban los parpados del hindú. ¡Cielos! No necesitaba abrirlos para saber lo molesto que estaba. –¿Pasa algo?

–No – Shion respondió en seco.

Que incómodo, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora si el patriarca se reusaba a cooperar? Quizá Mu no estaba disponible, probablemente estaba en una misión y él solo estaba ahí, potencialmente estropeando todo. ¿Cómo balancear estos sentimientos y sus deberes? ¿Sera por eso que está enojado?....ay, quien sabe…

–Ya Shion, llévalo con él. 

–Dohko…

Intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada, Libra después cerró los ojos y le sonrió “Vamos, amor. Déjalos que se tropiecen un poco, nosotros pasamos por algo similar”

Shion frunció el ceño “¡Por eso! No quiero que Mu sufra lo que yo.”

“Dime algo Shion ¿Valió la pena?”

“….”

“Contesta”

“….”

Ante la derrota, Shion dio media vuelta, iluminando al caballero de Virgo con su cosmos y hacerlo desaparecer al instante sin que el otro pudiese reaccionar.

–Que sutil– Comentó un sarcástico Libra.

Shion resopló de manera corta.

Dohko le abrazo por la espalda –Admítelo…

Le pincho una mejilla –Estas celoso.

Shion se sacudió hasta quitarse al otro de encima –No estoy celoso, solo me da pendiente.

–Ay Shion, es tu bebé, todo te da pendiente y claro, siempre le tendrás un pero a todos–  
Aldebarán…–Levanto y sacudió los brazos – ¡Me lo partirá en dos!  
Cruzó los brazos –Saga es un inestable que ya sé que es capaz de matar por celos.  
Levanto los puños –Deathmask y Aiolia no toma nada enserio, solo jugarían con sus sentimientos.  
Puso su mano derecha en su barbilla –Milo es muy espontaneo y podría herir a Mu sin saberlo.  
Miro hacia arriba de manera pensativa – Aiolos y Shura están tan casados con su deber como caballeros como Camus lo está con Milo, así que jamás le prestarían la debida atención como pareja.  
Shion chasqueó los labios y enseñó un poco los dientes. ¡Bueno pues! ¿Y que si lo procuraba tanto?  
La reacción del patriarca provocó una risa por parte del otro. –Escucha, creo que tú más que nadie sabe, que no existe la pareja perfecta, solo buena comunicación, tolerancia y respeto… Ahora.

Dohko volvió a aprisionarlo de la cintura –¿Dónde estábamos?

Shion se zafó nuevamente –Ya te dije que no.

–¿Y Qué vas a hacer? – Libra le beso ligeramente los labios, posteriormente le dedico un par de ojos picaros –¿Agendarme?

Shion cerró los ojos –Al anochecer, en el observatorio, trae algo de cenar también.

Dohko chaqueó los labios –No hablas enserio ¿O sí?

–Tómalo o déjalo.

–¿Con todo y todo?

–Tómalo o déjalo.

Dohko se apartó de su pareja –Bien

Se dirigió a la salida anterior de la casa y dio media vuelta justo antes de salir –Ya tenemos chocolate liquido ¿No?

Shion desvió la mirada –Hemm….

Dohko levanto una ceja –Ok ok… ¿Y qué harás mientras?

–Daré unos seguimientos, tu solo encárgate de lo acordado.

Dohko saludo militarmente –A la orden mi patriarca.

 

-x-

 

Hoy, he despertado con la sensación de que la gravedad aumento considerablemente, mi cuerpo arde y parecer estar más que indispuesto a obedecerme, con un largo quejido logro dar la vuelta y quedar acostado de lado. Creo que es más probable que termine en el suelo si intento levantarme… No tengo fuerzas para nada… o al menos, eso creí. 

Un peculiar aroma acaba de penetrar mi nariz, ese aroma que me hacía recobrar energía de quien sabe dónde e ir a comprobar lo obvio. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Bueno, no era tanto el que, sino quien lo hacía.   
Con ese mágico aroma revitalizando mi cuerpo, me pongo de pie. Sigo cansado, no puedo negarlo, pero he obtenido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

Abandono mi habitación y recorro mi templo hasta el rincón menos decoroso, las paredes con una acabado de cristal pasaron a ser no más que paredes de piedra apilada, y el hermoso inmueble de madera fina ahora se trasformó a uno de mírame y no te sientes que me quebro, lo admito, solo procuro que se vea bien el lugar por donde otra gente está obligada a pasar. No es algo que me enorgullezca pero tampoco es algo que le importe a los demás. 

Una mesa lista para servir me recibe en el comedor, ladeo un poco mi cuerpo en dirección a la entrada de la cocina, sé que estás ahí… y quiero verte, el ángulo solo me deja contemplar un poco de tu silueta. No recuerdo muy bien si te dejaron conmigo o si hemos estado en nuestros respectivos templos, lo único que me importa ahora, es saber que estas aquí.

Oigo que caminas hacia acá, llevas un plato sopa aun humeando, alzas la mirada y tus ojos se abren considerablemente, rápidamente me dedicas una débil sonrisa.

–Ya despertaste.

Colocas el plato en la mesa.

–Tómalo, iré por otro.

Me siento enfrente del plato y aspiró el vapor en lo que espero tu regreso. Que bien cocinas, nunca había degustado de algo caliente hasta que te conocí, o al menos, no tengo memoria de aquello, solo sé que el cosmos me arrebato el permiso hace muchos años. Al principio me parecía raro y hasta tonto ser literalmente alimentado por ti, pero sentir la calidez de algo entrando en mi cuerpo era mucho más gratificante, con el tiempo, tu amistad se convirtió en mi fuente de confianza y poco a poco fui obteniendo más control sobre mi cosmos. Nunca olvidare aquella vez en la que fui capaz de comer esta misma sopa con mis propias manos, con ese humeante y deliciosos sabor, apuesto a que tú también lo recuerdas. Creo que son de esas veces en las que he expresado abiertamente mi felicidad.

Tomo la cuchara y doy el primer sorbo, todo mundo me comenta lo bien que se siente el agua fría deslizándose por el esófago hasta llegar al estómago, sobre todo en un día caluroso, pero para mí, era aleves, sentir que mi cuerpo aumentaba su temperatura por unos segundos era un deleite interno que me obligaba a seguir sopeando.

Un punzante trago me hace detenerme, mi cuerpo ahora está muy caliente, me da una sensación de ardor que lo único que quiero es sumergirme en agua fría, pero sería estúpido y sin sentido, porque ese calor no existe, es solo recuerdo de haber sido atado con ese ken, ese que expuso cada nervio de mi alma, que pico una y otra vez hasta que estos murieran dolorosamente ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué soy? Un puñado de tiras de carne que espera poder levantarse de tal tortura, lo he hecho, aquí estoy, sigo con vida ¿Pero a qué precio? Me siento tan hueco. Es un vacío que no tengo idea de cómo llenar. Soy un pobre diablo que le llueve sobre mojado, parece ser que jamás debo pensar que las cosas van bien y que me siento genuinamente feliz de que las cosas estén yendo como lo están, es como si ese pensamiento fuera el hechizo para evocar un gran desastre. Pero la pregunta es porque ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Pero que pregunta, si parece que mi objetivo principal es verme como el inquebrantable, pues… en cierto modo lo soy, porque no había mucho que podía romperse en mí, no guardo tanto trofeo sentimental que me haga sufrir. Pero basta con que el tesoro más preciado se rompa para que uno colapse, y ese, es exactamente mi situación.

–¿Vas a comerte eso?

Alzo mi mirada hacia a ti, no se necesita ser un genio para saber la razón detrás de tu apagado espíritu. Tú nunca me preguntas, solo lo arrebatas de mis manos, pegas la mordida y regresas el resto. O en su defecto, me regresas el utensilio lleno de tus babas. Regreso mi mirada al plato. No queda mucho, por lo que opto por tomar un pedazo de pan al lado mío, arranco un trozo y lo remojo en el caldo que queda.

Mis acciones te hacen sonreír débilmente y te acercas un poco más hacia a mí, acto seguido, alzo el pan mojado y lo introduzco en tu boca, personalmente, la sensación de pan remojado me da algo de asco, pero yo sé que a ti te gusta, y por ahora, mi mejor consuelo seria ver que te he hecho sentir bien el día de hoy.

Te levantas de la silla y empujas gentilmente la mía hasta tener suficiente espacio para sentarse sobre mis pernas, posteriormente te aferras a mis labios con esa característica voracidad que nos hace terminar a los dos entrelazados en la cama. Se perfectamente lo que quieres, pero sigo exhausto, no creo poder cumplirte.

Después de limpiar la mesa, te lleno de una falsa ilusión cuando me dirigido a mi habitación, me sigues sin dudarlo. Al acostarme, te hechas encima de mi sin mucho cuidado, literalmente me has exprimido el estómago y parte de la comida regreso a mi boca, trago de inmediato para que esta se regrese, dejándome un sabor extraño en la boca, era ese mismo sabor del caldo pero más amargo, muy probablemente sea por la combinación de ácidos gástricos.

Ante la desagradable experiencia, saco un poco la lengua en reacción sin pensarlo. Lo siguiente no me lo espere en lo absoluto, muerdes mi lengua gentilmente para después volver a besarme. Siempre haces eso, después de tantos años. Aun desconozco que es lo que te hace hacer cosas tan descabelladas. Peor aún, soy tu más grande y silencioso fan de tus acciones…

Hace mucho que deje de cuestionarme porque me atraen tus impulsivas locuras, a tal grado de que me vuelvo tu cómplice o porque cada vez que te dan un arranque de celos, me dan ganas de soltar la carcajada. Llegue a la conclusión que no vale la pena perder el tiempo con eso, si con aceptar tu amor y entregarte el mío, la vida es simplemente más sencilla. No me interesa saber por qué lo es, solos sé que así es y tal cosa me satisface.

–Cami…– Jadeas de forma aguda.

Frunzo el ceño –No hables así– Contesto firmemente.

Sacas la lengua y chupas tu índice –¿Por qué no? – Preguntas con ese mismo tono.

Sabes que ese tono me vuelve loco, ¡Pero de ira! No tienes por qué andar imitando la voz de cualquier prostituta. 

Te ríes. –Me estoy portando muy mal ¿No crees que merezco un castigo? 

Respiro profundo para disipar el enojo. Qué manera de invitarme a intimar la tuya, pero estoy muy cansado. Descubro tu rostro de esos largos y despeinados cadejos azules, los coloco detrás de tu oreja lo más que se puede antes de besarte.

–Otro día será– Respondo, cierro los ojos y me acuesto de lado.

Tú ardiente ser se aferra a mí, acto seguido deslizas tus manos por debajo de mi prenda para toquetear mi pecho, después me muerdes el cuello. Hubiese sido muy ingenuo de mí creer que te rendirías así de fácil. 

–Milo…– Te llamo desganado, solo quiero descansar ¿Qué no te sientes igual que yo? ¿Sera que el ken me afecto más a mí que a ti? No estás tan vibrante como siempre, pero había una gran diferencia entre tu vitalidad y la mía. Tú estás a unos cuantos días de estar recuperado… ojala pudiese decir lo mismo de mí.

Entre revolcadas tuyas y mías, logras quitarme la camiseta. La verdad, estoy más que indispuesto. Mi flama de excitación es equivalente a intentar encender una fogata en plena lluvia, así que, si lo quieres, tendrás que trabajar muy duro.

Mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir tu lengua pasear por una de mis tetillas, no pierdes el tiempo en introducir tu mano sobre mi pantalón… lo quieres, y lo quieres ya.

–Milo…– Vuelo a llamarte, tu tacto sobre mi pene es agradable, mas no me causa la excitación habitual, más que excitarme, me saca de ese estado soñoliento, ahora puedo verte con más detenimiento. 

¿Qué te pasa Milo? Veo desesperación en tus ojos, esa desesperación que solo quieres terminar con todo lo más antes posible ¿Por qué querrías intimar si no lo deseas?

–¡Milo!– Vuelvo a llamarte con más firmeza, no me respondes, solo aceleras el ritmo en mi hombría, sin erección, esto solo me provoca un gran dolor, solo me estas jalando sin ninguna clase de cuidado.

–¡Me estas lastimando!

Entre forcejeos logro liberar mi pene de tu agarre. Estoy sin palabras. ¿Y cómo no voy a estarlo? Si no te conociera, diría que intentabas arrancármelo, poso mi mirada en ti. ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! Tu esponjada melena me impide ver to rostro. Simplemente no sé qué sucede. Necesito respuestas ahora mismo.

–¿Milo?– Te llamo con un hilo de voz. Creo que no es necesario explicar porque.

Balbuceas algo que no logre descifrar –¿Qué?

–¡Ya to te excito!– Me exclamaste.

Estas sudando, también hiperventilando, tus ojos están más blancos que a color. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Estaba muy equivocado al creer que estabas recuperado.

Te tomo fuertemente de las mejillas y forzó contacto visual. –Fue solo una ilusión, nada de lo que viste fue real. ¡Milo!

–Ya no me amas…– Dijiste al aire, suenas como un robot.

Sacudo ligeramente tu cabeza en desespero –¡Eso no es verdad!

Te sostengo de los hombros a medida que empiezas a retorcerte y gritar estupideces.

–¡Vas a dejarme!  
–¡Siempre lo quisiste más a él!  
–¡Yo llegue primero!  
–¡¿Qué hice mal?!  
–¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

Si tan solo supiera de que diantres me estás hablando, pero, o me concentro en analizar lo que dices o prevengo que vuelvas a causarnos daño. 

Una tercera energía me rodea a mí y a ti, a este punto ya no sé qué carajos está ocurriendo, solo sé que esa energía, de alguna manera, me está llenando de una energía positiva y me hace entrar a mi estado mental de siempre. Por tu parte, dejas de forcejear y quedas rendido en la cama, no sé si solo te dormiste o te han noqueado apropósito.

–Les dije que se quedaran en mi templo.

Esa voz a mis espaldas me helo la sangre más de lo habitual, abandono la cama de inmediato para recibirlo con el debido respeto, aunque, no sé qué clase de respeto sea darle la bienvenida estando semidesnudo, por si eso fuera poco, no sé si logre conservar la compostura por mucho tiempo, el pene me arde demasiado.

–Lamento llegar tarde, la dosis de Milo claramente había expirado.

Intento mantener mi cara de siempre, pero sus palabras me confunden aún más –¿Dosis?

El patriarca suspira y me mira fijamente –Cuando el arma de un dios, penetra el alma de un humano, este queda maldecido. Shaka hizo lo mejor que pudo para purificar sus almas, pero al final, el enemigo más grande son sus propias dudas. Él no puede eliminar lo que mantiene a la maldición viva.

Bajo la cabeza –Mi señor, lo lamento, pero no entiendo.

–La maldición de Afrodita se está alimentando de sus más grandes miedos, si ustedes dos no aclaran sus verdaderas dudas, jamás lograran librarse de su espíritu. Por ahora, el cosmos de Athena los mantendrá cuerdos, pero mientras sean dependientes de ella, no podrán servirle como caballeros.

Esto me da a atender que ya no seré santo de oro, eso no me preocupaba tanto, sino saber quién tomaría mi lugar, con Hyoga siendo un caballero divino, no tengo nadie más a quien heredar el puesto.

–Athena no piensa reemplazarlos, confía en que se recuperaran pronto.

Quiero pensar que el patriarca no acaba de leerme la mente. Acto seguido, Shion da media vuelta. 

–Tienen que venir a mi templo una vez a la semana para recibir su bendición ¿Entendido? Si no lo hacen, bueno, ya viste lo que sucede.– Dice de espaldas.

Asiento respetuosamente. –Sí, señor.

–Bien.

El sumo pontífice se marcha sin más.

Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos y luego me peino hacia atrás. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente… y no quiero hacerlo, eso sería desnudar mi alma nuevamente, yo te amo, aunque sea un pésimo amante, tu tolerancia fue lo que me hizo pensar que esto si funcionaria como relación estable después de todo. Pero… este deseo mío, este secreto que me volvió vulnerable, estaba fuera de nuestro alcance. Incluso si me atreviese a tratar el asunto contigo, no creo que pueda haber una solución, lo que yo deseo… es imposible. 

Tus quejidos me sacan de mis pensamientos. Bostezas con flojera mientras te estiras acaparando casi toda la cama, te sientas, te tallas el ojo y escaneas la habitación hasta tenerme en tu campo visual.

–Qué onda, amor– Me dices con entusiasmo, luego, tus cejas se fruncen y ladeas tu cabeza –¿Estas bien?

Amnesia, eso debe ser, y creo que es lo mejor. Me alegra saber que estas devuelta, ahora, estoy con mi dilema si debería atacar dicho problema ahora, o esperar el momento “Correcto”, no soy una persona sutil, es más probable que me lo tomes a mal y empieces con tus corajes, en este momento tu salud me preocupa, eso junto a tu explosiva personalidad forman una horrible combinación.

Ante mi silencio, truenas tus dedos en mi cara –Cami ¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes?

Dejo salir un lento suspiro, me siento sobre la cama y te miro los ojos. Ladeas tu cabeza con una notoria duda, acto seguido, invado tu espacio personal para rozar mis labios con los tuyos… me da vergüenza, no se hacerlo… tú en cambio, abres la boca por completo para corregir mi torpe acto. Me estremezco al sentir tu lengua invadiendo mi boca, y como el buen tonto que soy, simplemente empujo la mía hacia atrás… Ser de originario de Francia no me hace un experto del romance, la pintura ni nada que mi tierra natal se jacte como la cuna de.   
Me toma unos segundos agarrar suficiente confianza para intentar contribuir con el beso, nuestras lenguas bailan juntas por solo unos segundos desgraciadamente, ya nos falta aire.

Nuestras bocas ahora solo están unidas por un hilo de saliva, tomas la sabana y limpias el rastro.

–Vas mejorando– Comentas con una sonrisa recargada a la derecha.

Creo que esto es lo más sincero que te he oído decir en todo el día. Te ves tranquilo, no deseo perturbarte, pero… ¡Demonios! Si no atendemos esto, jamás nos recuperaremos.

–Amor, ¿Qué tienes?

Mi silencio te obliga a inspeccionar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, empiezas por tocar mi frente, luego, tus manos recorren mis brazos, después me recuestas en la cama y palpas mi abdomen con un toque delicado.

–No estoy en enfermo, Milo.

–Pues actúas como tal.

Continuas palpando mi abdomen, hasta que tu presión me provoca un ligero dolor que hace que me queje.

–¡Aja! – Exclamas en victoria –Tienes colitis otra vez.

Tu diagnostico no estaba previsto en mi intento de hablar de ese asunto tan importante, mas no puedo evitar seguirte la corriente, soy un cobarde –Me descubriste.

Rodas los ojos –Iré a prepárate algo para eso, y nada de vinos por un mes, vas tomar agua hasta que se te desinflame el colon.

Con un beso rápido, te despides de la habitación, dejándome con ese creciente sentimiento de culpa. Ahora, si las cosas no se solucionan y sigues sufriendo, el único culpable aquí seré yo.

-x-

Su ser dejo de iluminarse, la sensación de frio era un indicio de que estaba en lugar completamente diferente al santuario, segundos más tarde, la gravedad surtió efecto en él y cayó de espaldas sobre el roñoso suelo.

Se levantó entre leves quejidos y se masajeó la espalda, así que esto era Jamir.

La piel se le erizo, sus prendas eran largas pero ligeras, el viento se colaba enfriando su cuerpo rápidamente. Nunca había experimentado una sensación de frio natural, lo más cercano que había estado a algo frio eran los kens de Camus, los cuales desaparecían y ya. Pero este frio, estaba para quedarse.   
Miro hacia arriba para contemplar el camino que daba hacia la gran torre, suponiendo que ahí vivía el lemurianio, digo… no había otro lugar a donde ir.   
Comenzó caminar con un par de signos de interrogación en su mente, esta vez no tenía un plan, todo se valdría en lo que su oprimido corazón estuviese dispuesto a mostrar, probablemente la estrategia más estúpida empleada en toda su vida, no, no probablemente, era la más estúpida, su único consuelo era saber que esto no se trataba de ningún tipo de combate, de solo imaginarse en esta misma situación pero durante una guerra santa, era como mirarse morir al instante… y esta vez sin ningún truco de octavo sentido, pero, en esta situación en particular, la verdadera incógnita seria la reacción de Mu ante sus torpes intentos de querer demostrar eso que jamás pudo mostrarle.   
Detuvo su camino por unos momentos, ahora que lo pensaba, ya lo había intentado en la sala patriarcal y él no reacciono del todo bien al respecto.  
“Shaka. Crees que por un beso ¿Pensare que te transformarías en alguien que no eres?”  
Se sostuvo la frente por unos momentos ¿Cómo demonios iba a decírselo sin sonar como un completo loco? O más bien. ¿Cómo iba decírselo con su “yo” de siempre? Si ese “yo de siempre” era aquel que se negaba a aceptarlo, el que lo rechazaba, el que se aprovechaba de su bondad para apuntarlo como un débil.  
Si ahora se atrevía a aproximarse ofreciéndole la luna y las estrellas, jamás se lo tomaría enserio. Suspiro y continuo con su camino, aunque intento formularlo, seguía sin un plan, y esa torre estaba cada vez más cerca.  
Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta… Ya no había marcha atrás, su reprimido instinto y uno que otro recuerdo de la niñez era lo único que le quedaba para dar una última buena impresión… Si es que… aun el lemuriano estaba dispuesto…  
Toco sutilmente la puerta, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Sin respuesta.   
Suspiro, quizá solo este era el punto de partida, tal vez hay algún pueblo cercano donde residía, jamás había estado en Jamir, así que estaba algo perdido.  
–¿Señor Shaka?  
La vocecita lo hizo girar y contemplar al menor con unas cuantas bolsas pequeñas. –Kiki. ¿Se encuentra tu maestro?  
Kiki asintió y dio media vuelta –Ahí viene.  
Shaka alzo la mirada contemplando aquella anhelada figura cargando con más bolsas de papel. No la pensó dos veces para acercársele –¿Te ayudo?  
–C-claro– Respondió Mu con tono resultante de su sorpresa y… ¿Alegría? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Después de que lo hizo recordar. ¿Aun así estaba dispuesto a volver a verlo? ¿Sera que en verdad la madurez lo hizo recapacitar al respecto? Quien sabe, solo sabía una cosa. Shaka estaba ahí a su lado y no solo eso, vino a verlo hasta su hogar ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?   
Le dedico una rápida mirada. Shaka volteo al instante y abrió sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que le regalo una pequeña sonrisa… ¿Cómo era posible? Su calidez de siempre lo hace sonreírle de igual manera aunque por dentro estuviese más que confundido por su presencia.  
…  
..  
.  
Esto no puede ser más extraño. De verdad, pensé que jamás volvería a verte, y aquí estas, apunto de entrar a mi humilde hogar. Al abrir la puerta, Kiki es el primero en entrar, sigues tú, y al final yo.   
Sin previo aviso, una fuerza externa arrebata tanto mis bolsas, como las tuyas.  
–Yo me encargo de todo gracias– Escucho a mi niño decir rápidamente mientras se lleva el resto con telequinesis. Ya entendí, me quiere dejar solo con contigo a propósito, a este punto… no sé si de verdad quiera estarlo. Probablemente te hice recordar la peor experiencia de tu vida, aunque me cueste creerlo, aún está la posibilidad de que hayas venido a vengarte por ello.  
–Que… ahm... Me da gusto verte– Digo con torpeza, la verdad no sé qué pensar, no sé por qué razón vendrías, estoy en blanco.

–…A mí también– Respondes.

¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O solo respondes de forma automática? Yo no sé leerte como tú eres capaz de leer a las personas. Puedo ver que estas un poco nervioso, lo sé porque te cuesta trabajo concentrar tu mirada en un solo lugar. Te conozco, sé que cuidas hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu ser, así que, si yo he notado eso, es por qué quieres que note tu nerviosismo.

–¿Gustas algo?

A tu inquieta mirada ahora se le suma una respiración algo entre cortada, la última vez que te vi así fue cuando reciente conocí. –¿Shaka?

–… ¿Té?

Desvío un poco mi mirada –¿Me dices o me preguntas?

Carraspeas y recobras la compostura –Té está bien.

Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo a tu lado, irónicamente este tipo de incomodidad era más parecido al de un momento extraño, que a uno indeseado –Té… ¿De cuál?

Encoges los hombros, bajas la cabeza y pones tus puños en el pecho, solías hacer eso cuando te daba vergüenza pedirme algo. Me aproximo a ti y sostengo tus manos, mi acción te provoca un pequeño salto de sorpresa ¿A caso viaje en el tiempo sin darme cuenta? Es como verte en aquellos días.

–¿Tienes té verde? – Finalmente respondes con tu tono habitual y maduro.

Asiento –Acompáñame. 

Te guio hasta la cima de la torre, a decir verdad, es el lugar más decente que hay para alojar visitas… quizá nos preocuparíamos por que fuese más decoroso si tuviéramos tales visitas seguido, el grandioso penthhouse de Jamir contaba con nada más y nada menos que una humilde cama, cuyo colchón eran varias capas de lana, recubiertas con una tela de algodón, hay que admitirlo, la lana es muy calientita… pero como pica.  
Al lado de la cama reposa parte de la garganta de la chimenea, para así mantener al invitado más cómodo en tiempos de frio… y de calor también, apenas uno que tiene años viviendo aquí nota la diferencia. 

Al otro extremo de la habitación reposa un mini templo en donde se puede contemplar una réplica de la estatua de Atenea junto a una de Buddha, debajo de ellos, la clásica representación de la constelación de Aries. Ser lemuriano no significaba que solo nos corresponde la constelación ariana, sin embargo, cuenta la leyenda que no ha habido ningún santo de Aries que no fuese uno de los nuestros. Debajo de la estatua del carnero se encontraba el mismo Aries descansando en su caja.

–Tenemos visitas, Aries, trátalo bien ¿Si? – Digo juguetéame, la armadura no me respondió. Supongo que sigue molesto por no traerme a Virgo, la revise antes de venir y goza de una excelente salud. Simplemente no había razones para traerla, Shaka siempre fue muy cuidadoso con ella. A veces, me gustaría adjudicarme que fui yo quien lo sensibilizo respecto al espíritu que se encuentra dentro de ellas, pero, él siempre fue muy respetuoso con la vida, aunque no le gustase convivir con ella, sería tonto pesar que Shaka no estuviese consiente de que la armadura estuviese viva. Suspiro ¿A quién quiero engañar? Shaka lo sabe todo…

–Espera aquí, iré por el té.

Me asiente, prosigo a bajar y hervir el agua en lo que ayudo a mi pequeño a guardar el resto de la despensa. No fue hasta unos minutos después que me di cuenta la manera en la que me estaba mirando, esos ojos brillosos exclamaban interés. Probablemente desea que le cuente el gran beso de novela que supuestamente nos dimos haya arriba.

–¿Si? – Digo serenamente en lo que doblo las bolsas vacías.

Mi niño sonríe –¿Qué pasó?

Aquí vamos, Mu, solo aguantando, ya sabes lo carrillero que es con tus grandiosas experiencias de amor…. –Pues, nada, solo lo lleve a la habitación de huéspedes. 

Kiki ahora me hace ademanes para que continúe, me quedo callado, ya no hay más que decir, por lo que levanto los hombros y me dedico a atender la tetera que ya estaba lista.

–¡Ah! ¡Vamos!– Se queja frustradamente con los brazos extendidos.

No sé cuál es su urgencia, pero, sinceramente no me gusta ser presionado, es un disgusto recién descubierto, pues no tenía quien me estuviese atosigando con mi vida amorosa en el pasado. Azoto una taza de tal manera que haga ruido sin quebrarse.

–Kiki– Llamo con firmeza, no necesito voltear a verlo para saber que se ha tensado un poco, no me gusta llamarle la atención, pero no quiero que sus comentarios escalen.

Suspiro y vuelvo a mi estado pasivo. –No seas metiche.

–Pero-

Cierro los ojos y mis labios se fruncen –Kiki, basta.

–…Lo siento…

El lamento me hace voltear a verlo, esta todo cohibido, me inclino a su nivel y lo abrazo con fuerza.

–Kiki. Shaka no va quedarse mucho tiempo, solo viene a arreglar asuntos del santuario.

Me mira inocentemente –¿No le gustaría que se quedase más tiempo?

Su pregunta me deja sin palabras, claro que me gustaría, pero no es lo más adecuado. Tengo un problema más grande que lidiar que Shaka, mi niño, estas en proceso de cambio muy grande y no puedo descuidarte.

–Aunque quisiera, no se puede.

Pongo mi dedo en sus labios antes de que me venga con más peros.

–Ya que tenemos visitas, ¿Por qué no ordenas un poco el lugar?

Me roda los ojos y se retira, sinceramente no creo que se ponga a limpiar, sabe que lo hice para desviar el tema como siempre. 

Prosigo a subir las escaleras con una charola con la tetera y dos tazas. Al llegar a la habitación, contemplo a mi amor platónico en posición de loto enfrente del templo. Vaya que no desperdiciaba su tiempo en reanudar su actividad favorita, no tengo nada en contra de ello, salvo un pequeño detalle… 

–¿No quieres un tapete? El piso está muy frio.

–Debo acostumbrarme– Me responde de manera serena sin romper su posición.

Yo por mi parte, no me quiero arriesgar, no estoy dispuesto a enfermarme de algo tan prevenible como el resfriado, dejo la charola enfrente de él, acto seguido me dirijo a la cama y debajo saco uno de los tapetes y lo coloco aun lado del rubio.

–No es que me moleste…– Me siento a su lado. –Pero suena como si fueses a quedarte.

Lo miro esperando una respuesta, Shaka no parece perturbado por mi cuestionamiento, abre los ojos y me mira. Esa mirada ligeramente fruncida, parece que di en el clavo.

–Mu, yo…– Suspira –He venido a disculparme.

Ladeo mi cabeza y alzo mi inexistente ceja. No eres el tipo de hombre que vendría a disculparse así nomás, te has vuelto algo soberbio, por no decir que quizá mucho… antes te gustaba aprender, aprendíamos juntos, pero claro, lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, lo sabes “todo” ahora ¿Qué clase de realización habrás alcanzado que te ha hecho venir aquí a pedirme una disculpa? Bueno… sinceramente, no me alegra recordar que existen varias cosas por las cuales pudieras pedirme una, pero, por tu misma naturaleza, nunca pensé que vendrías si quiera a disculparte por alguna ¿Por qué debería yo sentir resentimiento de algo que jamás se remendaría?  
Sería estúpido de mi intentar ser cómo Milo, quien nunca se tarda en reprocharle todo al pobre de Camus, no es que uno ande de metiche, es solo que parece que quiere que todo el mundo se entere de sus problemas. No me imagino yo renegando por todo lo que me has hecho, pudiera pasar toda una noche llorándote, recordando desde el primero hasta el último incidente, incluso me da algo de pena admitir que ya he derramado bastantes lagrimas por ti últimamente. Pero a pesar de todo, sigo sin esperar nada de ti, porque, tener la más mínima esperanza, es lo que me causa tanto dolor. 

–Mu... sé que no he sido el mejor compañero de armas desde aquel día. Y finalmente he entendido porque algunas cosas de mi ser no estaban en armonía, he venido arrastrando esto por años… y estoy seguro que también tú.   
Continúo callado y dejo que la expresión de mi rostro hable por mí, simplemente, no puedo creer que estés referenciando aquel día con tanta calma, es que… ¿Cómo? Si después de ese día, comenzaste a tratarme como si tuviese lepra. Es… es…  
–Mu...  
Doy un salto en sorpresa. –¿Si?

Hay tanto en mi cabeza que se me olvida contestarte verbalmente. Y es que… no sé qué decir. No sé porque te disculpas, si el culpable fui yo, yo fui quien lo empezó todo ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me eche la culpa para que te sientas mejor? Puede sonar algo enredoso, pero no se me ocurre otra posibilidad, mantengo los pies en la tierra, ya no somos niños, ya no somos amigos, tú ya no eres ese Shaka que conocí en un principio. Hasta cierto punto, me atrevo a cuestionarme porque te sigo amando, si lo que me enamoro de ti, ya no existe… Solo… solo eres una vieja obsesión de algo que no pudo ser…  
Desvió mi mirada, aprieto los puños y mi dentadura, mi corazón se ha acelerado, me aterra penar que eso sea verdad, parece que mi corazón quiere negarlo, lo peor de todo, es que no sé si es el estado de negación, o en verdad lo que siento por ti lucha ante un pensamiento erróneo.

–¿Estas bien?

Vuelo a mirarte, puedo apostar que mis ojos ya están rojos, miro hacia arriba y respiro hondo, nunca falla.

–No entiendo, Shaka.

Sirve una taza y me la entrega –Te he negado la paz todo este tiempo, y ese impedimento, fue la raíz de todos mis problemas.  
Mi cara vuelve a verse neutral, ya decía que estabas tardando en hacerte la víctima.

–Vine a disculparme para poder pedirte que dejemos todo claro.

Te veo servir tu propio té mientras le doy un sorbo al mío, aclarar todo, que oferta más tentadora, aunque sea para tu propio beneficio, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído. Creo que esto, ya es definitivo, si realmente esto funciona, ambos alcanzaremos esa paz, sería mucho pedir que la conclusión sea contigo a mi lado, pero paz… es un gran premio, independientemente del resultado –¿Y cómo lo haremos?

–Simple…

Le veo sacar algo de su manga, eso… ¿Es una moneda griega? ¿De dónde la habrá sacado?

–Pregunta y respuesta, solo verdades. Por cada mentira, hay un castigo.

Mis ojos se abren considerablemente, ¿Verdad o castigo? ¡No he jugado eso en años! Pero todo esto me parece extraño. ¿Qué tramas? Shaka. –¿Y cuál es el castigo?  
Lanza la moneda al aire con el pulgar y la atrapa sin problema alguno. –Tendrás que besarme.

¡¿Qué?! Tú. Shaka de Virgo, ¿Pidiéndome una cosa así? No entiendo que es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto, pero… la idea de, volver a besarte, pensar que me estás dando acceso fácil a tu sabor.

Cierro los ojos, no sé qué pensar, no sé si seguirte el juego o intentar ser tú y averiguar qué demonios tienes en mente. Abro los ojos, miro al frente y suspiro suavemente “Intentar ser tú” Ja… Si claro…

Te miro y sonrió, la última vez que te sonreí así, las cosas no terminaron bien. Pero. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si me atrevo imaginar, diría que… que esto es lo que quieres de mí.

–Eso no es un castigo– Susurro, acto seguido le doy un sorbo más a mi bebida.

–El placer carnal es una falta a nuestros principios. – Anuncia.

Dejo la taza en la charola –No me importa.

Lanza la moneda una vez más –Lo sé. – La atrapa –Pero a mi si, y por lo tanto, lo es.

Me doy el lujo de que mi instinto vuela a hablar por mí, sigo con la duda, pero, estas en mi territorio ahora y si voy a jugar estas últimas cartas, al menos quiero retirarme sabiendo que hice una buena jugada, sin importar del resultado.

Mi cuerpo se pega al tuyo hasta que ahora tu espalda queda ante la fría piedra que tenemos por piso. Reclamo tus labios sin permiso, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te usurpe de esta forma? ¿Unas cuantas semanas? Ya no recuerdo, solo que tenerte aquí, en mi hogar, bajo mi ser, con tus boca a mi merced, es un deleite que sé que seguirá escalando si no me pones un alto. Lo mejor de todo, es que no estas poniendo resistencia alguna, exploro tu boca hasta que mis pulmones exigen aire.

–Aún no hemos empezado– Me reclamas, si es que a tu serena voz se le puede relacionar con eso.

Me re-lambo los labios, te sonrió y meneo un poco mis caderas –Ya mentiste.

Abres tus ojos, me miras y recargas tu sonrisa a la derecha. Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver tu cara de complicidad, si la memoria no me falla, tu más grande fechoría, fue ayudarme a hacer unas galletas sin permiso de mi maestro de usar el fogón, huy, que desgracia. A pesar de ello, me dabas esa sonrisa y vigilabas la entrada mientras yo vigilaba la cocción. 

Dejamos todo lo más ordenado posible, y nos llevamos el botín a tu templo. Ese día dormimos bajo tus sabanas para que nadie “Sospechara” Comimos, reímos, jugamos… Pero nunca luchaste por imponer que era lo correcto, solo… solo me seguiste. ¿Es acaso lo que quieres ahora?

Exiges gentilmente tu espacio y recorres tu mano sobre mi mejilla.

–Shaka… 

Antes de que pueda continuar, me ofreces la moneda, la acepto –¿Cara o sello?

–Cara.

Lanzo la moneda.  
….  
..  
.  
–Cara.

Vaya que las cosas siguen estando a mi favor, ahora sí, Mu de Aries, tu y yo empezaremos una purga imaginaria, una que solo alimentara aquellos deseos que negué.

–¿Por qué estabas con Saga ese día?

Se me revuelven las vísceras de solo recordar como tú y él… Respiro profundo antes de que un gruñido de enojo suprimido escape. 

Tu atrevida postura se transforma, te sientas en el cojín y das otro sorbo –Para pasar el tiempo. Me desocupe de mis deberes temprano aquel día, no iba a verte hasta más tarde, así que lo acompañe al mercado.

Es ese vergonzoso momento en el que deseo que me estuvieses mintiendo… Pero no hay más, lanzo la moneda. – Sello.

–¿Alguna vez pensaste en matarme por lo que te hice?

Cuando lo hiciste, era un niño, jamás hubiese pensado tal cosa, de haber sido de adulto… quizá sí, pero, nunca pensé en matarte por recordarlo. –No.

La moneda vuelve al aire. –Sello.

–… ¿En serio no tienes frio?

Te miro y alzo una ceja.

Me levantas los hombros. –Es una pregunta.

Desde que llegue, mi piel se volvió de gallina, la siento seca, me arde un poco, y que decir de mi túnica, parece que fue diseñada para repeler el calor.

–No.

Tu expresión de incredulidad es notoria ante la ironía de mis palabras. Vamos, Mu, esto es bastante obvio… sabes que es lo que sigue… Lo que quiero. Cierro los ojos y recibo mi castigo, mi dulce y pecador castigo.

–Espera.

Me quedo sentado, desapareces de la habitación por unos cuantos minutos, regresas con un par de prendas gruesas.

–Toma.  
–Gracias.

Me las echó encima, aparentemente son de piel, pudiese empezar en este momento una serie de cuestionamiento respecto a la vida de estos animales antes de servir como prendas tuyas, pero hacerlo, solo interrumpiría innecesariamente nuestra purga. Prefiero sentir la calidez que me brindan y orar en secreto que sus almas estén con bien. 

La moneda vuela de nuevo –Cara.

Mis ojos se desvían, es el momento de entrar a las verdaderas preguntas –¿Por qué lo intentase aquel día?

Tu cuerpo se paraliza, tus pupilas se contraen un poco, reúsas a mirarme en lo que tomas valor para responderme. 

–Yo…Shaka… a-a-quel día. Era algo que ya tenía tiempo…

–Te escucho.

Suspiras y bajas la cabeza –Hubo un “pequeño” accidente y vi algo que no debí haber visto.

No necesitas darme detalles, es más, no quiero detalles, espero que no me des detalles.

– En mi mente, solo merodeaba esa imagen, y lo que se decían…– Sostienes tu frente –“Te quiero… te amo, eres mi amor”  
Masajeas tu rostro, te cuesta trabajo continuar, lo sé, pero necesito saberlo.

– Al cabo de unas semanas, empecé a hacerme con la idea de que… si ellos dos son muy unidos y lo hacen… pensé, que tal vez tú querrías hacerlo conmigo, mi imaginación simplemente voló y creí que… que tú y yo también podíamos hacerlo… sobre todo cuando dijiste que… que me querías.

Te jalas el cabello de los laterales, sé que en este momento quieres que te trague la tierra. 

–Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, en pocas palabras… solo quería imitar algo que vi.

–Así que ¿Descubriste tu sexualidad de esa forma?

Frunces el ceño. –No es tu turno.

La moneda vuelve a girar. –Sello.

–¿Tienes hambre?

Tantas potenciales preguntas ¿Y me vienes con algo así? –Un poco.

Te levantas –Bien iré a-

No dejo que termines, mi mano ya está aferrada a tu muñeca, buen intento, Mu. –Siéntate.

Tu frustración, se ve claramente reflejada en la forma tan infantil en la que muestras tu inconformidad. Siempre te quejas de la forma en la que Kiki te hace pucheros, pues eso pucheros los aprendió de alguien.

–Nueva regla. – Anuncio –Solo preguntas referentes a nuestro pasado.

Cruzas los brazos y alzas el pecho –No se vale cambiar las reglas en plena juego.

–Si se vale.  
–Claro que no.  
–Claro que sí.  
Resoplas –Bien.

Tomas la moneda. –En ese caso, yo también tengo una regla nueva.

Le doy un sorbo a mi té, esperando tu exigencia.

–Una prenda fuera por cada verdad.

Un poco de agua salpica de mi boca, hago lo mejor que puedo para no derramar más líquido, toso sin control por unos segundos. –Eso…– Vuelvo a toser en lo que te miro con el ceño fruncido –Eso sí que no.

Me miras fijamente y alzas una de tus marcas.

–¡Hace frio! Mu

Jugueteas con la moneda. –¿Y…? Debes acostumbrarte ¿No?... Además.

Vuelves a invadir mi espacio personal, uno de tus índices se posa en mi barbilla y desciende hasta el pecho. –Hay muchas formas de generar calor ¿Sabes?

Ese ronroneo me causa un escalofrió, creo que me he excedido, tengo que detenerte, de ninguna manera pienso terminar… pues… no aun no… 

Mis palmas impiden que te sigas acercando. Soy yo… ¿O ya estas algo tibio? –Está bien, está bien, las nuevas se anulan.

Haces un último esfuerzo y te acercas a mi oreja pasa susurrarme –Cobarde.

Regresas a tu tapete, tu mirada no deja de retar mi compostura… dioses, ¿Por qué me está gustando tanto esto? 

–Sello.

Cierras los ojos, levantas la barbilla y la golpeteas con tus delicados dos dedos, abres los ojos y los afilas sensualmente en lo que regresas tu mirada a mi persona –¿Eres virgen?

¿Así que piensas vengarte? –No

Te arqueas hacia enfrente y una leve risa se escapa de tu boca, acto seguido, te acercas para besarme, no me niego ante el acto, pero ¿Por qué lo haces? No estoy mintiendo.

–Tu mano no cuenta– Dices entre suaves risas.

Tu declaración me hace perder la compostura en el rostro, mi boca y ojos se abren considerablemente. Trago saliva al darme cuenta de mi estado, intento corregirme desviando mi mirada casi de inmediato.

–Así que también lo haces ¿Eh?

Tomo la moneda de tus suaves manos, ¿Cómo puedes tenerlas tan suaves? Eres un herrero, tus manos están en un estrés constante ¿Cómo lo haces?... Creo que ya tengo mi siguiente pregunta.

Alzo una ceja –No es tu turno.

Me sonríes pícaramente, es muy extraño para mi decir que este tipo de interacción nos hace estar en armonía. No quiero cuestionar por que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo quiero disfrutar de ese agradable momento, uno como en esos días que me hacías sentir que el mundo aun tenia esperanza.

–Sello.

Soy yo ¿O esta es la tercera o cuarta vez consecutiva? Vaya que la suerte de querer exprimir tus íntimas verdades no está a mi favor. 

Tu esencia vuelve a cambiar, ahora estas sereno, estas tomando valor para la siguiente pregunta, la cual, puedo definir que no será algo chusco.

–¿Puedes ayudarme?

Me quedo contemplándote con cara de póker, creo que debes ser un poco más explícito con tu cuestionamiento, un momento…

–Esa es una petición, no una pregunta ordinaria.

Bajas un poco la cabeza, cierras los ojos y aprietas los puños. ¿Qué te pasa Mu? Algo esta creciente en ti, preocupación, inseguridad… miedo…. 

–Solo dímelo– Digo intentando imitar tu suave tono, creo que he fracasado, pero es la única forma de hacerte ver que lo digo de buena manera, o al menos, eso creo que estoy haciendo. Me acerco a ti y te levanto el rostro, sé que no confiaras en mis palabras a menos que deje que me mires a los ojos.

Sostengo tu rostro gentilmente con mi mano derecha –¿Qué te duele? Mu

Te recargas en mi pecho y te recibo con los brazos abiertos, aprovecho el contacto para acariciarte la espalda y aspirar el aroma de tu cabello. Pero que esencia más embriagante, eres un pecado andante, mi pecado andante…

–No es tu turno– Surras intentando sonar algo entusiasmado, no puedes ocultar la tristeza de ese pensamiento, el cual desconozco, te ha provocado. Te separo gentilmente de mi cuerpo y uno mi frente con la tuya, al mismo tiempo que nuestros ojos vuelven a conectarse. Es mi silenciosa forma de decir que el juego se ha terminado. Al fin y al cabo, era para intentar sacar unas cuantas verdades sin hacerte sentir que estabas en un interrogatorio policiaco. 

Te levantas y te acercas al sagrado monumento de tu hogar, abres tu caja de pandora y sacas un objeto ajeno a la armadura. Es una caja más pequeña y a largada.

–Athena me dio esto– Dices mientras me revelas el contenido.

Mis tentadoras manos saquean aquel tesoro, es un pergamino muy suave, parece como si estuviese hecho de seda más que de piel, lo desenvuelvo y coloco enfrente de mí en el suelo. Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, tenía años sin ver una cosa como esta. 

–¿Athena te dio esto?

Tengo que reafirmar, puede que lo haga hasta diez veces para estar seguro, una cosa es la decisión patriarcal, y otra muy diferente es la divina… ¿A caso Mu…?

Asientes –Ella dijo que esto me ayudaría con Kiki. Pero… No logro comprender su contenido, mucho menos implementarlo eficientemente durante el entrenamiento.

–Claro que no puedes, no estas entrenado para leer esto– Digo con la sorpresa en cada palabra, me cuesta trabajo creer que tengas esto a tu disposición, y espero con toda mi alma que nadie más sepa de ello.

Me miras con tus ojos llenos de incógnitas, no sé si deba decirlo, pero… quizá por eso estoy aquí, las coincidencias no existen, son cosas que el destino nos marca. Nunca fui devoto de tal entrenamiento, solo estaba ahí para llenarme de conocimiento, no precisamente por que buscara algo más. Probablemente el patriarca había visto el potencial en mí, pero pudiese asegurar que ni él estaba consciente de esta eventualidad.

–Shaka… ¿Qué son?

–Pergaminos divinos. En ellos se explica cómo funciona el cosmos de los dioses.

Frunces tu expresión –¿Por qué Athena me otorgaría tal cosa?

Cierro el pergamino –Ya lo sabes, Mu

Te inclinas hacia atrás –No.

Me quedo callado y te veo fijamente, no me vengas con eso, podrás no saber leerlo, pero eres el pupilo del patriarca, no puedo creer que no sepas lo que son, para que son y lo que significan.

–No, no ¡No sé! Shaka, no soy tu– Me reclamas con un poco de enfado en tu voz, no te agrada que te implique las cosas, te encanta que te digan todo directamente, pero si uno mismo no las acepta, mucho menos viniendo de la boca de otra persona. 

–Estas en un estado de negación– Respondo serenamente.

Te levantas abruptamente –¡Kiki no es un dios y yo no seré patriarca!– Exclamas.

Vaya que la noticia nunca te agrado desde el principio, pero no pienso caer en tu ira –Nunca mencione el patriarcado– Respondo tranquilamente.

Tus ojos se abren en sorpresa al darte cuenta de tu error, das media vuelta y de inmediato sales de la habitación.

–Mu, ¡Mu!

Al salir, te encuentro recargado en el barandal, dando a la vista de las grandes montañas nevadas, ambas manos sostienen tu frente, posteriormente una de ellas cubre tu boca, estas en conflicto, lo sé, parece que el momento que jamás quisiste que sucediera, está ocurriendo, ya lo sabias, siempre lo supiste. Pero, si siempre estuvo en lo más escondido de tu conciencia, eso solo me deja con la pregunta ¿A caso el patriarca nunca te tomo en cuenta? Ahora que lo pienso, todo tiene sentido, porque todo ocurrió como ocurrió. Shion moriría de una forma u de otra, dado sus dediciones, Saga fue quien termino por tomar su vida, Saga eventualmente encomendó a Shura a matar a Aiolos quien sería el sucesor de Shion. Todo esto sucedió simple y sencillamente porque, ninguno de los dos era el sucesor legítimo. Frunzo un poco el ceño, es increíble pensar que Shion haya provocado todo esto solo para evitar lo inevitable, y lo que termino por generar muchas muertes más. ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Tanto es el amor que te tiene que prefirió exponer al santuario entero? O ¿Realmente pensó que Athena le otorgaría una nueva vida en algún punto y su patriarcado se alargaría? De tal manera que tu no tuvieses que tomar su lugar todavía.

Me masajeo la cabeza, he dejado que mi mente echara a volar la imaginación demasiado, pero todo embonada de manera tan perfecta, que era imposible no tomar todo aquello en cuenta. No dudo que esto le traerá graves repercusiones, y si Shion no se ha dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo aquí, pronto lo sabrá. Después de todo, fue Athena quien ha decidido que ya estás listo para continuar con tu preparación. 

–No quiero…– Dices en un hilo de voz que casi paso por alto.

Me acerco y me recargo en el barandal junto a ti, el paisaje es bello, frio y un poco neblinoso, pero bello. Mis ojos ahora se posan en tu decaído espíritu, aun con esa cara de angustia… sigues siendo hermoso para mí, después de tanto cuestionamiento, no hay conclusión más obvia que, tu humanidad es la fuente de esa belleza, no le temes al mal, la injusticia, al amor, al ser tú mismo, eres un ser adaptable que siempre busca el beneficio mutuo. Tanto poder, humildad, prestigio y generosidad en uno solo, es una combinación de una en un millón, el millón definitivamente se queda corto, pero tú, tienes ese balance perfecto que me hace desearte… desear… ser como tú. En cierta forma lo somos, pero nos falta mucho por descubrir uno del otro, inclusive me atrevo a decir que hay cosas de mí, que ni yo mismo conozco, todas estas emociones y sentimientos que me provoca estar a tu lado son algo nuevo, y acostumbrarme a ello lleva tiempo. Pero para que las cosas sucedan, se necesita una cosa esencial….

–Sabes, Mu, no somos tan diferentes después de todo– Comento después de un largo silencio.

Vuelvo a fijar mi vista en las montañas –Le temes al cambio en tu círculo familiar, al igual que yo le temía al cambio al aceptar nuestro amor.

Regreso a mirarte –Así como yo estoy dando el paso, es tiempo que lo hagas también.

Tu rostro agachado y sumiso seguiré que no estás muy convencido de hacerlo, pongo una mano sobre tu hombro y me acerco un poco más a ti, ante mi acción, no dudas si quiera en recargarte en mí, eliminando mi deseo de conservar algo de espacio personal.

–Enfrenta el cambio, Mu

Alzas tu mirada ante mi último comentario, esa mirada tan deseosa, ya se lo que harás, así que cierro mis ojos en anticipación, casi al instante, siento tu boca reclamar la mía en un beso algo fugaz.

–Lo hare, si prometes estar a mi lado.

Una propuesta muy tentadora, y la cual acepto sin dudar al mirarte a los ojos, posteriormente te abrazo con fuerza, he venido a “Explorar” y “Experimentar” Como mi maestro me encomendó, cada vez que recuerdo el suceso, una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo, aun no puedo creer que me haya salido con la mía, no tengo otra forma de decirlo, me esperaba de todo “Tienes una misión muy importante” “No debes caer en esas tentaciones” “Debes reformarte” No, en cambio recibí un “Si, ve a jugar con los pecados” Y como un niño que finalmente consiguió el “si” después de mucho insistir, a huir antes de que mi maestro arrepintiera… no es que realmente pueda huir de él, pero es esa sensación que… tú…si… creo que es lo que tú me describías. Esos días en los que me contabas como hacías para que el patriarca te leyera un cuento antes de dormir, que te prepara tu comida favorita ¡Que te cargara en sus hombros a donde tu quisieras! Ese placer de niño de sentir el poder sobre algo, en mi caso, siento que finalmente tengo el placer de poder controlar mi vida por completo, no para perseguir un lugar que se me había enseñado por años que era la única salvación del sufrimiento. Quizá lo sea, pero mi obsesión por Nirvana me hizo perderme de tantas cosas que, ahora que lo veo, pueden hacerme feliz…y sentir, aunque sea por unos momentos, que estoy en un lugar de paz eterna. De ahora en adelante, no intentare alcanzar Nirvana.

Yo creare mi propio Nirvana.

Me separo un poco de ti, aún seguimos abrazados, pero hay cierta distancia en nuestros pechos, suficiente para cruzar nuestras miradas, tenía mucho tiempo que no me dedicabas una mirada tan pura. Las última veces podía ver la lujuria ardiendo en tus pupilas, ahora estas tan sereno. Tan… diferente como la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca.

–Debo decir, que me sorprende la forma con la que has conservado tu compostura.

Bajas la cabeza, cierras los ojos y sonríes –Nos está viendo. ¿Cómo crees que hare tal cosa?

Mis ojos se abren considerablemente, no puedo evitar mirar de un lado a otro como idiota ¡¿Dónde está?! Si ya tiene cosmos, ¿Cómo no puedo detectar su ubicación? 

Ríes un poco, te separas de mí y te diriges a las escaleras –Vamos, Kiki.

El niño se tele transporta a su lado –¡Hey! Pero tenía todo oculto.

Le tomas por la nariz –Soy tu padre, yo lo sé todo.

El menor se queja juguetonamente en lo que se libera de tu agarre y rápidamente baja las escaleras, volteas a verme y me extiendes la mano.

–¿Vienes? 

Mi mano se alza lentamente y alcanza la tuya, me sonríes cálidamente en reacción a mi aceptación.

Ahora comienza mi ardua tarea de aprender a ser un miembro de la familia.


End file.
